The Smurfocalypse: A Smurfs fanfiction
by Nomadic Spirit
Summary: The Smurfs Belong to Peyo! The year is 645 Smurf. Failure to perform the Dance of 100 Smurfs has resulted in dire and brutal consequences. The curse of a 100 years bad luck has been bestowed upon the once happy and carefree race of blue beings. In a world falling into chaos, The Smurfs must adapt or they may never see the end of the 100 years of bad luck. Can they Survive?
1. Chapter 1

The Smurfacolypse : A Smurfs fanfic

Chapter 1 - the beginning

"_All is Smurfy that ends Smurfy"- Papa Smurf_

"All is Smurfy that ends Smurfy?" Dreamy says, as he gazes up at the stars. It is almost dawn but Dreamy couldn't sleep a wink, he was far to busy thinking, always thinking, it would seem Dreamy never stopped thinking. As the sky turns a shade of yellow, slowly enlarging until the sun would be up on the horizon, though it is a feint yellow, Dreamy knows it would be a couple hours before the sun fully rose upon the peaceful little Smurf Village. He is staring into the early morning sky as the last few stars are consumed by the ever powerful might of the sun's light wondering just what specifically Papa Smurf meant by his saying.

Perhaps Papa Smurf at the time had meant for the saying to be positive, but today this very second Dreamy wondered if maybe Papa Smurf hadn't meant something more… Sinister. Dreamy remembers learning of a time before the Dawn of Smurf where another civilization of beings had been wiped off the face of the earth, leaving only their skeletons behind and a gruesome tail of panic, death, and extinction. Although they were in no way Smurf let alone even humanoid in the slightest, Dreamy realizes that the existence of Smurfdome can only last so long.

Dreamy himself was one hundred some years old, young for a smurf but still long enough to observe some strange events. It was written long ago that on the 645th year of the smurf a complex ritual known as "The Dance of a Hundred Smurfs" must be performed before the moon rises or else heavy winds will unleash upon the Smurf Village followed by one hundred years of bad luck.

"But what if we can't Smurf a hundred Smurfs in time?… Would we survive the hundred years?" Dreamy thinks to himself, how many Smurfs are present in the village and would be able to perform this ritual? If only Dreamy knew.

Suddenly, Dreamy's daydreaming was disturbed tragically when the section of the roof he was laying on upon his hut collapsed. Dreamy felt a hand of reality pull him from his state of mind, he came to with the horrible sound of boards cracking and busting, Dreamy fell threw his roof and landed miraculously unharmed. Dreamy just sits there dumbfounded by what just happened when his calendar loosens itself from the tack that bounded it to the wall and it plummeted right onto Dreamy's head, knocking his cap off over his eyes. "What the Smurf?!" Dreamy yells, as he straightens his cap and grabs the fallen calendar. Upon seeing the date Dreamy felt a cold sweat starting to form as he froze in fear. Just at that very moment a large creaking noise was heard followed by the clatter of boards once more.

Dreamy looked up to see a large amount of wooden planks with nails sticking out of them plummet towards him. And then the world went black, and the screams of terror seized. The sound of many tiny footsteps flooded the streets as nearly 60 worried, tired, and shocked Smurfs ran with all there Smurf to Dreamy's hut now in shambles and emitting smoke from the fire caused by Dreamy's lantern busting open, unleashing angry and mindless flame upon the ruins of Dreamy's hut, unaware that the house it use to light up is now being destroyed in it's wake. The Smurfs make it to Dreamy's hut and are greeted by the most brutal, horrific sight they had ever seen in their entire Smurf.

"Great Smurf!" Papa Smurf yells, as he pushes his way threw the crowd of frantic Smurfs.

"Every Smurf out of the way! Quickly!" Papa screams as the crowd now separates to let their leader through to the scene. When Papa Smurf comes face to face with the wreak his beady eyes, armed with wisdom and age, became as wide as an owls.

"Dreamy!" Papa Smurf yells in a shaky tone of voice, "are you in there?!" Papa Smurf persists, hoping to receive any kind of answer.

"uh-…ugh…." Dreamy's moans of pain were heard through the rubble as a pile of planks weakly shakes.

"He is trapped in the shambles!" Papa Smurf yells frantically before shouting again: "Some Smurf do something!". It is then a very rattled Hefty Smurf responds:

"Leave it to me Papa Smurf!" and runs into the shambles to retrieve a badly injured and broken Dreamy Smurf. The sight of blood made some Smurfs gasp, some Smurfs scream. Brainy lays unconscious as a response to the scene of gore presented before him as Hefty passes him on his way to Papa Smurf.

"Papa Smurf…. Is-is he?" Hefty fights to hold back tears of compassion for his fellow Smurf. Just then Dreamy hacks a small amount of blood from his mouth followed by a horrifying gasp of air that sounded as though Dreamy had been underwater the entire time.

"Quickly! Get me Doctor! Dreamy needs immediate medical attention!" Papa Smurf ordered. Moments later a Smurf wearing a doctor's coat and rubber gloves arrives on the scene.

"Doctor Smurf!.. As always we are so happy to see you" Smurfette uttered out between sobs.

"Aye.. I just wish it were on better terms Smurfette…" Doctor says casually, as he approaches Hefty and Papa Smurf.

"do you think he will make it Doc?" Hefty asks, Papa Smurf to shocked to say a thing. Doctor Smurf examines the damage with a sorrowful eye.

"Alas Hefty… I am not sure.. I will need to perform an immediate operation, Papa Smurf I ask you lend me a hand in the matter" Doctor says.

"o-of course Doctor… It is the least I can do.. I'll just gather some materials back at my lab and meet you here."

Doctor Smurf sets up a pure blinding white tent around him and Dreamy as he reaches outside the tent for his toolbox and supplies Alchemist arrives with Papa Smurf's supplies and begins preparing a concoction.

"Doctor I Smurfed as fast as I could I will immediately begin to form a possible remedy" Alchemist says as he enters the tent.

"excellent Alchemist I knew I could smurf on you! But where is Papa Smurf?" Doctor says.

"He should be here shortly Doctor! He is currently smurfing through some old medicine books he says this is the worst accident he has ever Smurfed since he was a young Smurf" Alchemist explains.

" Aye I be not surprised by this at all this is in fact the worst I've Smurfed as well.. Nails seem to have pierced nearly every organ in his body save for his heart, lungs, and stomach." Doctor replies.

"Then there is no hope for Dreamy, Doctor?" asks Alchemist.

"Only time will tell provided I can perfom a successful operation" says Doctor.

At that silence became abundant in the tent and Smurfs went about there day normally but with a heavy heart and strong hope that Dreamy will be alright, little did they know that soon they would have their own problems to tend to. It was not everyday that Doctor Smurf had to perform such complex actions for there were very few Smurfs who had to enter his hut with the exception of Clumsy of course who was there every other day for obvious reasons. Doctor Smurf has never been in a situation this dire before. The life of a fellow Smurf rests in his hands.

On the other side of the village from the rude awakening. Smurfs are waking up to Reporter and Harmony shouting and playing the trumpet badly throughout the village as Reporter Smurf shoves the "Daily Smurf" into the tiny blue hands of any that came within range of him.

"I hate the Daily Smurf!" Grouchy shouts, as a copy hits him square in the face.

Jokey comes out of his house laughing and carrying on, "here Reporter! Hyuk hyuk!.. Have a surprise!" he slides the classic yellow gift box with the red ribbon into

Reporter's hands as he starts screaming: "Extra! Extra! Deamy's hut collapses! Village devastated!- why thank you Jokey it is about time a Smurf shows some gratitude to fine news" Reporter says, as he opens the box and a huge bang is heard followed by Jokey bursting out in laughter.

Reporter's face is covered in ash and he stomps off as everyone starts laughing along with Jokey.

"I hate surprises!" Grouchy screams.

Meanwhile in a hut not far from the morning commotion Handy and Architect sit with failure, fear, and guilt heavy on their minds in Handy's Workshop.

"I just don't understand Architect.. I know I Smurfed that hut very carefully based off your instructions.. How could it have just collapsed like that with no warning? It just doesn't make any sense.." Handy says, as he gets a chair for Architect.

"Have you not forgotten Handy?" stated Architect, "I have retired from designing mushroom huts long ago" explained Architect.

"I know but I just wanted to Smurf something original.. Something… Retro if you Smurf" Handy replied.

"I cant believe I am the Smurf telling you this Handy but Smurfdom needs ideas that are new.. And more likely to advance us in technology.. Not my dried up ideas." Architect explained.

"Even so Architect.. I used cedar to Smurf that roof and sanded every plank myself I just don't understand.. That hut should have lasted Dreamy his entire Smurf!" Handy said.

"Well I am sure you Smurfed your best Handy.. But there is no use in sitting here debating.. There is work to be done" Architect says, as he rises from his chair and heads for the door.

"What is that Handy?" Architect asks, as he points to the unfinished item the reader would recognize to be a double barrowed shotgun.

"Oh you mean this?" Handy picks up his invention, "I call it the Burst-fire rabid reliable game dropper.. Or the Smurfgun.. It can fire more ammunition then a bow and arrow and with more power then the crossbow" Handy proudly explained.

"Great Smurf Handy! What in the world would you Smurf such a dangerous thing for?!" Architect screamed with fear in his tiny eyes.

"Shush! Quiet Architect!" Handy said covering Architect's mouth, "this weapon is not made for harming Smurfkind although it very seriously could if intended but I Smurfed this for Hunter Smurf when he returns from todays hunt as a surprise for being so Smurfy to us all and risking his Smurf to go out and find us food that we can eat instead of just berries and such" Handy quickly explained to a cowering Architect.

"Are you out of your Smurf!? Hunter's aim Smurfs! And now your gonna give an even MORE dangerous weapon!?" Architect shouts in fear.

"Listen Architect.. I already ran this through with Papa Smurf and he approves so that's that besides the Smurfgun fires more ammunition in more directions so maybe Hunter will not miss his mark and maybe then we can finally have some meat around here… Hunter would never think to Smurf this within range of the village and it serves well for self-defense" Handy explained.

At that architect furiously exited the hut mumbling: "Handy will Smurf us all someday with his crazy inventions". Handy messed with his pencil he keeps on his ear, arranging it and removing it and repositioning it subconsciously, deep in thought, Handy wonders if maybe he IS the cause of what happened to Dreamy.

Papa Smurf arrives at Doctors tent where for the most part Dreamy lays alive after perhaps the most stressful and unbelievable operation ever performed in this village.

"How is he Doctor?" Papa Smurf asks, as he enters the tent upon receiving Doctors permission.

"Not to Smurfy I am afraid.." Doctor sorrowfully explained.

" He has only a few hours to Smurf.. I Smurfed all I could Papa Smurf.." Doctor wipes a single tear from his face.

"Excuse me Papa Smurf.." Doctor removed his blood soaked gloves and coat and exited the tent with his head down.

Papa Smurf approaches the stretcher and gazes upon his poor, mangled, little Smurf, "oh Dreamy.." Papa Smurfs says, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You've spent your entire Smurf Chasing rainbows.. And still had so much more planned… You brought Smurfberries to our forest.. And though lots of confusion and frustration included.. You taught us all to stick to our dreams.. Why.. I am 543 years old and I never met a Smurf as unique as you.. We will miss you Dreamy.."

Dreamy's good eye opened ever so slightly as he gazed as Papa Smurf, a stream of tears running down it, the other eye was lost.. And was covered with a black patch.

"P-Papa.. S-Smurf?…" Dreamy worded out in a scratchy voice.

"Yes Dreamy?" answered Papa Smurf immediately.

"I….I… *cough* I want to see everysmurf… one l-last time" Dreamy said.

"Of course Dreamy.. I will be right back Alchemist will be here any moment with more medicine.. We will not give up hope until the end Dreamy" at that Papa Smurf exited the tent and knew when he gathered everysmurf together that he would have to explain the Harsh reality that the "Dance of a Hundred Smurfs" is now impossible.. And the village will receive a harsh punishment from a force unknown.

It was raining heavily when Papa Smurf exited the tent, and the clouds were a dark grey, the sounds of thunder roared in the distant sky.

"It sure is Smurfing down hard out here.. I hope everySmurf is alright and out of the weather." Papa Smurf said to himself. Just then, a blinding light shot across the sky, accompanied by a terrible pound of thunder, it did not take Papa Smurf long to realize that the light struck land just outside the Smurfberry Plantation.

"Great Smurf!" Papa Smurf screamed in sudden fear.

"Lightening has never smurfed this close to the village before!"

A familiar voice soon followed. "Papa Smurf! Oh Papa Smurf it's terrible! Just terrible!" Brainy shouted.

"What is it Brainy?" Papa Smurf asked as Smurfette came running up along with Clumsy, Smurfette in tears and wailing loud, tear spilling from her eyes.

"It's Vanity Papa Smurf! He was Smurfed by lightening!" Brainy screamed in panic.

"Great Smurf!" Papa Smurf uttered as he fell to his knees in disbelief.

"Oh poor Vanity! Poor Dreamy! Boo-Hoo!" Smurfette was crying hard and shaking, she fell to her knees and grabbed them, rocking back and forth on the muddy street, not caring that her dress and hair is now coated in mud and rain water.

Greedy appeared, out of breath and panting, a look of pure terror on his face. "Papa Smurf! Its Vanity he's" Greedy broke down and failed to finish his sentence,

"I know Greedy…" Papa Smurf replied, fighting back his grief.

"Gosh Smurfette" Clumsy said, while putting an arm of comfort around Smurfette

"I know Vanity was Smurfed bad buh don worry its not like 'ez dead".

Smurfette threw her arms around Clumsy and cried into his sholder, this gesture left Clumsy shocked but he quickly responded by putting his own arms around he and patting her back. Just then the most horrifying sight seen by Smurf eyes was spotted walking up to the village threw the rain and mud, it was Hefty Smurf, propped over his shoulder was the charred body of Vanity Smurf, in his charred, charcoal colored hand was his beloved mirror, shattered and lost to the world, just like Vanity.

"he's gone Papa…"


	2. Shattered Mirrors

Chapter 2: Shattered Mirrors

Papa Smurf had little left to do then to close the eyes of his little Smurf forever.

"I just don't understand.. This has never happened before.. To any Smurf ever.. What's worse is.. Now the dance of a hundred Smurf's is an impossible performance!" Papa Smurf says as he lays Vanity on a slab.

"Harmony!" Papa Smurf yells,

"Yes Papa Smurf?" Harmony answers immediately from outside the window of Papa Smurf's hut.

"Sound the alarm! This is urgent I want every Smurf to hear your sound!" Papa Smurf Orders.

"As loud as I can?! You mean it!?" Harmony's face lights up with joy as he proudly blasts his trumpet so the noise travels through the sounds of thunder and rain. It wasn't long before 98 Smurf's were uncomfortably crowded into Papa Smurf's Lab, all of them wet, some confused, and some in shock, Hefty and Doctor carry Dreamy in on a stretcher so that he to can hear what Papa Smurf has to say despite his shortened lifespan and fatal injuries. The sound of nearly a hundred voices talking at once about drove Papa Smurf mad, although he will never be able to get use to the fact that one of those voices was forever silenced from the ear piercing Pandemonium of many confused and grieving Smurfs.

" Silence!" Papa Smurf orders, as Brainy struts his way up to Papa Smurf as though he was some sort of authority figure and waves his finger at the crowd saying: "yes yes silence everysmurf for as I always say waiting and listening helps a Smurf learn and-" Brainy's lecture was cut short when he was forcefully tossed out of the village where he landed on his head in the mud.

"Ahem.. Anyway I am afraid this is the worst news I have ever Smurfed before.. But for those of you who are unaware.. Vanity was struck by lighting and killed on impact moments ago.."

Immediately the whole lab busted with the sound of many confused and shocked Smurfs. "Dead? It can't be! Not Vanity!" Farmer shouted.

"AHYUK YUK YUK! Is this a joke Papa Smurf?" Jokey asks.

"No joke jokey! Now Smurf up and show some respect!" Papa Smurf's voice roared with bitter anger towards Jokey's innocent assumption.

"Now listen up! The dance of a hundred Smurfs is now impossible to perform! With Vanity's unfortunate departure there is not enough of us to perform the ritual.. Which means by dawn of the morrow this entire village will have been long since destroyed by heavy gusts of wind! We need to take caution my little Smurfs! Harvest the crops! Gather your possessions and meet me by the Great Oak by midnight! I am sorry to say that any Smurf unaccounted for whatever reason may be by midnight is considered dead! And WILL be left behind! We have got to evacuate the village at once!"

Papa Smurf's speech struck the ears of every Smurf in the form of panic in which Smurfs were running about the streets all of them screaming and shouting at one another as they run as fast as they can for their possessions before the storm wipes the village off the map. Handy stays by Dreamy's side, a cloud of guilt above his head.

"I really… truly am sorry Dreamy old pal.." Handy says with grief.

Dreamy opens his good eye and stares a moment at his fellow Smurf.

" Don't worry Handy.. *cough* … This is the end of Smurfkind.. I have seen the future.. And it is not… to Smurfy…" Dreamy explains.

"The end? Wh- what do you mean by the end?" Handy asks in shock.

" Now that the dance is no longer possible.. The Great Smurf will unleash his wrath.." Dreamy says.

"G-great Sm-Smurf?" Handy replies, "Y-yes.. He is the divine Smurf.. I saw him in a dream *cough*… he will surely Smurf us all Go Handy.. Save yourself.. Soon the village will fall.. and from then on.. Every Smurf for himself" Dreamy says weakly.

"Nonsense Dreamy! A Smurfy Smurf never Smurfs a Smurf behind! I have an idea… to make you better.. So you can Smurf longer.. I just need my toolbox! I be back in a Smurf!" At that Handy rushed out of Papa Smurfs Lab and ran down the street as fast as he could. He ran past the well in the center of town and heard snoring.

" Lazy you nincomsmurf! Get up and move the whole towns about to blow!" Handy yells as he runs past and pulls the lever on the well causing the bucket to ascend and sure enough there was Lazy.

" A wha? Oh sure.. As soon as I finish my nap" Lazy begins to fall asleep when Hefty rushes by and grabs him by the arm, dragging him down the street as he runs.

"Lazy you really are a sight for soresmurf!" Hefty yells.

"I hate soresmurfs!" Grouchy yells in the distant.

"This is not very funny!" Jokey yells, as he grabs his book and his "surprise" and heads for the oak. Greedy would be seen scooping all of his "goodies" into a large sack and then proceed to drag it along the muddy streets. Clumsy was running down the street carrying his rocks when he trips over Greedy's large sack and lands flat on his face.

"Well gosh! Sorry Greedy" Clumsy said, as he lifted himself off the ground and began running again, leaving the majority of his rocks behind.

"Come on fly! We gotta go!" Sloppy says, as he runs to the oak carrying his favorite garbage and a pouch of rotten Smurfberries, fly following shortly behind.

By this time Brainy had made it back to the village and noticed the chaos.

" What is everysmurf rushing around for?!.. If you look up to the sky you can see that the sun is just barely past the middle of the sky!" Brainy explained .

"For once he is right! Nothing to rush about we've plenty of time!" Tracker pointed out.

The village seems to have exited the state of panic for the most part after Tracker arrived on the scene.

"We will be roughing it up in the woods for some time now.. It's best to travel lightly! Especially YOU Greedy!" Tracker says, as he approaches Greedy and confiscates his sack and slaps a carrot into his hand, which Greedy rudely refused.

"Without further Ado everysmurf calmly take a few precious items and head for the oak as Papa Smurf said.." Tracker orders.

It is not everyday Tracker is around to spend time with his fellow Smurfs. As no doubt the reader knows Tracker is heavily skilled in knowledge of the outdoors and so Smurfs look to him in this dire time naturally, despite doubting him in the past. Dreamy lays in wait of his eminent death, the pain being almost to much to bear.. Vanity was lost.. And Dreamy assumes himself as the next.

"If only I had trusted them enough to warn them.. But they never listen to me…" Dreamy thinks.

Dreamy shuts his good eye as Handy barges through the door with his tools.

" I have a Smurfy idea Dreamy! Wait and see!" Handy excitedly yells, as he goes through his tools.

"Aye! What ye be doin?! Get yer tools and go!" Doctor Smurf says, as he enters from another room with Dreamy's painkillers.

"Doctor hear me out I have the perfect idea! Here come with me" Handy says, as he leads Doctor into the other room.

Papa Smurf had no choice but to lay Vanity to rest by himself. The other Smurfs agreed they would have a service at a better date in his honor.

"Ah Vanity.. " Papa Smurf says, " though you could have smurfed far longer then you did.. It would seem fate saved you from a world in shambles.. Look at us now.. Running amuck in a panic.. It is like we are mirrors… Shattered mirrors…" Papa Smurf placed the final rock upon Vanity's final resting place.. And turned to face a world in chaos.


	3. The Mecha Smurf

Chapter 3: The Mecha Smurf

Handy and Doctor work against the clock on a difficult procedure never before performed by Smurf or man, with Time running out for Dreamy, a unlikely duo of Smurf masterminds race against the clock.

"Wrench…. Hammer…. Gears.." Handy named off every tool as needed it, Doctor would standby and hand each tool as Handy ordered for them while monitoring Dreamy's heart rate and managing his vital senses.

"That ought to Smurf it Doctor.. Now your turn" Handy says, as he steps back for Doctor to take position. Doctor Smurf removes several surgical tools from his coat and puts his mask on as he steps up to Dreamy's stretcher.

"This will be the hardest thing I have ever Smurfed Handy.. I hope it works" Doctor says, as he dabs at his forehead with a cloth as to remove sweat.

Handy steps outside the tent with his tool set for his job was done and he hadn't the stomach to watch what Doctor was going to do. The sun was now hiding itself behind the trees as the sky slightly clears and the storm that destroyed Vanity finally comes to an end. It was evening in the village and Miner Has returned from a 3 day expedition of an underground cavern. " Hey Miner" Handy said, as he saw his fellow Smurf coming up the street towards the well.

"How ye be doin Handy?" Miner replies, as he draws a bucket of well water with which to wash the soot and coal dust from his black and blue body.

"Not to Smurfy I'm afraid… you have missed a lot." Handy hesitates slightly in his words but comes to realization that he must be the bearer of bad news to Miner.

"sere a problem Handy?" Miner asks, as he carries his bucket back to his hut, not even making eye contact with Handy.

Handy follows miner to his hut where he explains all that has occurred during this unusual day of misfortune. Miner takes this surprisingly well and sheds not one tear over Vanity. Unlike the other Smurfs Miner realizes that Vanity was rather selfish and instead of dealing with him like the other Smurfs Miner chose not to form a Smurf to Smurf bond with him so hearing of Vanity's death only brought shock to Miner's ears on account of the dance being impossible and the very unlikely way Vanity had died.

"Well from what Papa Smurf says I reckon we'd be a lot safer underground then up 'ere where all Smurf is about to be breakin loose" Miner said, while changing the candle on his helmet and storing nearly a hundred more in a burlap sack.

" You know what Miner? Your abso-smurfly right! If we tunnel under the earth we could avoid the gusting winds!" Handy replied.

"Aye. And what's better, I know exactly the best tunnels we be taken to." Miner says, as he unravels a scroll containing a very detailed and well drawn map of various underground tunnels, caverns, mines, and rest spots that Miner has encountered in his century of mining, resource gathering, and digging.

"Miner! This is Smurftastic! Unbelievable! I never knew you were such a great map designer! Why.. This makes Tracker's maps look amateur!" Handy exclaimed, amazed.

"Ya know Handy? I be trustin Papa Smurf as much as the next Smurf, and I be truly fond of 'im as well. But from what ye be sayin bout 'im I don really think he cares for us anymore.. Since he be goin an sayin that" Miner said, tossing a few picks and a shovel into another sack and slinging it over his back.

" Are you saying we should form a group and head towards the tunnels tonight instead of going with Papa Smurf?" Handy asks.

" Group or no group Handy… I be goin into the mines regardless" Miner states, as both Smurfs head for the door.

"Alright Miner.. Give me some time to try and convince some Smurfs to join our cause I'll meet you at the mines entrance in three turns of the glass" Handy says, as he makes way back to the well to find more Smurfs.

" I be waitin for ya Handy and best of luck to ya" Miner shouts, as he heads the opposite way towards the mines.

Handy fills a goatskin with water and secures it with a cork, and then announces his and Miner's plan to every Smurf that would listen. In the end he convinced sloppy, scaredy, painter, sporty, and Hunter to come along with Miner and him to the tunnels.

" Come on Doctor.. We need you" Handy complained, as he fails to convince Doctor to come along.

"Aye.. You and every other Smurf in the world.." Doctor replied as he goes back into the tent to finish work on Dreamy.

" B-But Doctor!-" Handy's words were cut short.

"Not another word Handy! Now leave! You may be rebelling Papa Smurf's orders but I will not and I will not come along and see to it that your bodies are well Smurfed for burial! Mark my words Handy… you seven are going to Smurf in those mines.. You're a dead Smurf walking! Now be gone!" Doctor said.

It was final Doctor Smurf was not coming along. Handy gathered his fellow Smurfs and headed for the mines when he was accompanied by Hefty, Tuffy shortly behind.

"So… Then this is it.. Your not coming along then?" Hefty said.

" I'm really sorry Hefty.." Handy replied.

" I just want you to know.. No matter what happens… You will always be my best friend Handy" Hefty said.

" Same here buddy… Take good care of Papa Smurf and the others.. Perhaps we will Smurf again someday." Handy says, holding out his hand to Hefty.

" Count on it pal" Hefty says, as he shakes Handy's hand.

Both Smurfs say their goodbyes and parted ways Hefty accompanied by his mentor Tuffy, headed for the Great Oak as the sun turns red in the sky on its way down over the horizon signifying the beginning of night, and the last few peaceful hours the Smurfs will have before the winds hit. Meanwhile Harmony's trumpet goes off at Doctor's tent and the remaining Smurfs gathered around as Doctor steps out of his tent, a warm, happy smile on his face and his eyes lit up with pride and satisfaction.

"My fellow Smurfs!" Doctor began, as he threw his ungloved hands in the air to request silence and full attention.

" I have amazing news!" Doctor continues.

" I hate news!" Grouchy shouts, as he tends to Baby.

" Erm.. Anyway.. I am proud to announce that Dreamy Smurf has made a full recovery! And will be joining us tonight! And every night after for the rest of his Smurf!" Doctor declares proudly.

" At this I am proud to present to you… " Doctor says followed by a long pause and a drum roll performed badly by Harmony.

" Captain Dreamy Smurf!" Doctor says, as the tent door flings open and Dreamy steps out. There was a loud cheer as every Smurf in the village roared with applause and tears of joy. Dreamy steps into the crowd and proudly glances at his fellow Smurfs, a single tear forming at his good eye.

" Horray for Captain Dreamy! Horray for Captain Dreamy!" The Smurfs chanted.

" Thank you all! Your all such amazing friends!" Dreamy cried, with tears in his eye.

Brainy steps up towards Doctor's tent and lifts his finger for a lecture.

"Of course! I knew all the time that Dreamy was gonna make it! It is with great honor that I Brainy Smurf take 100% credit for it was no doubt that my brilliant book: "Brainy Smurf's Book of Surgery" was the cause for this astounding miracle performed today! Further more I-" Brainy's lecture was cut off when he was thrown out of town again, with the classic butterfly scene and brainy flying in landing on his head. " At least they appreciate a good book" Brainy says, before his book flies out after and hits him in the head.

" Never mind" Brainy says dizzily.

" So glad you could make it Brainy.. He he" Papa Smurf chuckled, as he leaned with an elbow against the Great Oak, a slightly senile look on his face.

" Papa Smurf? Are you feeling well?" Brainy asks.

" Never better Brainy what ever would lead you to ask that?" Papa Smurf said.

" Oh heh… Nothing Papa Smurf nothing at all. Why I for one think you have never looked Smurfier and-"

"That will be quite enough Brainy" Papa Smurf said.

" Yes Papa Smurf…" Brainy replied, rolling his eyes.

The two Smurfs wait for the other Smurfs… Which path will they take? Will they head for the Great Oak and the comfort of Papa Smurf… Or will other means cause them to take a different path? Find out in chapter 3 of the continuing saga: Smurfocalypse.


	4. The Fall of Smurf Village

Chapter 4- The Fall of Smurf Village

After 3 turns of the glass the Wind picked up speed just as prophecy promised. Miner and Handy's group descended into the questionable safety of the mines as Tracker leads the rest of the Smurfs to Papa Smurf and Brainy under the oak. Papa Smurf greeted his little Smurfs with open arms and began a head count.

"What do you mean they wont be joining us?" asked Papa Smurf to Hefty, upon hearing news of Miner's plan.

" Sorry Papa Smurf. I didn't think anything of it. We all just assumed during this situation that you didn't care what we did." Hefty said.

" And you said nothing to try and convince him to stay?!" Papa Smurf asked impatiently.

" Well I… No Papa Smurf…" Hefty said, completely ashamed of himself now.

" Well you have put all 7 of them in grave danger by allowing them to Smurf down there without saying a word.. Should anything happen to them you will have to live with the guilt for the rest of your Smurf! It was a very unsmurfy thing to do Hefty." Papa Smurf lectured.

Hefty lowered his head in shame, his face normally filled with pride and bravery now flushed in disappointment as he takes his place in line and awaits a head count.

"Yes way to go Hefty! You really did great!" Brainy says harshly, with sarcasm.

Papa Smurf goes down the line naming off every Smurf present and ruling out Miner's group of careless and foolish Smurfs.

" Great Smurf! Where's Baby!" Papa Smurf shouts.

" Over here Papa Smurf" Grouchy answers. He holds the young smurfling with the utmost care and affection, this scene was a shocking surprise to every Smurf present. Grouchy is perhaps the only Smurf besides Tracker who has yet to loose his cool during the given situation. He stands there with his scowl on his face holding young Baby Smurf who is just laughing and wiggling and playing with his rattle. Nether of the two were in line but just kind of lingering next to it which is why Papa Smurf had not noticed them during the head count.

" Why weren't you in line Grouchy?" asked Papa Smurf.

" I hate lines!" Grouchy says, before adding "Baby hates lines too right Baby?"

Baby answers by folding his arms and forming a scowl on his face, dropping his rattle. All the Smurfs burst into laughter including Baby while Grouchy looks down at him and gives him a slight grin.

"He he he yes, well I believe it's time for another Smurf to take care of Baby now." Papa Smurf said as he took Baby out of Grouchy's arms. Grouchy bent down and picked up Baby's rattle and gave it back to Baby, he was rewarded a bonk on the head for his good deed by Baby himself.

" I'll take him Papa Smurf…" Smurfette said, with a shaky voice.

" Are you sure Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asks.

" Y-yeah I'll be alright now.." Smurfette answers, as she wipes her eyes clean of tears and accepts the young Smurf into her arms.

" There there Smurfette… It is a shock to all of us.." Papa Smurf said, as Smurfette returned to her spot in line.

" Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk! A shock! Now that's funny!" Jokey insensitively added, laughing.

You would see the classic butterfly scene before Jokey flew on to the screen and landed on his head in the mud.

"Ahem.. Now then.. It won't be much longer now my little Smurfs… We should seek shelter within the Great Oak's trunk and start discussing what we will do after the villages destruction." Papa Smurf says, as he approaches the trunk of the mighty tree.

"Well gosh Papa Smurf! How is any Smurf going to get into there?" Clumsy says, knocking on the firm trunk of the mighty oak.

" Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy!.. Papa Smurf obviously has some plan or special way to get into the tree. It is surely obvious to every Smurf here that there is a secret door. Perhaps a chant or spell would make the oak reveal it's secret passage and-" Brainy opens his eyes to see everyone gone, the wind becoming fierce as the night progresses.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Brainy shouts, as he storms into the trunk just before the entrance shuts, every Smurf laughing in the background.

" Papa Smurf?" asks Tracker, "might I propose that we head north of the forest following the bank of the "River Smurf"? I am picking up the scent of many different kinds of food in that direction and if we stay close to the "River Smurf" we will have access to plenty of water.

" That's a Smurfy idea Tracker!" replied Papa Smurf, " but what if something unfortunate should happen to you? How would the rest of us make it to our destination" Papa Smurf added.

"No problem Papa Smurf!" Tracker immediately answers, as he slaps several maps onto the walls of the trunk and pins them to the tree.

"I see… But.. Only Brainy, Dreamy, You, and myself could understand such professionally detailed maps Tracker". Papa Smurf points out.

" Then I believe it is time for a much needed and delayed lesson on survival in uncivilized wilderness! Smurfs! Get comfortable! It's gonna be a jolly good night of learning and studeies.." Tracker declares.

"I hate uncivilized wilderness!" Grouchy yells in protest.

Tracker gives every Smurf a compass, a pocket knife, a goatskin of water ( and a bottle for Baby ), and a copy of a section of the map of the forest that surrounds them. Every Smurf finds a place to sit and await Tracker's lessons.

"Smurfs listen up now!" Papa Smurf yells, as he waves his hands demanding attention and silence. "Tracker has been waiting anxiously for this opportunity and spent a very long time arranging this important lesson! So lets all encourage Tracker and welcome his knowledge, taking it in as our own." Papa Smurf adds, before he takes his seat and Tracker approaches the front of the group. He was about to begin when Brainy stands up and starts in.

" I for one think that this is a most Smurfy opportunity to enhance the minds of the rather unintelligent existence that most Smurfs here are forced to face every single day.. Furthermore I am sure that Tracker will openly and most generously accept a copy of my book: _"Brainy Smurf's guide to the outdoors". _That being said I-" Brainy's speech was cut short when Tracker attempted to shove Brainy's book into his mouth to get him to shut up. Only half succeeding to do so, Brainy slowly sits back in his seat before spitting his textbook out onto the floor with a hack followed by an uproar of echoing laughter surrounding him.

" Gosh Brainy.. Are ya hurt?" Clumsy asks.

" Just my pride Clumsy" Brainy says, correcting the position of his glasses to there proper location on his head. " Golly!" Clumsy replied.

"Now then without further ado. Let us begin with the navigation of the compass. If every Smurf would please pick up your compass and examine it closely upon doing so you will notice a jolly little needle surround by for Letters of the Human alphabet. Whichever direction the needle is pointing in resembles which direction you face on the forest map. If you draw your attention to your map you will find a very similar symbol as the inside of your compass… this is known as the Compass Rose-" Tracker continued his fairly detailed lesson while Dreamy sits slouched in the far back of the trunk. His mind wandering, a endless amount of thoughts, scenarios, and visions flying around at once conflicting with his pounding head and slight difficulty getting use to his refined body.

" Something is obviously on your mind Dreamy…" Papa Smurf whispers, as he sits down next to Dreamy, setting Baby down in his tiny lap.

Dreamy fights fears of being laughed at, persecuted, and mocked as he also considers telling Papa Smurf about his strangely accurate day dreams.

"You believe me about my friend the visitor from Outer Smurf right Papa?" Dreamy whispers.

" Eh.. Why yes of course I do Dreamy but where are you going with this?" Papa Smurf replied.

" Something tragic is about to happened Papa Smurf… I am getting weird daydreams and visions and-" Dreamy was interrupted.

" Oh now, now Dreamy.. Perhaps you are just experiencing side effects from the medicine". Papa Smurf whispers.

" Wha?… B-But Papa Smurf! Just hear me out will ya?!" Dreamy persists.

" That will be enough Dreamy.. The last thing we need to add is a panic to the situation.." Papa Smurf said.

" I know about the Great Smurf…" Dreamy adds, slipping Papa Smurf a paper.

" Amazing! Simply amazing!" Papa Smurf uttered upon unfolding the parchment.

" But wherever… However did you-?" Papa Smurf says.

Dreamy answers by pointing his last real finger on his left hand to towards the sky. Papa Smurf is astonished, he looks at Dreamy then at the sky and then back to the paper.

"Now do you believe me Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asks with certainty.

"Amazing…" Papa Smurf whispered.

The wind outside was blowing with such intensity that it almost felt as though the oak was swaying back and forth. The roar of gusts so loud that Tracker was pretty much screaming in order to continue his lesson. You could hear the roofs fly off every hut, the storage tower once filled with bounty now empty as it was carried by the wind into the oak, shattering the fine structure on impact. Every Smurf far to shaken to sleep (with the exception of Lazy and Baby of course) found themselves forced to turn to Papa Smurf, who aided them with a sleeping spell, putting them in a trance so they could sleep. It truly sounded like the world was ending to the tiny blue creatures as the night persisted it only got worse.

Papa Smurf sat down with Dreamy and Dreamy told Papa Smurf of all that he had thought about before his accident, Papa Smurf was amazed and never heard anything quite like it before, it was a lot to take in during such hard times. Papa Smurf is still not completely convinced that Dreamy has any form of special power to him. He decides it was just a lucky guess and that the dream about the Great Smurf was just a near death experience caused by medicine and fear. Although none of Papa Smurf's theories could explain the artifact handed to him by Dreamy an hour ago. The artifact was wrapped in a normal piece of paper but the artifact itself was like nothing Papa Smurf had ever seen or heard of before. It was a bronze idol in the form of a rather large Smurf with a tome under his arm and a scepter with an orb as bright as the very sun itself atop of it, which made it painful to eyes to look at directly without proper eye protection. The Smurf looked to be young around 170 years of age and wore long robes that covered even his torso which rarely any Smurf does, his free hand reaching out in a friendly gesture as to welcome someone, his eyes were closed and he had a grin on his face with a tattoo of an eye on his forehead. Such a being seemed unreal to Papa Smurf if he had not known better he would have thought Dreamy created this himself or got it from a human marketplace or from somewhere on his travels, but very few beings know of Smurfs that can speak a recognizable language and have the intelligence to smelt bronze.

The idol gave something of a peaceful feeling to Papa Smurf as he gazed at it's wonder while dozing off, he wasn't sure but he could have sworn the expression on it's face changed to that of a angry one blazing with wrath, giving off a eerie feeling of hopelessness and death. But he couldn't say for sure he was far to tired. When Dawn emerged from the horizon every Smurf gathered their things and waited for Papa Smurf to chant the spell that would free them from the safety of the Great Oak's trunk.

The scene that greeted the Smurfs upon exiting the tree was most tragic and heartbreaking. The village that they had lived in for over a century was now rubble, only the foundation of the well remains.

"Great Smurf…" Papa Smurf says, in response to the scene present before him.


	5. Smurfs in a Strange Land

The Smurfocalypse chapter 5: Smurfs in a Strange Land

The sun lingers directly above our now homeless little blue friends as the group ravages threw their once homes with hopes to find at the very least 1 precious item that might have survived the gusting winds of vengeance. But the Smurf Village was not the only thing that was completely altered by the wind. Trees were pulled from their very roots leaving huge holes in the earth and a perilous obstacle where once a healthy forest thrived. The dam was destroyed leaving the village flooded but fortunately since it was mid summer their was only enough water to completely soak a Smurfs shoes in it. The wind having long finished its rampage now has settled leaving a dreadful heat to torment our blue buddies.

The way the woods was altered leads a mind to the thought of possibility that perhaps the world itself suffered from the wrath of the Great Smurf, the fact that there are a couple of Smurfs that have ventured beyond the village just fuels this thought, the fact a Smurf was and still perhaps is venturing further beyond the very woods extends this thought while the words of a very lucky Smurf confirms it as no longer a thought but harsh reality that hit Papa Smurf square in the face like a two by four. The aged and most respected leader watched as his little Smurfs ravaged through rubble like scavengers for long enough. It was time to take further action, action that would serve to be productive. If the Great Smurf tried to perform a genocide of Smurf kind the previous night and learned that not all Smurfs lived in the village then no doubt he had just unleashed chaos on the entire planet to ensure their extinction. The familiar and ear piercing song of Harmony Smurf gathered all to foundation of the well that once stood in the center of town, Papa Smurf raises a single hand and the crowd goes quiet.

"Listen up my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf ordered, "I realize the events of the passed day has really left an impact on us all and has forever scarred our hearts. But what we have here is a serious problem! I have reason to believe that this devastating destruction is not exclusive to our mark in the forest. In other words.. We are going to have to Smurf life all over again… Learn new surroundings, Find new ways of food and shelter, but most harshly I don't think it is safe to live here anymore! We are going to have to prepare for quite a long journey… We are leaving these woods forever.."

Papa Smurf's words lingered in the minds of the crowd, every Smurf had the same question.

"But where else would we go Papa Smurf? There are dangers out there, like Humans, dragons, and Gargamel!" Brainy shouts.

" Gargamel?!" the group shouts.

" Now, now Smurfs!.. There is no time for panic! Listen here we have got to stay strong and keep a positive attitude here!" Papa Smurf shouts.

The crowd uproars in sheer terror as Smurfs panic and howl in fear.

"We're all gonna Smurf!" Brainy shouts.

" My kitchen! My beautiful kitchen!" Greedy shouts.

" My flowers are all dead!" Smurfette cries.

" My Smurf hurts!" Clumsy shouts.

" I'm tired!" Lazy adds.

" I hate positive!" Grouchy shouts.

The clamor of Smurfs carrying on and the sound of Baby Smurf wailing was enough when combined with the current situation to light a tiny flame somewhere deep within Papa Smurf which grew an expanded until it was a roaring blaze which erupted out of Papa Smurf's mouth with a bang.

" Every Smurf be quiet! Smurf up! Do you hear me?! Shut your Smurf this very instant!" Papa Smurf yells to the top of his lungs mad with frustration and rage as he stomps his foot down, grabs Harmony's trumpet violently from his hands and blows a note so painfully loud it could strike a human deaf. The crowd instantly stifles, jaws agape, and wide eyed, every Smurf was to devastated by Papa Smurfs behavior to even move a muscle, only a group gasp followed by fear induced silence was present. Harmony was huddled up in a ball scared stiff, no Smurf expected to ever in a million years see Papa Smurf so angry.

Between deep breaths of anger Papa Smurf throws Harmony's trumpet towards the ground which Harmony bravely snatched up before harm could come to it, followed by a fear striking glare from Papa Smurf which left Harmony reeling into the crowd for safety in numbers.

" Now listen here! I don't want to hear anymore of this unsmurfy, "Smurf is me" kind of talk! Have we already forgotten what happened to Vanity?! He met a most painful and unfortunate end yesterday… And all you cared about was yourselves! Running around in panic like chickens with their heads cut off, worrying about your petty possessions being ruined! While poor Vanity lay on a slab black, blue, and cold to the touch… Not a single one of you came to Vanity's burial… Not even one! And last night after Tracker's lessons not a single one of you mentioned your promise to hold a service in Vanity's name! Instead you were complaining because the wind that was destroying the outside world because of us was keeping you awake! Papa Smurf paused, his face as red as his cap he glared with bitter anger at a sleeping Lazy Smurf leaning against a tree log.

In an act of pure frustration Papa Smurf picks up a stone and hurls it with all of his might right at Lazy who was beginning to snore, the stone made contact with the back of Lazy's head making a thump noise as it struck, Lazy awoke instantly with shock and screamed in response to the sudden burst of sharp unforgiving pain, he grabbed the back of his head and winced as a single tear formed in his eye, his cap slowly turning a bright crimson where the rock hit.

" If I ever catch you sleeping while I am speaking ever again so help me I will ban you from this village! " Papa Smurf spits in anger.

Lazy throws his head back and howls as tears stream from his eyes, every Smurf stared in horror not believing what was happening. Papa Smurf snapped and perhaps nothing would be the same ever again, but all in all Papa Smurf was right it was time to start toughening up. Nobody likes a 150 some year old baby. Papa Smurf hesitates the urge to confront Lazy and tell him that something struck him from atop a tree, anything that would imply that he did not hurt Lazy, but with a heavy heart and holding back tears of his own, he remembers that lies censor nothing for long and are most dishonest which would go against Papa Smurf's good nature. He turns to the crowd and tries to maintain a less fearsome but still firm tone of voice and continues.

" You have all behaved very unsmurfy and I am very disappointed in you… I thought I taught you all better then this.. You should know how and how not to behave during times of panic.. I must admit I have not been to Smurfy myself.. This is all I have to say.. Accept one more thing… If we cannot toughen up and keep a positive attitude we are all going to be dead!" Papa Smurf gives Tracker the floor and heads into some bushes.

" Papa Smurf! Where are you g-" Brainy's question was cut short when Tracker laid a hand over his mouth and gave him a look that suggested Papa Smurf wanted to be alone, Brainy nodded his head and returned to his place amongst the crowd between Alchemist and Architect who both were still taking in the moment and had a look of shock plastered on their faces. Grouchy had been gone the whole time, he took Baby and went back to the oak to try and calm him down, he comes back with Baby finally asleep in his arms, all cried out and tired.

" What was Papa Smurf all mad about?" Grouchy asks.

" Lazy fell asleep during his speech" Tracker answered.

" I hate lazy!" Grouchy says.

" Grouchy Smurf! That is no way to talk about Lazy! He was just tired! We are all very tired! And Papa Smurf hit him with a rock!" Smurfette yells.

Grouchy looked Smurfette in the eyes for a moment, beautiful and large, unlike male Smurf eyes, they were sparkling from tears forming and deep down Grouchy regretted everything he said. He realizes these are hard times and every Smurf must stick together. A part of Grouchy he believed to be lost forever long ago was slightly opened when he first held Baby in his arms, and as he stared into Smurfette's eyes he felt it opening a little more. Grouchy deep down truly loves Smurfette, more then any Smurf in the village will ever love her, and more then they know. Grouchy truly felt sorry for what he said and he hurt poor Smurfette's feelings, but alas, Grouchy's pride is to great and he responds to her lecture by rolling his eyes and grunting before turning his back on her and walking away.

" Oh that Grouchy Smurf! He is just always so… Grouchy!" Smurfette said frustrated while stomping her heel into the soft earth.

" You know he can't help it Smurfette…" Hefty says putting a hand on Smurfette's sholder.

" Yeah I know.. But what if he could change?.. Despite what happened to him.. I know he could do it if he just tried." Smurfette said while blinking away tears.

" Maybe he just needs a little help Smurfette… Why don't you just tell him already?" Hefty says.

Smurfette blushed a bright red. "Oh Hefty… I-I just couldn't! Its not fair to you guys.. And what if he hates me just like he hates Brainy, jokey, lazy, and dreamy?" Smurfette said, the thought of Grouchy hating her made the tears come back, hot and stinging to her eyes.

"I am sure after awhile the they will understand Smurfette.. Besides.. A true friend would want to see two of his friends happy.. Even if it Smurfs." Hefty says, before adding

" Its your life Smurfette.. Live it the way you want… I think you would be surprised from the result." at that Hefty left to join the others as those who did not understand the previous nights lesson fully were getting extra help from Tracker while they waited for Papa Smurf's next move, and Hefty was sure as he was blue that he had no clue what Tracker was talking about. Smurfette stood there sniffling a little as her crying seized and watched Grouchy walking with Baby in his arms in the distance, pacing and seemingly mumbling to himself. Smurfette thought about what Hefty told her and a light blush formed on her face.

" Look at how sweet he is with Baby… His old self is in their somewhere… I know it" Smurfette thought to herself. Her moment of privacy was broken when Poet came up to her.

"Hey Smurfette! Would you like to hear the poem I made in honor of Vanity?" Poet asked knowing smurfette is to kind to deny him his anxious request for a listener.

"Oh Poet!… I would love to." Smurfette said as she followed him.


	6. Follow Your Nose Tracker!

Chapter 6: Follow Your Nose Tracker!

Grouchy watched as Smurfette followed Poet until they were both out of his sight range.

" I hate Poet!" Grouchy screams, his face turning red. You could never be certain, but the way Baby wiggled his arms around in Grouchy's arms allowed for a split second a sight that almost seemed like Baby gave Poet the finger, of course if he had its not like he or any other Smurf for that matter would have any idea what that meant. Baby folded his arms and gave the same scowl that Grouchy did towards the direction where Poet and Smurfette disappeared from range of sight. Papa Smurf comes out from inside the bushes and makes a commanding gesture with his arm towards Harmony who immediately sounded the trumpet that gathered every Smurf together. Papa Smurf approaches the crowd and raises a hand for silence, then returns it to his back with his other one.

" Listen up my little Smurfs! The time has come to advance forth from these woods.. Never to return again! It is best for us all this way… But first follow me to the River Smurf… I believe we all know what we must do before we depart." Papa Smurf says, as Brainy hands Papa Smurf Vanity's beloved shattered mirror with a sad expression on his face. Every other Smurf followed Brainy in line formation, each (except for Grouchy) had their head down and sported a frown on their face. Their pilgrimage of sorrow was short lived for Smurf Village was not to far from the River Smurf. Upon reaching its bank the Smurfs gathered around Papa Smurf in wedge formation as Papa Smurf reached into his pocket and pulled out a scorched pink flower pin and set it upon the shattered mirror, he then placed both items on a small raft made of twigs and vine and the forest grew silent as Papa Smurf recited the sorrowful final farewell.

"From nature to stork,

From stork to village,

From village to mushroom,

From mushroom to Smurfhood,

And in time comes knowledge,

As does age, and experience,

And then one day,

From Smurfhood to nature… just like long ago,

And as the River Smurf flows…

So does the River of Life flow…

Into the endless sea…

And as every Smurf knows..

The memory of loving grows and grows…"

The crowd by now weeps silent tears as each of them place a single flower atop the mirror and Papa Smurf sends the raft out with a push to be carried by the river.

"And Vanity Smurf will always be… In loving memory…"

Just after Papa Smurf's words every Smurf responded in a moment of silence, with chin down and tears of silence running down their cheeks, except for Grouchy who held a crying Baby Smurf in his arms and managed his usual scowl, and Hefty who stood up straight with his cap near his heart with his head held high. The soft sound of bagpipes was heard in the distance which naturally drew every Smurfs attention, and sitting on a rock by the bank on the other side of the river was none other then Gutsy Smurf. He played a sad tune on his bagpipes with his eyes closed and rocking softly from side to side. Upon finishing he looked up across the river at his fellow Smurfs.

"Gutsy! Your alright!" Smurfette yelled with joy.

" Well of course lass!… It would take more then a we breeze to take down Gutsy Smurf!" Gutsy said confidently, as he dives straight into the River Smurf and skillfully swims with great agility towards the others.

"Adda Smurf Gutsy!" Hefty yells, as he gives Gutsy a friendly punch to the shoulder.

" Easy there Lad! Heh heh…" Gutsy replies, as he approaches Tuffy who was standing beside Hefty.

" Aye their Tuffy! I see ye been pumpin thee ol' iron! Yer starten to get a bulk to ya." Gutsy says, as he tests Tuffy's muscle mass with a squeeze.

" Hefty has been training me to be fit! He's a great coach." Tuffy says, with pride.

" That sure is Smurfy of im' to be takin the time to help ya out! Just like Hefty to be quick to lend a Smurfing hand" Gutsy says, as he approaches Papa Smurf.

" So… This is really the end of the Smurf Village aye Papa Smurf?" Gutsy asks.

" I'm afraid so Gutsy.. I also fear the next hundred years is not going to be Smurfy." Papa Smurf sorrowfully blurts out.

" We didn't know you would be Smurfing back so soon Gutsy.. I must admit I feared the worse.." Papa Smurf said.

" Ah nonsense Papa Smurf! It would have to be worse then this to take down me!" Gutsy says.

" He, he well then.. We mid as well begin our journey my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf says, before asking: "Tracker?!"

" Right here Papa Smurf!" Tracker raises his hand high as the crowd parts to make way for him.

"The time has come Tracker Smurf… You will be top authority from here on out until our journey is complete…It is a very big responsibility.. But I know we can count on you!" Papa Smurf says, putting a hand on Tracker's shoulder.

" I wont let you down Papa Smurf!" Tracker says proudly, before turning to the crowd.

" Alright Smurfs! Up and at em' now! We have a lot of ground to cover! Compasses… Out! Line formation! " Tracker orders.

" I hate lines!" Grouchy yells, in the background.

" Alright everyone ready?!" Tracker yells.

" Ready!" the crowd yells.

" I hate ready! And I hate yelling!" Grouchy screams.

" Here Grouchy, its Baby's naptime anyway.. I will Smurf in back as far away from the noise as possible." Papa Smurf says as he takes Baby out of Grouchy's arms.

" I hate naptime" Grouchy whispers.

"Then we're off! Tally Ho And all that Rot!" Tracker yells, as he leads the society of homeless Smurfs towards the scent of food of plenty.

Smurfette walked in line between Hefty and Doctor, who was in front of Lazy to keep an eye on his injury and to make sure he does not fall asleep, for to do so in his current condition could prove to be fatal. She wiped Tears of morning from her cheeks and parted her long blonde hair to the sides away from her face. Hefty walks ever vigilant throughout the altered surroundings, stepping over fallen twigs, avoiding unearthed brush scattered by wind amongst the forest floor. Hefty was not going to allow any curse bringing rotten luck bring him down, he walks with his head held high, Tuffy shortly behind, each of them carried spears which Hefty made from flint and branch during Papa Smurf's cool down period in the bushes, only a fool ventures out in this situation unarmed and unprepared and should any further threats endanger his family he will not think twice before putting an end to it, whatever it may be. Hefty remembered something from long ago, a time when a "knight of the round table" once visited the village to slay a dragon, Hefty learned much about combat and the way of the knight during those days even if his teacher was a complete coward.

Hefty handed his spear to Tuffy who then nodded and passed it down to Gutsy, who at first refused the weapon declaring he could hand to hand anything that challenged him, after a look of disbelief from Hefty he accepted it, his face flushing remembering dragons, unfriendly wolves, and the possibility of an encounter from Azrael.

Those 3 were not about to take a threat lightly. And they hope that through their bravery and courage that eventually every Smurf will develop a sense of fight rather then flight, fore Papa Smurf's Lab is history along with all of his potions and all but one of his books which Papa Smurf refuses to reveal the nature of. Alchemist has a potions book but not any tool to brew up a concoction and very few ingredients, a harsh reality that Papa Smurf failed to bring up is that: the Smurfs will no longer have the safety of magic they have grown accustomed to as a means of defense. The Lab is gone, Alchemist's Lab is history, and even more scary the thought, Doctor Smurf's hospital is no more. All the medical supplies left in existence within reach of Smurf hands without conversing with humans lays in a med-kit though large, it would never last long if it had to help nearly 100 Smurfs, Doctor guards this kit with his life as if it were his own child to see that no Smurf goes messing around in it, after all Dabbler Smurf was among the group and you never know when Dabbler might try to play doctor again.

Greedy walks in line directly behind Tracker, filling his face with goodies from his sack recklessly and without considering the limits of food supply and that nearly 100 Smurfs must eat. The scent of pastries fills the air and the sounds of tiny stomachs growling breaks the almost silent tension.

" Would you put those away Greedy!? The rest of us are starving over here and your stuffing your face!" Brainy shouts.

" Uh.. Yeah! What gives you the right to eat?! You not so special!" Clumsy adds.

Suddenly the group grows frenzied and everyone is screaming at Greedy, Unleashing harsh words describing weight and before long they started a riot, wrestling Greed to the ground and taking the sack. Tracker looses his train of thought and whips around to the Smurfs, waving his fist in the air shouting: "Pipe down will you?! I'll never get us their before nightfall at this rate!" The sack is stolen from one Smurf's hands to another before brainy reaches out and swipes it from Pushover and runs as fast as he can to Papa Smurf, giving the bag to him and notifying him what the cause of the ruckus was.

" I am surprised at all of you!.. Fighting back and forth amongst one another like humans!.. I will hold the sack from now on! And I will also be deciding when scheduled eating hours will take place! Now all of you back in line! And follow Tracker.. The sooner we get there the sooner we can set up camp and eat!" Papa Smurf orders, as a sleeping Baby Smurf makes a disturbed expression on his face followed by opening his tired little eyes and crying in protest to the noise.

"Now look what you have done.. You woke Baby from his sleep.. Are you truly so heartless.. Has this time of misfortune shaken us so? That you are so selfish that would deny a sweet little Baby Smurf the rest he needs to grow? There, there Baby.." Papa Smurf says.

"Here Papa Smurf! I'll watch the little squeezer and make sure he gets the silence he needs to rest!" Hefty says, opening his arms for Baby.

"That is very Smurfy of you Hefty!" Papa Smurf replies with a smile, and hands Baby to Hefty.

" Yeah Papa Smurf! We will be good and quiet for Baby so he can nap." Says Tailor.

" Excellent! See to it that you do." Papa Smurf says, with a smile.

Tracker picks up the scent of food once more and sets off in hot pursuit of the trail, they cover much ground before the early signs of evening reveals it's ugly head. What the Smurfs see next brings a great sorrow into their hearts, and strikes fear into it as well. Every Smurf gathers around what use to be the forests only supply of Smurfberries. The once sweet smelling bushes decorated with divine tasting red berries now lay uprooted, pummeled by fallen trees, and violated by wildlife. Baby refuses to consume anything with absence of the Smurfberry in it's being, if the Smurfberry supply already stored runs dry… Baby could starve to death.

"Great Smurfs a fire! Me Smurfberry crop!" Farmer cries, as he falls to his knees, dropping his trademark hoe to the ground.

" Oh Papa Smurf! This is aweful! Just terrible! What will we do?!" Smurfette cries out.

" Well I…. I haven't the slightest clue Smurfette.." Papa Smurf replies puzzled.

" Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfette! Are you that naïve? Every Smurf knows that vegetation always drops some form of seed with which to reproduce itself! And I, Brainy Smurf, would be so noble as to personally examine the site for seeds!" Brainy says, as he approaches the mass of partially fallen tree trunks and scattered aught from trees that crushed nearly all the bushes.

Brainy proceeds to climb a fallen trunk and enter the mass, when a large stone from the hill above gives way to gravity and tumbles down, crashing into a partially fallen tree with a loud smack, knocking it out of place and sending it crashing down towards Brainy, who immediately looked above him in shock upon hearing the smack.

"Brainy! Get out of there!" Papa Smurf shouts, as the crowd behind him gasps.

Papa Smurf saw the mighty tree smack down with an impact so strong it cracked the trunk below it. He heard Brainy shout to the top of his lungs followed by the massive sound given off by the trees collision with the ground, Brainy's glasses went flying threw the air, landing unharmed just in front of the accident. And then their was silence.


	7. No Smurf's Land

Chapter 7: No Smurf's Land

"Oh, Papa Smurf!… Say that didn't just happen!" Smurfette cries, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"You don't think Brainy is…?" Hefty asks.

" Well… There's always a chance he made it Hefty." Papa Smurf says.

" N-No! He can't be! He can't! Brainy!" Clumsy yells, as he runs as fast as he can towards the mess of fallen forest to save his best friend.

" Clumsy! No! Stay away! There could be more rocks!" Papa Smurf, yells as he attempts to catch up to Clumsy and stop him.

Clumsy runs as fast as he can, leaping over the holes that once held the roots of Smurfberry bushes, and trying his best to dodge limbs of fallen trees. He approaches the fallen tree in little time as distance was short and he was fast. Clumsy Trips over a stick and lands on the ground just in front of Brainy's glasses, the only thing he had left of his best friend. The other Smurfs watched in fear and with hope that perhaps Brainy had lived the tragic an unfortunate accident. Papa Smurf reaches Clumsy who still lays where he fell, having rolled on his back, he holds Brainy's glasses close to his heart and breaks down, beginning to sob.

" W-Why Papa Smurf? Not Brainy! Anyone, …Anyone but Brainy.." Clumsy cries.

" There, There Clumsy, There is still hope. Stay put my little Smurfs! I will investigate alone." Papa Smurf says, as he climbs the trunk and disappears over the other side.

The Smurfs suffer out a suspenseful moment most unbearable with great impatience and a heavy heart while Papa Smurf looks threw the mass of fallen foliage for any trace of Brainy dead or alive, he was about to give up hope when he heard a voice call his name in the distance, the very familiar and often unappreciated voice of his assistant. Papa Smurf's eyes lit up with joy as did the other's as he parted tree limbs and tore away at leaves to get to the source of the voice.

"Ah… My head.." Brainy groans, as he sits up. "Papa Smurf! I'm blind! I can't see a thing!" he yells, squinting his eyes.

"I've got you Brainy" Papa Smurf says, as he grabs Brainy's hand and leads him to Clumsy.

" Gosh, Brainy! I-I thought you were dead!" Clumsy cries as he wraps his arms around Brainy and cries tears of joy.

"C-Clumsy?… Is that you?" Brainy says.

" Uh… whoops! Almost forgot." Clumsy says as he puts Brainy's glasses on him.

" Clumsy Smurf! What do you think your doing?!" Brainy says.

" Uh.. Gosh, Brainy I'm sorry….. I was just so worried…" Clumsy says, letting go.

" Y-You were?…." Brainy asks, puzzled.

" Well yeah! I was afraid I lost my best friend in the whole Smurf.." Clumsy says.

" You, …You really care that much?" Brainy asks.

" Why, sure I do Brainy" Clumsy answers.

Brainy took a moment to process this. His face lit up and tears formed under his eyes which fogged his glasses slightly.

"Oh!…. Come here you big Smurf you!" Brainy says with open arms, as Clumsy flings himself at him and they both end up bawling.

" He, he.. Yes well, all is Smurfy that ends Smurfy.. Tracker, lets continue" Papa Smurf says returning to his place in line.

" Yes Papa Smurf!" Tracker answers obediently.

And so continues the journey to a land that smells strong of food. The day is nearing it's evening When Tracker leads the group to the source of the scent that has been filling his nose all day. Tracker allows a rest stop where Smurfs could sit and refill their goatskins from the River Smurf, and then enjoy a most needed, but small portioned meal that was very closely monitored and organized by Papa Smurf and Tracker. Brainy remembers he had found a couple seeds during his search despite almost being crushed and shows them to Papa Smurf.

"Well Farmer, what do you think?" Papa Smurf asks, handing the seeds to Farmer.

Farmer examines the tiny brown seeds closely for a moment, shifting them around with his fingers and squinting as though something might pop out of it.

" Hmm… It be kinda hard to tell just by lookin at them Papa Smurf, but they seem Smurfy to me." Farmer says, handing them back.

"See Papa Smurf? I told you they would be just fine! Now we don't have to worry anymore." Brainy said.

"Hey Nat! Come look! We found Smurfberry Bush seeds!" Smurfette yells.

Natural Smurf runs up to where Papa Smurf, Brainy, Clumsy, Farmer, Alchemist, and Smurfette sit resting in a group and shows a very deep interests in the seeds. Natural asks Papa Smurf if he may see them and Papa Smurf hands them to him. Natural examines them closely like Farmer did except Natural Smurf spoke something in a weird language to the seeds and then held them up to his ear. Natural Smurf makes a look like he is going to be sick and then he looks down and shakes his head closing his eyes.

"Oh, Papa Smurf… These seeds are dead." Natural said, handing them back.

"Dead!?" They all say together, as Natural nods his head slowly in response.

"So we are all out of Smurfberries!?" Greedy screams, horrified.

"What will we do without Smurfberries Papa Smurf?!" Hefty asks.

"I… Haven't the slightest clue Hefty" Papa Smurf answers.

" Natural Smurf, are you absolutely certain these seeds would not grow?" Papa Smurf asks.

"I'm positive Papa Smurf.." Natural says.

The crowd suddenly uproars, and Smurfs are talking amongst themselves and shouting. Baby Smurf bursts into tears and starts wailing loudly as Smurfette tries to calm him down. The absence of the Smurfberry will not only lead to countless years of distasteful eating, but possibly the death of Baby Smurf, whose picky eating habits and young age will make this simple new change in diet a major struggle for survival.

"Oh, Papa Smurf! This is just awful! How will we feed Baby?!" Smurfette cries.

"This is definitely not funny!" Jokey says.

"I hate funny!" Grouchy yells.

"Now, now! Calm down my little Smurfs! There has got to be some reasonable explanation to this!… I guess the first course of action would be to see if there are any Smurfberry Bushes left after this dreadful storm! Surely at least one bush remains untouched! I will pay a visit to Mother Nature and see what she knows of all this!" Papa Smurf announces.

Papa Smurf lets out a very loud bird call and waits with his eyes on the sky. Within moments a beautiful, fine feathered Crane swoops down from above and gracefully lands just in front of Papa Smurf awaiting further orders.

"Sorry to bother you Feathers, but as you can clearly see it is an emergency!" Papa Smurf says, as he climbs onto Feathers' back and secures himself.

"Be good my little Smurfs! I should be back in a few days!" Papa Smurf says.

"But Papa Smurf! How will you find us again?!" Brainy shouts.

"He, he don't worry Brainy, I have my ways. Tracker! I am putting you in charge! Keep safe, and I want to see you all alive when I return! Nature be with you! Alright Feathers! To Mother Nature's! Papa Smurf says.

Feathers nods and takes flight, the Smurf's watch as the large crane carrying their leader flies off into the distance until he was no longer in sight range, then they returned to their business. Tracker rounded them all up and ordered them to once again form line formation and follow his lead as he continued towards their destination. Evening was coming to an end when the sight of what appeared to be a lit window revealed itself to Smurf eye in the darkening sky. It was upon realizing where they were that it dawned on Tracker that he made a terrible mistake.

"Gargamel's house?! B-But I just don't understand! Gargamel never has food! Never! Especially not in the mass quantities I smell!" Tracker yelled.

"Well… Maybe he found a decent job?" Greedy says, followed by the laughter of every Smurf.

"Anyway, I think we should take a look… Maybe we could sneak in and manage to get some to replenish our supply."

" Are you out of your Smurf?! Papa Smurf would NEVER approve of this!" Brainy shouts.

"We could be killed Tracker!" Smurfette yells.

"I have a plan Smurfs.. I will lead a few of us to the house and survey the area first! If it seems possible then we will attempt, if not then we will come back here and set up camp. Nat I will put you in charge of setting up camp! Don't fail me." Tracker says.

" You can count on me Tracker" Natural Smurf said.

" Aye! I will go with ya to Smurf things out!" Gutsy says.

" Me too Tracker!" Hefty says.

"Me three!" Tuffy says.

"Great then! Lets waste no more time! See everysmurf later!" Tracker says, as he, Hefty, Gutsy, and Tuffy set out for Gargamel's

" Oh just wait until Papa Smurf hears about this! He will not be happy!" Brainy yells.

And so Tracker leads the brave Smurfs into a land most feared by all Smurfkind. Without knowing exactly what he was getting them all into, danger lurks from every shadow in any direction. The possibility of a Smurf trap surviving the destruction might be low but be that as it may it is not impossible, Azrael roams these lands at night, on the hunt as all felines are, but unlike other felines Azrael has an acquired taste for Smurf flesh, and he will not hesitate to pursue a Smurf over mice. Azrael, traps, Gargamel. These threats are those of many that Smurfs face in a world with no light. And as the night progresses, the absence of the sun is now a reality, and a feeling of uncertainty and danger lingers in the hearts of our brave heroes as they wander the torn and decaying landscape that leads straight to ether life or a most painful death at the hands of a vengeful and greedy wizard.

A summer breeze fills the humid air. The first pleasant weather since the night the village fell, a ever calming omen to those who survived world wide destruction. But however this feeling does not compare to the realization that Tracker now must lead his fellow Smurfs….. Through no Smurf's land….


	8. Things That Go Smurf in the Night

Chapter 8: Things That Go Smurf in the Night

Tracker leads Hefty, Gutsy, and Tuffy towards the nearly destroyed hovel of the most hated wizard Gargamel. Spears in hand, and Tracker armed with his walking stick, The 4 brave Smurfs sneak and stealth fully make their way towards Gargamel's. Meanwhile back at what was formally the Smurfberry field, Natural Smurf has organized the construction of camp. Timber Smurf was in the woods gathering wood with Lazy, Dabbler, and Pushover. While Smurfette, Tailor, and Grouchy set up and prepared tents on one half of camp and Poet, Farmer, and Dreamy set up on the other half. Doctor had just gotten back from the river bank when Natural tells him to ask around camp and make sure nobody is injured from the days journey.

"So… Um.. Grouchy… Having a good night so far?" Smurfette asks, trying to spark conversation.

"I hate good nights!" Grouchy spat, as he hammered a peg into the ground.

"I just love the strap you made for Baby so you can carry him even when your hands are full Grouchy" Smurfette persists.

" I hate making straps! B-but I love Baby Smurf… Tailor helped me though I didn't do it myself" Grouchy said.

"Aye.. He is just so dedicated to protecting Baby during this time he can't bare to part with him." Tailor says, while sewing up a hole in Clumsy's tent.

Smurfette blushes and whispers "I just never knew he was so caring and sweet."

"I hate caring and sweet!" Grouchy yells, just barely hearing it from behind the tent, his cheeks turning red.

" Oh my! He heard me!" Smurfette squeals and covers her brightening red face.

" As jealous as I am Smurfette… And it kills me to say it… But if you feel so strongly for Grouchy why not just tell him already? You never know what might happen, take Vanity for example… He was gone in a flash of light.. He never even got to see the new cap I made for him at his request." Tailor says as they begin setting up a new tent.

"But Tailor you don't understand I can't just tell Grouchy tha-" Smurfette froze in fear and her face was so red she swore her nose was going to bleed as she saw Grouchy walk around the corner from another tent and look her right in the eyes.

"Tell Grouchy what?!" Grouchy said. He stared at Smurfette with a tired, annoyed, and slightly pissed look on his face, slouched over and carrying a wooden hammer for pounding pegs.

"Uh.. Um.. Well Uh.. You see.. it's a secret and-" Smurfette tries to come up with a lie to extinguish suspicion that Grouchy may have but she was interrupted.

"I hate secrets!" Grouchy coldly said before stomping off.

" Grouchy! No wait! I-" Smurfette was unable to finish her sentence.

" I hate waiting!" Grouchy yells from the distance.

Smurfette fell to her knees and put her hands over her face as she cried. It would seem that no matter how hard she tried Grouchy would always end up being mad at her. If only she had the courage to approach Grouchy and be direct, but she was not sure if he felt the same, especially right now.

" See Smurfette? Its always best to just be direct and tell the truth.. That Grouchy is an honest Smurf he is, and he does not appreciate secrecy and sneaking around. That is one of his few traits that the Black Smurf Plague did not take from him." Tailor tried to convince Smurfette that what she was doing is dishonest and rather child like. But Smurfette was to shy, to uncertain in herself to risk it. If it was any other Smurf she would be fine, but Smurfette fell for perhaps the most unique Smurf in the history of Smurf kind. Smurfette and Tailor finished their chores and Smurfette sat in her tent. It was not to roomy, only enough space to make a bed out of leaves for sleeping and an extra space to put her possessions provided she had any other then her share of the food and water supply. She did however manage to save a couple of dresses and a hair pin although she never uses it, she sets up her tents interior and sits on her bed of leaves hugging her knees and thinking. She made up her mind and decided to pay a visit to Grouchy and Baby's tent which was right next door to hers.

"Grouchy? Are you in there?" Smurfette says, as she knocks on the door Grouchy made from tree bark.

Grouchy opens the door and invites her in with a hand gesture and Smurfette walks in with her hands folded at her waist.

" Um… Gr-Grouchy? I am sorry if I upset you earlier.." Smurfette says.

Grouchy put his index finger up to her lips and shushed while pointing to Baby, who was fast asleep and comfortable in the bed Grouchy made for them with leaves.

"I hate secrets…" Grouchy whispered.

"I know you do Grouchy… I hate them to… It was unsmurfy of me to keep one." Smurfette whispers back.

"You know something Smurfette?.. I never thought of you to be the kind of Smurf to be Smurfing secrets…" Grouchy whispered.

"But I'm not Grouchy! I promise!" Smurfette said in a high pitch whisper.

"You and Poet… Sneaking around… I hate Poet!" Grouchy yells and then looks to make sure he didn't wake Baby who rolls over on his side and kicks his leg in his sleep.

"Poet?… But.. He was just asking me to listen to his memorial poem to Vanity." Smurfette said.

"R-really?" Grouchy asked, puzzled.

"Of course! Poet is Sweet and has a way with words, but he is just not my type" Smurfette explains.

"Well… Um.. Then.. Who do like?" Grouchy asked.

Both Smurfs were just staring at each other with Blush beginning to form on their faces when a familiar sound alerts the two the them, directing their attention to their own growling stomachs. Greedy was ringing the dinner bell and no matter how late it was or how tired they were, every Smurf rejoiced at the thought of a decent meal. They gathered around a large fire pit which served as the center of camp and sat around the fire as Greedy surprised them all with nice, large kettle of soup.

"Great news! Farmer says that even though most of his crop was premature, that it is still safe to eat! So we found Tracker's old soup kettle and made a feast fit for a Smurf!" Greedy proudly announced, as Harmony blew his trumpet and a sound of happiness filled the air from nearly 100 rejoicing Smurfs.

"Aye! And I even found a couple Smurf Melons that are unharmed and beginning their ripening process!" Farmer closes his eyes and nods his head with pride as the crowd goes wild in approval of his amazing discovery.

Brainy walks up to the front of the crowd and stands beside Greedy and raises a hand for silence that surprisingly he received.

"My fellow Smurfs! It is with much gratitude that I, Brainy Smurf, congratulate Greedy and farmer for this fine turn of events! As well as Timber for always knowing the best place to Smurf us wood in such fine quality! And who could forget Nat for organizing a Smurfy place to set up camp?! Of course without my advice and seemingly endless intellect, none of this would be possible! So it is with great honor that I, Brainy Smurf humbling accept full credit for our most fortunate turn of events!" Brainy's speech was cut off when they threw him out of camp on his head.

"Here Greedy! Hyuk, Hyuck! Have a surprise!" Jokey says as the line to get soup eventually makes him next and he hands Greedy the classic box.

Greedy gives Jokey his soup bowl and opens the box with a smile on his face only to have it removed by a loud bang and an uproar of laughter as a layer of ash covers his face and smoke fills his lungs.

"Hyuk Hyuk! Now that's what I call a blast! Am I right Smurfs?!" Jokey yells in between laughter to the crowd as the uproar gets even louder and Greedy's face looks even more pissed.

As the night progressed, Grouchy, having finished his meal was now feeding Baby his own when Smurfette once again managed to make her way to him and sat herself down in the grass next to Baby and him.

"Hey Grouchy.." Smurfette said.

"I hate hay!" Grouchy blurted out, as he feeds Baby a spoonful of ground Smurfberries.

"No Grouchy.. He, he hey as in hello" Smurfette says with a giggle.

"I hate hello to!" Grouchy replied.

"Um… Anyway… About earlier.. Before the dinner bell rang.." Smurfette says, blush returning to her face.

"I hate the dinner bell!" Grouchy yells, as he picks up baby and heads for his tent. "….But I love dinner" He adds.

"H-Hey! Don't you walk away from me! OOO how rude!" Smurfette yells in frustration.

"I hate yelling!" Grouchy shouts from across camp, as every Smurf that could hear him paused in silence and Baby's crying came to an end.

"Guess that means Baby's trying to sleep…" Greedy says, appearing behind Smurfette.

"I really don't understand him sometimes Greedy…" Smurfette says.

"Who Baby? What's there to understand? He's well…. A Baby…" Greedy replies.

"No not Baby! Grouchy!" Smurfette yells, as she stomps off to her tent.

Greedy was left scratching his head in confusion with a stupid look on his face as Smurfette stomped off to her tent red in the face and angry to the point of tears.

"What do you suppose got into her?" Alchemist asks Timber, as she passes them.

"I have no idea…" Timber replied.

Harmony's trumpet went off one last time to signify the end of day, even though it was close to midnight. Every Smurf was advised to retire to their tents and get a good nights rest so they are ready for whatever Tracker has in store for them on the morrow.

The following hours were peaceful and quiet save for the noise of the woodlands. That is, until around 3 in the morning when a bloodcurdling screech woke the northern section of camp most rudely. Smurfs sprung up out of bed and the bravest among them left their tents to see what was going on. Timber, Farmer, Greedy, and Natural went outside the safety of their tents to see what the ruckus was.

"It sounds like some Smurf is in trouble!" Natural said. "Greedy! Go Smurf the others and perform a head count! Farmer, Timber! With me!" Natural ordered, as he reached for his spear and the three of them proceeded into the forest.

Greedy ran the opposite way to Harmony's tent, because who else could effectively wake up nearly a hundred Smurfs? Nat lead Timber and Farmer into the surrounding forest, all three of them heavily armed. Timber had his wood cutting axe in hand and had just sharpened it after previous work, Farmer had his trademark hoe, and Nat was wielding a deadly spear. The screams persisted, it struck horror into the hearts of all who had the misfortune to hear it's cry, it was a voice more disturbing then any sound man has ever heard or could think of. They came to a part where the path splits and immediately against his better judgment, Nat ordered each Smurf to take a different path and follow the voice.

They dispatched, and not long after the screeching seized, almost as though the sound was a decoy to lure the Smurfs in. Timber was the one to make contact with the creature, it sprang out of the bushes from behind, but Timber leaped forward with a roll that faced him towards the beast, they stared each other down for a split second before it attacked. Its' long, disgusting claws swiped at Timber but it's actions were to late. Timber struck the hideous creature in the skull with his axe, and it fell onto the ground with a thump.


	9. Balls of Steel and a Heart of Gold

Chapter 9: Balls of Steel and a Heart of Gold

While Timber celebrates his victory at camp, Tracker and his brave scout troop fearlessly snuck their way through No Smurf's Land unharmed and undetected. Tracker lifts a hand swiftly, ordering a halt as he alone climbs Gargamel's stone brick wall to the front window and very stealth fully takes a peak inside. Much to Tracker's surprise nobody was home nether man nor cat. Tracker gives the signal and Hefty, Tuffy, and Gutsy, all wielding spears, carefully slip in threw a crack in the door made by spear and inspect make a stealth walk to the nearest place of security, Gargamel's bookshelf. Tracker inspects from afar atop the window seal and just as his nose told him, Gargamel's house was in fact for perhaps the first time ever full of bounty of all sorts. Food and drink of mass quantity covered the dinner table so well that it's wood surface was not visible, his alchemy shelves and cupboards were stocked richly with all different kinds of expensive and rare alchemical delicacies that would be the envy of any dedicated sorcerer.

Tracker also noticed a vast amount of human currency and gems scattered about but he couldn't care less about that, he was in awe at the site before his eyes, and it was unguarded and all their's.

"Since when did Gargamel get so rich?" Hefty asks, looking around at the bountiful site before him.

"Since he be thee only human left on earth!" Gutsy replied.

"We don't have proof of that just yet." Tuffy says, as he cautiously looks around the room.

"It's a trap! Quick! Everysmurf find a good hiding place now! Hurry!" Tracker yells smelling the scent of cat and human from afar.

Tracker performs a leap of faith out of shock and with luck lands in a gemmed vase, gold sovereigns cushioning his fall. The Smurfs wait for ether shear dumb luck or certain death as the smell of cat hair burns stronger and stronger in Tracker's nose.

-INSERT GARGAMEL'S THEME HERE-

"Hurry Azrael! The night is still young and we must scavenge as much treasure as possible just incase others survived the storm! With all this at my disposal, those rotten miserable Smurfs stand no chance at all! I'm rich! Rich I tell you!" Gargamel says while hulling a crate a food down the dirt path to his house and laughing like an idiot.

Azrael follows behind him with a sack strapped to his back panting.

"mweah mweah…." Azrael responds.

"I am telling you Azrael! We will never go hungry again! But what's better, we will get those Smurfs to!" Gargamel said, as he approached the door.

"Wha- What the?!… What's this?!" Gargamel says, looking at the hole Hefty made in the door with his spear.

"So… Those rotten blue beasts think they break into my house do they!? I bet they even stole from me! Come Azrael, we will get to the bottom of this!" Gargamel shouts while opening the door and storming into his house with Azrael close behind.

It is not long after entering the house that Azrael picks up the scent of Smurf and begins pacing about, poking his whiskers into cracks and under furniture to see if he can sense them. Azrael approaches the gold pile where the vase lays that hides Tracker is located, he swings his paw into the pile sending coins and gems into the air, one of them smacked Gargamel right upside the face which made him pissed and he scolded Azrael for it calling him a miserable cat. Gargamel was flipping threw pages of a book he had salvaged from the ruins he obviously is looting everyday and night, looking for a spell that will be the base of his next idiotic plan.

Azrael keeps searching, soon enough he approaches the vase holding Tracker, and much to the dismay of the other Smurfs, stuck his entire head into it and immediately started causing a ruckus. Azrael's head was stuck in the vase and he was thrashing around the room, crying out and running into things. Gargamel shoots up out of his chair extremely pissed off and annoyed and starts chasing Azrael around, trying to keep him from breaking anything. Azrael rams into one of the stone brick walls that make up the house and the vase shatters into pieces. Surprisingly, Azrael was conscious and kept thrashing his head around and crying out. Gargamel, thinking his cat was possessed, backs up to the window and just watches when suddenly he sees Tracker fly across the room into the gold pile holding one of Azrael's whiskers, and Azrael dives into the pile of coins, enraged and hurt, searching for his attacker.

"That's it Azrael! Get that miserable blue bandit!" Gargamel shouts, as he watches the fight.

"Poor Tracker…" Tuffy whispers, helplessly watching.

"We are going to help him!" Hefty says.

"You got a plan Hefty?" Gutsy asks.

"Yeah, and this should rid us of that troublesome cat forever, listen up here's what were going to do" Hefty huddles the other two closer so he can discuss his plan while Tracker continues his struggle just across the room.

"You'll never take me Azrael!" Tracker yells, as he springs up from the pile of coins and strikes Azrael between the eyes with his walking stick.

"I don't understand! Normally those miserable Smurfs are cowards! Azrael hurry and finish him!" Gargamel shouts.

Azrael grins, and lifts up his paw, 5 deadly claws unsheathed themselves from their retractable prison, each one freshly sharpened and thirsty for the blood of Smurf. Azrael's deadly gift from nature gleamed in the lantern most sinisterly. Tracker was readying another uppercut blow to his large opponent's head when Azrael's paw swiped like lighting towards Tracker when the crash of broken glass threw Azrael's aim off track. Tracker threw his head back as Azrael's middle claw grazed the left half of his face leaving a scratch wound that ranged from the middle of his eyebrow to the middle of his left cheek, tracker fell backwards into the pile of coins holding his face and screaming out in pain as dark red blood already began running down his face.

"Tracker! No!" Hefty yelled, as Azrael ran to the bookshelf and proceeded to climb it.

"Yes! You did it Azrael! You got one!" Gargamel shouts, laughing maniacally.

Azrael shouts out aggressively as he climbs the book the bookshelf. Standing approximately 3 shelves above was Hefty Smurf, and he was unexplainably pissed.

"Alright Smurfs! Initiate plan A!" Hefty shouts while staring hatefully into the eyes of his friends attacker.

Upon hearing the signal, Tuffy and Gutsy push a very large vase off the shelf, the heavy glass structure plummeted with a deadly whistle as it whirls through the air, shattering upon impact with Azrael's skull, the feline howled in unexplainable pain and then fell from a height of 6 shelves and landed on his back, a crack noise was heard throughout the room that would make a man want to vomit upon hearing it and then Azrael was silent.

"Azrael?!…AZRAEL?! NO!" Gargamel screamed in pure terror, for the first time in his life he realizes just how important Arael is to him.

Azrael lay sprawled out on his back in critical condition, he chest moves up and down slowly.

"Gutsy! He is still breathing! Ready yourself for plan B! Tuffy, get Tracker back to camp to doctor immediately! Hurry! Hefty ordered, as he readied his spear with Gutsy.

Tuffy nodded and made a dash for Tracker's location while Gargamel stood in complete shock by the window just trying to take in the whole situation. Hefty and Gutsy looked at each other and nodded before pointing the head of their spears to the ground, grabbing the handle tight, and with a scream dove off the edge of the bookshelf and impaled Azrael in the form of a deadly Arial attack. Hefty landed with his spear protruding from Azrael's heart, Gutsy 's in his neck, needless to say Azrael claimed his final breath.

"You little blue Bastards! I-I.. I can't believe you just did that! I will kill you all!" Gargamel screams in rage and tears.

Gargamel runs for Tracker and harshly grabs him by the face and lifts him up, he reaches into his cloak and pulls a pocket knife out and readies it, holding it to Tracker's neck.

"I will slaughter you all one by one! You will pay!" Gargamel yells, tears streaming down his face as his hands shake.

"You make one false move and Papa Smurf is going to kick your Smurf!" Hefty yells.

Gargamel laughs that sinister laugh and replies: " If you think for one moment that I would ever fear Papa Smurf… Then your dumber then I thought.. Say goodbye to your hopeless blue friend here!" Gargamel begins clenching his fist with Tracker's head still in it and Tracker's face turns purple and he screams in the utmost pain any Smurf had ever experienced. Hefty was prepared to hurl his spear into Gargamel's kneecap when all of a sudden a huge smacking noise was heard and Gargamel's facial expression changed from pissed and upset to shocked, he then dropped Tracker and proceeded to fall forward, hitting the ground with a thud inches from Gutsy's face.

"What was that?! How did you do that?!" Gutsy yells to Hefty.

"I… I didn't.." Hefty replied in shock.

Just then a Smurf-sized figure appeared to them on the window seal, it then jumped down onto the dirt floor and stepped into the light, revealing it's identity.

"Cl…. Clockwork Smurf?…." Hefty said.

The tiny wooden automaton nodded his head and approached Gargamel. Clockwork used his super strength to haul Gargamel away to the cellar and lock it tight. That should be quite the rude wake up call for Gargamel later.

Clockwork lays Tracker, who is now unconscious, over his wooden shoulder and dashes out of the house towards the camp, leaving Tuffy, Hefty, and Gutsy standing where they were when Gargamel was knocked unconscious completely stupefied with their mouths wide open.

"We should Smurf back to camp and tell the others what just happened…" Tuffy says.

"I'm not even sure I know what just happened…" Hefty said, still dumbstruck.

"Lets go get some sleep…" Gutsy says, as they all 3 exit the house and head towards camp.

And as they approach the camp the first signs of dawn make themselves known in the sky, though they have vanquished a powerful foe and finally proved to themselves that Smurfs indeed can be useful in battle, our three warriors still have a lot left on their plates. And so the final words of chapter 9 write themselves out… Don't you miss out on the next exciting chapter of Smurfocalypse!


	10. Life Smurfs On (a two week time skip)

Chapter 10: Life Smurfs on (The two week time skip intro)

With Papa Smurf's absence and danger and misfortune at nearly every turn, the Smurfs did all they could to live a somewhat happy life on the outskirts of King Gerard's protected royal forest. It has been 2 weeks since the destruction of the village and 13 days since Papa Smurf took flight to Mother Nature's house. Back at camp, Tracker has made a full recovery from his fight with Azrael. But however he will always have the scar to prove his bravery. To this day the Smurfs have no idea what Timber had encountered in the woods. After a very close examination including a dissection of it's anatomy, Doctor Smurf believes whatever it was, it was not of this world. Encounters with similar creatures seem to only occur at night around the region that had previously served as the Smurfs temporary camp. Since Timber's first encounter with the creature the Smurfs have relocated to Gargamel's hovel, which with it's vast quantities of nourishment, has become something of a temporary home to the Smurfs.

Each day goes by with no signs of Papa Smurf or Feathers. Hefty keeps a sharp lookout for the day Handy and Miner reunite with the rest of the Smurfs. Hefty, Tuffy, Gutsy, Timber, Farmer, and Nat have organized a military system to help fight off the frequent attacks of strange creatures that would every now and again make their way to the hovel and attempt to break inside at night. Hefty led his knights into the woods bravely to retrieve a old keepsake of Hefty's. Under a rock, deep in the woods laid a Smurf-sized suit of armor and a sword. Upon reclaiming his sword, Hefty Smurf swore an oath of undying loyalty to the way of the Smurf and swore to defend the life of every Smurf or give his own life doing so, with this oath Hefty assumed knighthood and always was first to defend every Smurf. Most of The other combat skilled Smurfs swore the same oath, and swore undying loyalty to Hefty as their captain and Nat as their leader.

The Knights of the Smurf Table was a never before established organization of fighters among the Smurfs, those who were especially gifted were recruited by Hefty himself to protect and defend the way and life of the Smurf from the evil beings haunting their woods. Brainy Smurf is of course in protest as well as Alchemist over Papa Smurf's choice of a temporary leader. They both truly believe as students of Papa Smurf and being among the most intelligent in the Smurf race that they should have been chosen as a leader. Brainy and Alchemist both have grown apart from Nat and only listen to orders that concern the well being of their survival which often gets them into trouble.

Alchemist deeply studies Gargamel's books of magic and alchemy and has improved his skills to such an extent that they are recognized by the Smurfs as a "Exceptional substitute" to Papa Smurf's own abilities. Jokey set his jokes aside for awhile and instead studied and experimented with explosive materials creating (by accident) the first TNT, cleverly disguised as a red present box with black ribbons, since it's accidental creation that nearly killed him, Jokey has not found reason to use it yet and therefore picked up his joke book and once again assumed his role as the Smurf everyone loves to hate.

Grouchy and Smurfette eventually develop a relationship which they must keep secret out of fear of causing a riot amongst the Smurfs. Baby is still the same picky eater he has always been and despite their best efforts the Smurfs have failed to find anything without Smurfberries in it that Baby would eat. Brainy Smurf rewrote his infamous encyclopedia volumes of "Quotations of Brainy Smurf" not that any of us care (lol) but it gives us some kind of idea on how Brainy spent his time here. With the absence of Handy, the Smurfs struggle to keep the few things he had made for them in top condition but are still running low on tools and building materials, and if Farmer can't find fertile soil, eventually food will be an issue too.

Smurfs had to forfeit their Smurfberry stashes to Baby as the sacred sweet red fruit was becoming more and more rare to find and supplies were dangerously shrinking. This often times started fights where things would get violent and even punches were exchanged. Lucky Smurf tried to set up a Smurfberry currency system where Smurfs would pay Smurfberries in exchange for things they needed and desired amongst the community, this eventually backfired when greed and selfishness took over and fights broke out that would sometimes get out of hand and even rarely leave Smurfs with critical injuries. The Smurfberry currency program lasted 2 days before Lucky was caught "cheating" in his various casino style games that gambled Smurfberries.

Hopes of Papa Smurf's return is slowly dieing in the hearts of Smurf with each passing day. Once they almost decided enough was enough and had a memorial service for him and Feathers. Doctor Smurf received medical supplies from Clockwork courtesy of King Gerard himself every few days, making the amount of medicine and curatives almost double in proportions. Clockwork notified King Gerard of the events that took place in his royal forest and he proposed to allow Papa Smurf and the others stay with him in his palace until they could find peace which Nat refused saying: "I'm not Smurfing another step from these lands without Papa Smurf." Clockwork ensured them that the offer still stands whenever they are ready and occasionally pays them a visit to give supplies not normally easy to acquire outside city limits, provided and paid for in full by the ever generous and kind King Gerard.

The Smurfs learn that King Gerard's kingdom is completely untouched except for the royal forest where the Smurf's lived which completely defies Papa Smurf's theory that the catastrophe was global and not limited to single locations. But this knowledge serves as a ray of hope that someday the Smurfs could live happily once more.

Dreamy has mastered his new body and has returned to his normal life. His nights are now peaceful with no more visions or nightmares of prophecy and The Great Smurf. Upon realizing time is running out for Baby Smurf, Dreamy sets aside his Smurf cap and once again assumes his captains hat, ready to construct the S.S Smurf III and begin crew recruitment with Papa Smurf's or Nat's permission. Ether way, even if they both disapprove Dreamy knows for sure that Grouchy will be on his side, despite his hatred of sailing.

On the 15th day since departure, Smurfette was feeding Baby under an oak when the cry of a crane went threw her ears. She shot up and rejoiced, as Feathers landed safely in the front yard of Gargamel's hovel. Papa Smurf climbed down from Feathers and faced the hovel door when Smurfette ran up behind him and threw her arms around him from behind and cried out his name, Papa Smurf held Baby in his arms and Smurfette clings to him for what seemed like a long time and just weeps.

"It sure is Smurfy to be back" Papa Smurf says.

That sums up the time skip in a nutshell, the rest of the story will continue normally in chapter 11. Thank you so much for reading Smurfocalypse for this long, and I hope to see you again in the 11th chapter. ( please be aware that just because there is a time skip in this chapter does not necessarily mean there will be one in Handy and Miner's story and the time skip here does not apply to the current place in their adventure.)


	11. Papa Smurf's Return

Chapter 11: Papa Smurf's Return

"There, there Smurfette… It's fine now, I am here to stay, and I have Smurftaculier news!" Papa Smurf comforts Smurfette to the very best of his ability as they head into the house Papa Smurf could not believe what his little Smurfs had become without him. There was blood smeared on the walls where gruesome fights were carried out over the decreasing amount of Smurfberries, the putrefying stench of rotting flesh lingered in a corner of the room where the body of Azrael lays under a blood stained cloth exposed to elements of decay and deterioration. He saw Smurfs in armor marching in formation back and forth and heard Hefty sound order upon order. Then he saw something that made his skin crawl. Up on the mantle to the fireplace was the heads of various strange creatures which Papa Smurf recognized immediately.

"Natural Smurf!? Tracker!? What in Smurf's name is going on?!" Papa Smurf demanded.

After explaining the events of the past couple weeks without his presence Papa Smurf was amazed at their ability to stay alive and at the same time shocked to know the sacrifices made and risks taken to ensure survival.

"See?! I told you Papa Smurf would be back! But oh no! Papa Smurf is never coming back you said! Oh no! Papa Smurf has abandoned us! Oh-" Brainy was interrupted when he was thrown outside.

"The creatures you say now haunt these woods are none other then demons! Creatures of pure evil!" Papa Smurf explains.

"Pure evil?!" They all say at once.

"Pur eevul?!" Gargamel's muffled speech was heard from the cellar.

"Smurf up down there human!" Hefty screams as he bangs his spear against the cellar door.

"I hate pure evil!" Grouchy yells.

"Yes, well as I was saying… These Smurf sized demons are only among the weakest of Demon spawn! There are other demons up to a thousand times more powerful then this! Maybe even worse! Its truly a miracle you all survived!" Papa Smurf explained.

"So what's the news on SmurfBerries Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asks.

"Thankfully Dreamy, Smurfberry Island is one of the few places untouched by apocalyptic events! Papa Smurf says.

The cheers of rejoicing Smurfs fills the air as Grouchy takes his stand.

"Then we sail to Smurfberry Island! Grouchy yells.

"But Grouchy! You hate sailing! Absosmurfly hate it!" Brainy yells.

"I do!…. But I love Baby Smurf…." Grouchy says, as he gives Baby a grin from across the crowd which Baby returns the grin and laughs.

"But Papa Smurf! How will we ever Smurf a ship without Handy?!" Dreamy asks.

"Handy is not the only Smurf who can build things Dreamy! We together can find out how to do this as a group! We will have S.S Smurf III up and ready to sail by the morrow!" Papa Smurf says.

"I will gather some resources in the forest!" Timber says, as he takes off his armor and puts his cap on.

"Yes! A Smurfy idea Timber! Nat and Tracker will aid you!"

"I've never Smurfed a design for a ship before, but it can't be that much different from a hut! I'll begin Smurfing blueprints!" Architect says.

"I will Smurf some potions and antidotes for your trip Captain Dreamy!" Alchemist says.

"Your going to need food to!" Greedy says, as he runs for the supply.

All the Smurfs eagerly began preparations for Dreamy's selfless voyage that would bring Smurfberries back into the lives of everysmurf. Papa Smurf approaches Dreamy as he is getting fitted for a new cap and places his hand on Dreamy's real shoulder.

"Uh.. Ahem, Dreamy… Might I have a word with you?" Papa Smurf asks.

"Can't it wait Papa Smurf? It will only be a few more minutes." Dreamy replies.

Papa Smurf shows Dreamy the idol of The Great Smurf and points to it, then motions towards the door with his head and right away Dreamy knew it was important, he joins Papa Smurf in leaving the room and going outside.

Tailor comes back into the room to see nobody there

"My Smurfness! Not even patient enough to wait to get his head measured! As if me job weren't already stressful enough!" Tailor bickered.

Behind the privacy of a great oak, Papa Smurf begins what will sort out to be a very interesting conversation.

"I learned something on my trip to Mother Nature's…" Papa Smurf began.

"What is it Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asks

"On my way back… A storm hit and I fell off of Feathers which resulted in critical injury… I had a vision.." Papa Smurf says.

"Wow! Really?! What was it like Papa Smurf?! Did u see him?!" Dreamy asks.

"I saw him… It was the Smurfiest experience of my entire Smurf Dreamy.. Bright light all around just like you said… And then I saw who I could have sworn was Scaredy.. Only he was not scared.. He was smiling and looked so relaxed. We were under the great oak, peaceful scenery, a cool breeze. Then Scaredy led me to him… He looks just like his idol! It was amazing! Then he wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear… He said: "My little Smurf… It is not yet time.. There is still so much to do… The child.. Take the child to Smurfberry island.. It is there you will find peace." it was simply amazing… I haven't been called "little Smurf" since Grandpa left the village." Papa Smurf explained.

Dreamy took a moment to let this sink in. He interpreted the words of The Great Smurf very closely.

"Child?… What is a child Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asks.

" "Child" is the word used by humans to describe their young ones." Papa Smurf said.

"So.. He wants me to take Baby to Smurfberry island?" Dreamy asks.

"Indeed I think that's what he is implying." Papa Smurf says.

"He must be stupid if he thinks I will listen to him! Its his fault we are in this mess!"

Dreamy rants.

"Listen to me Dreamy… I don't think The Great Smurf is to blame for any of this at all! Think about it.. Demons are hell spawn.. A presence of evil! Do you think The Great Smurf is a being of evil?" Papa Smurf explains.

Dreamy took a long time to consider this, it is true, demons were not holy in the slightest, and Dreamy could not link the fear in his heart whenever demons attack to the comfort and tranquility of The Great Smurf's presence.

"Your right Papa Smurf… He is innocent." Dreamy says.

"It would appear that there is an even greater struggle between two very powerful forces beyond anything we will ever understand Dreamy.. Trust in The Great Smurf… And let him guide you." Papa Smurf says.

"Will you accompany me Papa Smurf?" Dreamy asks.

"I must stay behind with the others Dreamy… The others need my guidance and knowledge for a while longer.. You have matured so much in such little time Dreamy.. I am proud of you.. Nature bless you.. And may The Great Smurf lead you to peace.." Papa Smurf says, with a single tear in his eye.

Dreamy Smurf realizes this will probably be the last time Papa Smurf and him meet face to face. Fore The Great Smurf has plans for Dreamy and his brave crew, a mission, to keep him safe. Dreamy nods his head and goes back into the house only to be scolded by Tailor and drug by the ear back to the stool to be measured. Hours passed and Timber, Tracker, and Nat have returned from the woods with enough lumber to created the ship.

Grouchy prepares for the journey with unease but he knows it must be done, not many Smurfs are eager to volunteer as crew members for the voyage and Dreamy will need every hand he can get. He loads his supplies and possessions into a sea chest, the kind distributed to sailors by the captain during jobs at sea in the 1500's. Smurfette enters his tent which he preferred over Gragamel's house to live in, and just started to cry.

"I'm going to miss you Grouchy.." Smurfette says.

"I hate you missing me!" Grouchy says.

Smurfette continues to sob. Grouchy closes his chest and locks it and puts his arms around Smurfette who buried her head in his chest.

"I hate it when you cry too…" Grouchy says.

"I'm s-sorry Grouchy.." Smurfette says.

"Don't worry about it Smurfette…" Grouchy says, as he strokes her hair and kisses her cheek.

"Why don't you come with me Smurfette?" Grouchy asks.

"You think Dreamy could use me on board? Smurfette asks.

"Of course he could… If he couldn't I'd hate him!" Grouchy says.

Smurfette giggles and looks up at Grouchy as he holds her closer she blushes. She was so happy she could be alone with Grouchy and even more happy that he didn't hate her as much as she feared he would. A warm smile appeared on her face and she ran for her tent which was right next to his just like at camp and began to pack her things.

"Any Smurf who wishes to be a crew member of the SS Smurf III step right up and sign your name on the parchment!" Editor Smurf yells out.

Editor set up a booth next to the construction site of the SS Smurf III and was recording on parchment the number of Smurfs volunteering to be crew members and assigning a single sea chest and a scrap of bedding to each will be sailor. A translated list of the Crew Members of the SS Smurf III are as follows:

1. Captain Dreamy Smurf - ship Captain

2. Navigator Smurf - ship navigator and second in command

3. Grouchy Smurf - volunteer sailor and combat specialist

4. Fisher Smurf - ship food provider and weapon specialist

5. Greedy Smurf - ship cook

6. Mariner Smurf - marine specialist and third in command

7. Smurfette - volunteer sailor and care taker

8. Baby Smurf - Baby Smurf

9. Alchemist Smurf - ship herbalist and apothecary

10. Architect Smurf - ship maintenance specialist

Papa Smurf had them working on the vessel late into the night before he dismissed them until morning. Ship crew members and volunteers said their goodbyes and took their sea chests up the gangplank onto the unfinished hull and into the sailor's quarters. Dreamy of course is extremely excited to get back on to the sea and had already put his belongings in the Captain's Quarters hours ago. The crew then retired to their personal quarters off ship to get a good nights rest. For on the dawn of the morrow, they set sail for Smurfberry Island.

Chapter 12 is the final chapter that the ten Smurfs listed above will be appearing in Smurfocalypse for awhile (if ever again). But don't be sad! There's a spot on Dreamy's ship for all of you! Come aboard and sail the ocean blue with Dreamy and his crew in the side story series: "The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf" coming soon!


	12. Captain Dreamy Embarks!

Chapter 12: Captain Dreamy Embarks!

The sun rises yet again on the torn and tattered world the Smurfs have come to know, but never quite accept. All nine brave sailors rounded up and met down by the banks of the River Smurf and stood in rows of 3, waiting for their Captain to arrive. It was not long before Captain Dreamy arrived at the scene. The crowd of Smurfs gathered to see their friends off parted down the middle and allowed Dreamy to come through where he approached his most loyal crew and stood before them. They formed line formation and each individually approached Captain Dreamy and bowed before him, swearing undying loyalty to their Captain and granting him power of " knife and rope " And in doing so gave Captain Dreamy Smurf complete and absolute power over the entire voyage making him "Captain General Dreamy Smurf of the SS Smurf III". This power was granted to him by none other then Papa Smurf himself and to disobey Captain Dreamy was to disrespect Papa Smurf as well.

After the oath, Harmony sounded his trumpet which brought silence amongst the crowd as Papa Smurf took the floor, Brainy tagging along close behind. He took from his pocket the idol that Dreamy mysteriously obtained through a near death experience and held it towards the sky where the sun's gleam could allow it to shine. Upon showing the Idol to his Smurfs, Papa Smurf explained the origin of The Great Smurf to the best of his knowledge to the group of Smurfs who couldn't believe their ears, and from this day forth would look at Dreamy through new eyes. Even Sir Hefty, who was always first to laugh at Dreamy and call his bluff, claiming he was just slacking off and living in a world of dreams, looked now at the glorious Captain General through new eyes. It was then that a Smurf very much disrespected and forgotten, found the need and inspiration to take the stand along side Papa Smurf and Brainy. It was Nobody Smurf, upon hearing the greatness and power of The Great Smurf he found courage to approach his peers and announce proudly that he from this day forth would go down in Smurf history as perhaps Smurfdom's only "Padre Smurf". At that he ran off to his tent to begin the establishment of what would perhaps be the "First United Church of The Great Smurf".

Papa Smurf then turned his back to the crowd facing Dreamy and put his hand on his shoulder, and laid the idol in his mechanical hand, and then closed his fingers over it.

Dreamy held the idol in his fist and raised it into the air shouting words of inspiration that sent his crew, as well as the crowd, roaring in approval and inspiration. Grouchy even behaved throughout the entire ceremony without even once shouting that he hated something. He just stood there next to Smurfette in formation and cradled Baby in his arms, still maintaining that badass scowl of his. Tailor approached the Captain now and in his hands was a fine looking Captain's outfit to match his newly tailored hat and after helping the Captain into his new cloak, Tailor gave a nod and stepped back as Sir Hefty approached him now. The armored Smurf went on bended knee before the brave Captain and presented to him a fine scimitar, beautifully crafted, and complete with it's own sheath, and a strap for his belt with which to hang it from.

"found it originally from a demon a Smurfed up last night… Figured if I had Tailor fix up the sheath that you could use it on your journey Captain." Hefty says.

Dreamy nods and accepts his sword, thanking Hefty afterward and then places it on his belt, straightening his new hat afterwards. Dreamy's new hat looked very much like his old one accept it was encrusted with Lapis Lazuli around the back and front most part, and has the feather of a stork sticking up from the side. Afterwards Poet approached the captain with a scroll and then turned towards the crowd, proceeding to read.

"Ahem.. An ode to Sailors.

Oh surf bound sailor riding blue.

May your voyage be forever true.

The acts of few benefit all,

As you carry foreign ought upon your hull.

And should you vanish beneath the wave,

Just know everysmurf will see you brave.

Your journey will be tough through and through,

So be off now to sail the ocean blue."

Poet rolls up his scroll and a pause lingers among the crowd, that is until Brainy opened his mouth.

"You call that a poem? Oh no, no, no! that will never ever do! It should be like this-" needless to say, they threw Brainy onto the river bank and he landed head first in the mud.

The crew now walk the gangplank onto the SS Smurf III and await their Captain.

"Worry not my fellow Smurfs! For someday I will return with enough Smurfberries to last us centuries! Thanks of course to the larger ship design provided by Architect!" Dreamy announces, before walking the gangplank and giving Navigator the signal to be ready.

"Smurfs! Lower the anchor! Hoist the sails! Today we set forth to Smurfberry island!" Dreamy orders.

The sound of shoes against polished wood filled the air along with cranking as the mighty anchor was raised from it's watery prison and left to be dried by the sun's rays. The sails rise up proudly and begin to be influenced by wind as the vessel makes her way towards her maiden voyage.

"Alright Smurfs! Ready the cannon!" Dreamy ordered, as a shot went off in the distance and the ship sailed further away.

On shore the sound of music played as Harmony and Nat played them out until the ship vanished beyond the horizon.

"What do we do now Papa Smurf?" Brainy asks.

"Now we prepare for travel." Papa Smurf answers.

"Travel?! B-But Papa Smurf! Dreamy will return to find out we are not even here!" Brainy says.

"Yeah! And what about Handy and Miner and the others?!" Hefty shouts.

"And what about Marco?! He will return with our pepper to a village in shambles and think we've all Smurfed the bucket!" Tracker shouts.

"Has anyone seen Wild lately?!" Nat asks.

"And what about Grandpa and Nanny?" Farmer shouts.

"Now, now my little Smurfs! We can Smurf them a message through carrier pigeon! Then there's absolutely no way we can get split up! And, we can also communicate with them via carrier pigeon as well!" Papa Smurf explains.

"But gosh Papa Smurf! We don't even have carrier pigeons!" Clumsy shouts.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy… Papa Smurf obviously has a plan, right Papa Smurf?" Brainy says.

"Of course Brainy! My good friend Enchanter Homnibus has a bunch of carrier pigeons! And I am sure if we ask nicely, he would be glad to allow us to use a few." Papa Smurf answered.

"See?! See?! I told you Papa Smurf had a plan" Brainy shouts.

"He, he alright Brainy…. Anyway, Gather your things and meet me here in an hour! The sooner we get to Homnibus, the sooner we will have decent shelter, and carrier pigeons!" Papa Smurf says.

And so the Smurfs ran back to Gargamel's or their tents, wherever they chose to stay, and gathered up their possessions and met back up with Papa Smurf down by the bank.

"Here Brainy! Hyuck, Hyuck! I got you a little something to show my thoughts on how Smurfy you are!" Jokey says, handing Brainy a box.

"Oh no you don't Jokey.. I know it's just going to blow up I wasn't Smurfed yesterday." Brainy says.

"HYUCK, HYUCK! No it wont, I promise!" Jokey says.

"You swear on your Smurf it wont?" Brainy asks.

"Cross my heart and hope to Smurf" Jokey says.

"Well since you put it that way…" Brainy says, as he opens the box cautiously.

Every one plugged their ears waiting for a huge bang but instead they heard the classic sound effect of someone getting punched in the face and saw Brainy fly backwards and hit the floor.

"That Surprise really packs a punch huh Brainy!?" Jokey says, bursting into laughter.

A boxing glove flew out of the box attached to a spring that had knocked Brainy out cold, it was priceless, every Smurf there was loosing it, even Papa Smurf could not resist laughing, the look on Brainy's face as he lays unconscious with a red mark the size of the glove on his chin was the shining picture of slapstick comedy at its finest. Doctor however was not amused, he just gave a huge sigh and shook his head as he drug Brainy into his tent and proceeded to give first aid.

"I guess Doctor just didn't get the PUNCH line! Hyuck hyuck!" Jokey screams, as the crowd roars louder and Papa Smurf actually is holding his gut and laughing.

"Where did you find the glove?" Poet randomly asks Jokey.

"You know? That's a good question I don't remember." Jokey says, laughing.

It was late at night when the Smurfs were finished preparing for travel and so Papa Smurf instructed them to set up camp next to a patch of woodlands that overlook Gargamel's house, a patch of woods that was not apart of King Gerard's royal forest, therefore meaning the Smurfs have officially entered surroundings even more unfamiliar then the place that use to be the forest they called home. The journey from here on will be not be easy for our little blue friends, join us in chapter 13 as things heat up in: Smurfocalypse!


	13. Midnight Skirmish

Chapter 13: The Midnight Skirmish

Hefty stayed awake the entire night after Papa Smurf and others had retired to their tents. This forest was certainly different from the one he was use to. Pointy needle like things covered the ground along with a rather spiny nut that was rather large and sometimes coated in sap. Their were no crickets that night, that alone aroused Hefty's suspicion that something was definitely not right. Tuffy has been shadowing Hefty now that the village has fallen more then ever before, Tuffy was always like an annoying little brother to him, but now he stands tall and proves to be a reliable ally, even though he is not very skilled with fighting and reckless as ever. To his right stands Gutsy, Though more aged and experienced then the majority of his fellow Smurfs, Gutsy has one hell of a strong pride. Gutsy neglects his spear training often claiming he can fight better with his bare hands, but the demons that come after them now have weaponry, and they are no novice when it comes to using it.

With each victory it seems the wave of demons that follow the fallen become stronger, as though they are only angering them further by killing them off. It is unknown what these demons want, where they came from, or why they target the Smurfs. But Hefty is prepared to fight to the death for the safety of his peers. The 3 armored Smurfs stand guard of Papa Smurf's tent, despite Papa Smurf's wishes he now almost always has at least one armored and armed Smurf guarding him at all times. It seemed to be a peaceful night though until about midnight, when the moon, that for some reason has been full since the village fell, was now at the direct center of the sky. Hefty was making a round of camp, just to ensure every Smurf's safety, when suddenly he heard the sound of a huge amount of explosives go off. The sky light up and a terrible bang echoed throughout the forest. Every Smurf practically jumped up out of their tents and ran to the center of camp where Papa Smurf was immediately conducting a head count.

"My Smurfness!" Papa Smurf cries. "Where is Jokey?!"

The crowd of Smurfs immediately started screaming amongst each other, looking for Jokey.

"Is that you Jokey?!" Clumsy says, tugging on the hind belt of the Smurf in front of him.

"No you nincomsmurf! Its me! Brainy!" Brainy yells, as he turns around real quick and grabs his tail.

"Uh, gosh.. Sorry Brainy!" Clumsy says.

"Jokey?!" Hefty says, approaching a Smurf wearing the usual atire.

"Nat.." Natural says, shaking his head.

"Is that you Jokey?" Farmer says, poking Lazy.

"No… Its Lazy… What's a Smurf gotta do to get some sleep around here?" Lazy says, yawning.

Papa Smurf comes back to the center of camp with a very bright lantern that lit up the entire campsite.

"There we go.. I put a magic spell on this lantern to make it brighter, now we can save oil and see better than ever." Papa Smurf says, setting the lantern on the ground.

"It would help if Jokey wore something that made him different from other Smurfs!" Brainy yells.

"I found him Papa Smurf!" Gutsy says, practically dragging Jokey into the center of camp, who was laughing so hard he could barely breath.

"Jokey! Where were you all this time!?" Papa Smurf says.

"I just gave Gargamel the ultimate surprise!" Jokey says, roaring with laughter.

"You mean you actually?.." Timber starts to say.

"Yup! I gave him the red box!" Jokey says.

"Jokey! Of all the ridiculous things you have done, this is the most reckless! Now the demons will find us for sure!" Papa Smurf yells.

"Why?! What was in the red box Papa Smurf?! Huh? Huh? Tell me!" Nosey says, running up immediately.

"Nothing you should ever mess around with Nosey." Papa Smurf says.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. The whistle of a spear hurdling through the air, and the cut off cry of a Smurf followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Before any Smurf had time to react a group of demons jumped from the trees and from within the bushes and started a full out charge.

"To arms! To arms! Every Smurf capable of fighting follow my lead!" Hefty shouts, readying his Spear.

"We got a Smurf down!" Brainy shouts, as Papa Smurf and Doctor run to the scene.

Smurfs ran about in panic and shear horror. Groups of demons with all kinds of weaponry swarm the camp and attacked without mercy. Hefty cuts one down with a slash of his spear, then whirls around and jabs another one through the back as it approached Lazy. He draws his sword with haste and whirls around again, slashing a demon right down the middle of it's chest, organs and blood covered the ground were it lays. Gutsy was to his right, he wrestled a demon to the floor and proceeded to shove his knife into its throat, struggling against the strength of the demon's grip on his forearms. Timber was at the back of the camp near Papa Smurf's tent. He readied his axe and sunk it into the skull of the first demon to approach him, then he surprised another by revealing a second axe and swiftly taking it's head off. He grabbed the axe still in the skull of the first demon and threw it with all the might of woodsman and it struck one in the treetops. The demon fell from tree with a thud, the axe in it's chest.

"Stay by my side Tuffy!" Hefty commands.

Tuffy threw his spear at the demon approaching the front of him, realizing that was his only weapon he jumps up and runs right into the center of the battlefield to grab his weapon.

"Tuffy! No! Fallback Tuffy! Fallback!" Hefty commands.

Tuffy retrieves his spear and looks up at Hefty when a sword blow knocked his helmet off, with pure luck Tuffy had his spear in the air and the demon had ran into it upon trying to tackle Tuffy and was killed. The fighting continued for a good 3 hours before Hefty and his knights pushed their forces back into the forest and depleted their numbers largely, forcing a retreat. Hefty returned to camp and many Smurfs were injured but the night had not taken any casualties.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Are you alright!?" Hefty cried, running through camp to Papa Smurf's tent.

"Oh Papa Smurf! Say is isn't so!" Brainy cried, as Hefty entered the tent.

"I'm sorry Brainy… Clumsy is in critical condition… Its best to step back and allow Doctor to work." Papa Smurf says.

"Critical as it may seem Papa Smurf Clumsy will be just fine thanks to your magic and my skills, the spear missed all of his vital organs. However, Clumsy will not be mobile for some time to come yet.. A wound like that will need a long time to heal." Doctor says.

"Oh thank Smurfness!" Brainy shouts in relief.

"I see… Well this changes everything.. With Clumsy unable to Smurf from this location during the healing process.. I suppose we will have to postpone further travel." Papa Smurf says.

"But Papa Smurf! How will we ever contact the others if we don't Smurf those pigeons?" Hefty says.

"Now, now Hefty. Patience is a Smurfy virtue." Papa Smurf says.

"Yes you are absosmurfly right Papa Smurf! As I always say, Patience is the key to every task. And a patient Smurf is a Smurfy Smurf indeed! Furthermore-" Brainy says.

"Heh, heh Alright Brainy…" Papa Smurf says.

"But Papa Smurf.. What if what happened last night Smurfs again tonight? And what if the process repeats itself every night that we stay here?" Hefty asks.

"Hefty, Hefty, Hefty… You can't always Smurf on the negative side of things! As Papa Smurf always says, "All that's Smurfy ends Smurfy" and I believe we were very Smurfy when we started out! Furthermore I-" Brainy was interrupted again.

"Actually Brainy, Hefty has made a good point! For the safety of those who can't fight I think we should Smurf ahead to Homnibus'. Hefty, you and your knights will stay behind and guard Clumsy and Doctor.. I have faith in you Sir Hefty!" Papa Smurf says.

"Uh Papa Smurf… it would seem Lazy has something of a headache and requires bed rest" Doctor says, with a smile.

"He, he of course he does! Lazy can stay to.. I don't think uh… he would be of much use anyway.." Papa Smurf says.

"But before we go.. *Yawn* I think we all should get some sleep" Papa Smurf says.

"You said it Papa Smurf" Hefty says, removing his helmet and replacing it with his cap. "Gutsy? Can I trust you to take up night duty… Just this once?" Hefty asks.

"As soon as Doctor finishes Smurfin up me wounds!" Gutsy says, as doctor bandages a small gash in his shoulder.

"Speaking of travel… Has anyone Smurfed Padre Smurf lately?" Papa Smurf asks.

"Yeah, he said something about smurfing a pilgrimage to Smurfberry Island to try to find "enlightenment" in the place where it all started." Sickly said.

"its nice he finally found himself" Papa Smurf says. " Smurfness knows I sure couldn't.." Papa Smurf adds.

All the Smurfs brought their tents together to form one big tent and began to get settled to sleep. Tailor was making his bed when Gutsy walks up behind him with a hole in his chain mail through the shoulder where he was stabbed. Gutsy did not even get to open his mouth before Tailor says: "Ah no ya don't… I don't Smurf armor". Without saying a word he walks back outside of the tent. Brainy fell asleep that night on the ground next to Clumsy's stretcher, never leaving his best friend's side. On the moment dawn showed its first light, those who were incapable of defending themselves gathered their things and continued the journey to Homnibus' home, to find the global network of communication known as carrier pigeons, the thing the Smurfs so desperately needed.


	14. The Reunion of Brothers

Smurfocalypse Chapter 14: The Reunion of Brothers

Morning came a little to soon for Hefty, he was sleeping for the first time in a couple days, and quite nicely too. But alas, his well earned rest was short-lived, the rays of dawns first light struck Hefty as he slept, instantly waking him up. He lay for awhile on his back, gazing up at the roof of the tent just thinking when suddenly, sounds of a massive explosion erupted in the distance not far from the forest where they use to live. Hefty threw the covers off of him and immediately got out of bed and slipped his feet into his boots, which laid at the side of his bed for just this sort of occasion. Smurfs shuffled about the room, grabbing their possessions in panic, it was a rather sudden and very rude awakening for our little Smurfs. Hefty and Farmer were in the same tent and helped each other into their armor and went outside where by now, just about every Smurf was. Papa Smurf always ready, stood on a log that was used as seats for the fire and calmed the Smurfs into a more stable and less chaotic state.

"I haven't heard an explosion like that since Mt. Saint Smurf erupted back when I was a young Smurf." Papa Smurf says.

"It couldn't have been Mt. Saint Smurf Papa Smurf! Mt. Saint Smurf wont erupted for another 500 years and-" Brainy says.

"Yes that's true Brainy, but with this unpredictable course nature has Smurfed lately, how can we be so sure?"

The Smurfs tried to make sense of what had just happened when Gutsy came into the woods from the field leading to Gargamel's.

"It happened somewhere near our old village Papa Smurf!" Gutsy said.

"It was probably Blacksmith!…. Smurfing around with fire all day and then not letting the forge Smurf." Brainy says accusingly.

"I let me forge Smurf! Are ye sayin I don't know how to run me forge Brainy?" Blacksmith says.

"If you had just allowed me to help you from the beginning and read my book: "Brainy Smurf's Guide to Being a Blacksmith" then there is no way this would have happened and we would still be asleep! But did you listen to me? Oh no! Furthermore-". Brainy says.

"Smurf up Brainy!" everyone yells as a group.

"It was not me forge Papa Smurf.. I had finished early and shut everything off a day before we left the village!" Blacksmith said.

"I guess it really doesn't matter what the cause of the explosion was. The most important thing is that we are all safe and no Smurf was harmed." Papa Smurf says.

"I was just about to say that myself Papa Smurf!" Brainy says.

YOU SEE THE CLASSIC BUTTERFLY SCENE AND BRAINY FLYING IN FROM OFF SCREEN ON HIS HEAD

"Anyway.. We must not waste anymore time Smurfing this matter! It is of little importance my little Smurfs. If we are going to reunite together and find some other place to restart our village we are going to need to use Homnibus' carrier pigeon." Papa Smurf says.

All the Smurfs nod their head in agreement, now realizing their true goal.

"Hefty, I am counting on you and your knights to protect Doctor and the wounded while we are gone. It should take us a day to get there and back, once we meet back here we will discuss what to Smurf next." Papa Smurf says.

"You can count on me Papa Smurf!" Hefty says.

"Very well then, we will head out to Homnibus' immediately." Papa Smurf says.

"Tracker! I need you to come along with us and Smurf the lead!" Papa Smurf says.

"Of course Papa Smurf.." Tracker responds, readying his things.

Papa Smurf gathered those who could not defend themselves and were not in need of Doctor's close attention and set forth for Enchanter Homnibus' house to complete the next step in their goal to reunite all the remaining Smurfs in the old village together as one group as soon as possible. Papa Smurf had one thought on his mind since the head count at the Great Oak on the first night, that thought was the safety of his Smurfs. Papa Smurf had made a mental decision just that morning that no matter the consequences, he wanted all of his Smurfs to stay together and live as they had before as one in a new village. Papa Smurf was far from ready to part with his little Smurfs, they still had much to learn.

"Farmer, Timber! Take up your weapons and come with me. We are going to Smurf out that explosion. It very well could have been demon related and we need to Smurf them at their source as soon as possible!" Hefty ordered.

"Wait! Your just going to leave me here?!" Doctor shouted from inside the tent.

"You will have Gutsy, Wooly, Blacksmith, Sweepy, and Tuffy here to watch you." Hefty says.

"Hefty, what if there really are demons wandering around that explosion site? You 3 can't Smurf them all out by yourselves." Gutsy says.

"We have no choice Gutsy. The explosion sounded like it came from Miner's mining ground! Seven Smurfs are in those mines right now! We cant let them down they could need out help!" Hefty says.

"Listen Hefty.. If there are large amounts of demons don't Smurf anything crazy just retreat." Doctor says.

"We will, ether way we will be back here by sundown." Hefty says.

Hefty, Farmer, and Timber set out for the source of the loud sudden explosion when they pass Tuffy who was training on a tree with a wooden spear. Tuffy of course wanted to go as soon as he figured out where Hefty was going and despite Hefty's wishes, insisted he come along. So the four of them made it threw the field, past Gargamel's, and to the edge of the forest where they use to live without interruption. But almost instantly after they entered the forest they were attack by a swarm of demons. Demons jumped from the tree tops, dug up from underground, and appeared out of the bushes.

"Its like they were waiting for us…" Timber says.

"To arms! We fight them off!" Hefty orders.

At his command the 3 armored Smurfs charged the horde in merciless pursuit, in response, the demon forces did as well which surprised Hefty because all Demons before this point attacked without warning and also, attacked them first. Hefty took 3 of them out with his spear before throwing it with all his might at a demon with a bow and arrow about ready to shoot. The spear whirled through the air and struck the demon hard, forcing it to fly backward and be stuck to the trunk of a rotting tree, the spear piercing the trunk and the demons chest, it hissed out and spit blood before it died, dropping its weapon. Timber cut down the larger demons by evading their attacks and taking swings at their legs with his axe, once Timber dismembered the large demons he would tackle them and hold them down as he sunk his axe into their skull. Farmer had acquired a scythe from Blacksmith Smurf and learned fairly quickly how it could serve as a deadly weapon rather then a farming tool. Farmer readied his scythe and took the head clean off a charging demon, decorating his steel plate with blood spatter. One approached Farmer from behind and farmer jabbed the handle of the scythe into the ribs of the demon before turning around and swiftly kicking it back and taking its head off. The battle didn't last long, Tuffy took out the final demon by thrusting his spear into its stomach and lifting it up so it would damage every organ it hit fatally as the blade sunk deeper into its body.

"That seems to be the last of them…" Hefty says, shoving his spear into the chest of a wounded demon, finishing it off.

"it's a good thing they Smurfed us in the forest.. We have the upper hand in these woods." Timber says.

"Well, we got lucky this time… But keep your Smurfs peeled." Hefty orders.

The Smurfs experienced no further conflict aside from the dangers of the altered terrain of the woods for the duration of their journey. As they came closer to the site they began seeing chunks of rock laying around and uprooted trees with their roots scorched as though something had attacked it from underground with such might that it was completely pushed out of the ground. Boulders and debris flaked the land nearest to the sight, all debris covered in smolder and ash if not completely then nearly so. What they encountered next was a huge, ugly, out of place, hole in the earth, the edges scorched and the vegetation around I completely destroyed, leaving behind thick layers of ash and charred remains. It was in the center of the hole that Hefty found his best friend and fellow Smurf Handy. Out cold and in critical condition.

"Th-That's Handy! And Miner!" Hefty screamed in horror.

The other 3 Smurfs rushed to Hefty's location and upon seeing them gasped.

"Do you think they are….?" Farmer says.

"No! No! They cant be! Handy!" Hefty screams into the hole, his voice echoing.

He heard a voice that was very weak respond to his call.

"H-Hefty?…" Handy answered.

"He's alive! Quickly! We must help them! Tuffy, Go back to camp and get Wooly tell him to bring Doctor, a couple of stretchers, and some really long rope!" Hefty ordered.

"You can Smurf on me Hefty!" Tuffy says obediently and rushes back to camp.

Hefty aimlessly navigated his way to the bottom of the huge crater in the earth, almost falling to his death 3 times before making it to the bottom. Hefty immediately spotted Sporty's body upon getting to the bottom and just kind of stared in horror and backed up towards where Handy and Miner were laying.

"Sporty is gone…" Handy says weakly.

"I-I noticed… And the others?" Hefty asks.

Handy just shakes his head, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't believe it…" Hefty says, checking Miner's pulse and verifying he's still alive too.

"What happened down there Handy?" Hefty asks.

"Its… a long.. Sad story.." Handy answers.

"Smurf in there Handy. Doctor should be here any moment… Just stay alive please!" Hefty says.

Handy lets out a weak grin.

"I don't plan to Smurf in this place… I will prove Doctor wrong…" Handy says.


	15. The Heart of Gold Returns

Smurfocalypse

Chapter 15: The Heart of Gold Returns

Hefty tried as hard as he could to keep Handy conscious. As for Miner, he was unconscious since before he arrived and there was little Hefty could do as his knowledge was very limited on the situation. Hefty continued to check Miner to make sure he was still breathing as tried to keep Handy conscious until Doctor arrived. Meanwhile Tuffy ran as fast as he could through the distorted foliage and through the fields back to the forest where doctor was. He frantically barged into the medical tent and told Doctor of the situation at hand. Doctor entered serious mode and immediately gathered his bag and a stretcher and rushed out of the tent, Tuffy followed close behind with a second stretcher.

The two of them rushed towards the scene of the explosion.

"I told him he was going to Smurf in those mines! I told him!" Doctor says.

"What about Clumsy? Will he be ok without your attention?" Tuffy asks.

"Honest to Smurfness I have no idea! But Handy and Miner seem to be in worse condition!" Doctor says.

MEANWHILE AT THE TENT

"I'm not so sure this will Smurf my cold.." Sickly says.

"Well if Doctor says it will.. I mean who really knows with Doctor?" Gutsy says.

"Ah Smurf why not? I'll try it.. I know I'm gonna regret it though.." Sickly says.

"Be a Smurf Sickly" Gutsy says.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Sickly says as he hangs himself upside down off the side of the wall of the tent.

Sickly sticks an orange wedge up his nose and it squirts juice down his nose and he starts hacking and sneezes really loud, the orange wedge flies across the tent and smacks Lazy upside the head which scared him half to death and he rolled off his hammock and landed on his face. Gutsy just about died of laughter.

"You call that a prescription!?" Sickly says after almost hacking his brains out.

Lazy gets up and says his classic line at times like this: "Whats a Smurf gotta do to get some sleep around here?" then he yawns, grabs his pillow and goes outside, the orange wedge was still stuck to the side of his face.

BACK TO THE EXPLOSION SIGHT

"Hold on Handy, Doctor should be here soon." Hefty says.

"Uh, Hefty? What do you wan us to do?" Farmer asked.

"Just Smurf an eye out for Doctor and Tuffy." Hefty says.

Timber and Farmer keep their eyes on the woods while Hefty continues to attempt to wake Miner from his unconscious state. It was not very long after Timber and Farmer turned their back to the crater that they heard rustling in the woods on the other side of the crater.

"Demons?" Farmer asks.

Timber keeps his eye on the foliage surrounding the source of the rustling, as it got closer he readied his axe in a position to throw it. Out of the bushes jumped Clockwork Smurf, he had blood spatter on his chest and his hands were coated in it.

"Clockwork!" Farmer cries out.

"What is Clockwork doing out here by himself?" Timber asks.

"I think he was looking for Handy.." Hefty says.

"Cl-Clockwork…?" Handy says.

Hearing Handy's voice made Clockwork jump in response, he drew his attention to the pit of the crater where he saw Handy in critical condition. The sight of Handy in that condition made Clockwork screech out, he jumped from the top of the crater and landed on his feet in the pit, making Hefty's attempt at getting down there seem ridiculous. The wooden Smurf knelt down beside Handy and made sounds of sorrow.

"Clockwork…" Handy says, looking up to his creation.

The wooden Smurf gazed into Handy's eyes, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey… None of that… I'm… Going to be fine.." Handy says.

Clockwork gives a look of doubt, but then remembered not far from here was their campsite. As far as Clockwork knew they were still camped at Gargamel's. He Picked Handy up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Clockwork, you should know Doctor Smurf is on his way. If you run into him you should really let him take care of Handy.." Hefty says.

Clockwork looks back and nods before jumping out of the pit with Handy on his shoulder and running off into the woods past Timber and Farmer.

"Come on Miner! Snap out of it!" Hefty says, drawing his full attention to Miner.

"Clockwork… You're the best son a father could ever ask for…" Handy says.

Clockwork does not respond, he is to focused on searching for Doctor. Clockwork carried Handy threw the woods quickly and navigated the strange and distorted foliage as though it were an everyday thing for him. Eventually, Clockwork did make it out of the woods and into the fields surrounding Gargamel's house which was now rubble. Clockwork saw the ruins and got the idea that something terrible had happened. It was moments later he ran into Doctor, who was surprised to see him and almost had a heart attack when he saw how bad a shape Handy was in. Clockwork willingly surrendered custody of Handy to Doctor's care. Clockwork was just about to turn around and go back for Miner when Doctor stopped him.

"Don't worry, we will take care of the rest. I need you to take Handy back to the tent over in the woods over there and lay him in the stretcher. He is in pretty bad shape.. I don't even think he will make it." Doctor says.

Handy lets out a "Feh" in response to that, and Clockwork looks pissed. However, Clockwork does as Doctor says. Handy gives a cry out in pain as he is laid into the stretcher, Clockwork should not have moved him it just seemed to worsen his condition.

Clockwork lifts the entire stretcher into the air and runs off towards camp. Doctor and Tuffy continue their pursuit towards the sight where injured Smurfs were reportedly seen.

The journey there was simple as the demon horde was wiped out by Hefty and his knights prior to Doctor's arrival. When Doctor and Tuffy made it to the explosion sight Hefty was hysterical. Miner had stopped breathing.

"Breath Miner, breath! Come on! Put your Smurf into it!" Hefty yells.

For the first time in his life, Hefty's strength could not serve well in the protection of his fellow Smurf. And the assistance of magic was out of the question. The clock ticks for Miner as Doctor carefully navigates the chasm and makes it to the bottom of the crater. Tuffy stays up on top and ties a network of ropes together carefully before tying the extended rope to one of the pointy, jagged rocks unearthed in the most violent of way and pointing up towards the heavens accusingly. Tuffy then fastens a rope around the stretcher and slowly lowers it down to the center of the pit where Doctor is currently performing first aid.

"He Smurfed a lot of blood… He's also unresponsive… If either of these two Smurf this alive it will be a miracle". Doctor says while performing CPR.

"I don't understand Doctor.. You never use to know this much before." Hefty says.

"Well, back when King Gerard would have Clockwork Smurf us supplies from the human village, he would bring human medicine and equipment, as well as books on Doctoring". Doctor says.

"To think I doubted you.. It seems like it was years ago Dabbler.. I Smurf you an apology". Hefty says.

"Yes well, that's Smurfy and all but we really need to Smurf Miner back to the hospital tent". Doctor says.

"Right.." Hefty replies.

The two of them managed to safely move Miner onto the stretcher and Tuffy lifted him out of the crater and onto the stable forest floor. Doctor navigated his way back up and made note of how he did it so as to make travel back and forth easier and somewhat more safe. Doctor and Tuffy rush Miner back to the hospital tent at god speed while Hefty orders Farmer and Timber to aid him in investigation of the exposed mineshaft, to search for anymore survivors. Hefty closed Sporty's eyes and rolled him over on his back, Timber and Farmer moved his body into the open part where the earth was exposed to light as a result of the explosion and then the two continued deeper into the shaft, which was an open chasm in the earth's surface due to the explosion and upset in the earth's delicate structure.

Hefty notices the many tunnels and passageways concealed from light and feels uneasy, he decides to order a full scale retreat after thoroughly searching and finding nothing that suggests any Smurf survived. The possibility of a demon ambush was to great in the surrounding area exposed to sunlight. If the explosion was in fact demon related activity, the whole force should investigate as one. This possibility is impossible as Smurfs are in constant danger and therefore strongly benefit morally and mentally under the comfort of either Papa Smurf, Hefty and his knights, or preferably both. The Smurf knights returned to camp. Further investigation of the chasm was closed, and Sporty, Hunter, Sloppy, and Scaredy were pronounced dead. Later that night, Hefty took Sporty's body to the ruins of Smurf village, and buried Sporty under the remains of his house, his journey was uninterrupted by demonic activity.


	16. A Miner Loss

Smurfocalypse Chapter 16: A Miner Loss

Doctor and the knights rushed both stretchers into the medical tent and immediately began diagnosis of physical condition. They both have lost a lot of blood, had several infected wounds, and Handy's left arm was completely dead and took on a disgusting, greenish blue color. Both Smurfs were in critical condition and in extreme danger of death, the fact Handy is even conscious is a miracle in itself. The first thing Doctor did was extend the space that separates patients from the general public and moved the injured back into the space, using a sheet as a borderline and as a efficient way of keeping privacy. Second thing he had to do was wash the two of them, they were caked in so much gunk and filth that an idiot would mistake them for something other then a Smurf.

Doctor had Sickly rush to the nearest river with a bucket to fetch water, he was accompanied by Wooly, who served as his body guard to ensure his safe return.

"And I thought Stinky Smurf stunk…" Doctor says plugging his nose.

"Do you think they will survive Doctor?" Gutsy asks.

"Doubtful Gutsy.. If only Papa Smurf were here." Doctor says.

"Not much he could do for them now.. They be closer to Smurf then you think." Farmer says.

"Although, I do wish there was something we could do.." Farmer adds.

Just them a cloud of magic smoke formed next to Farmer and then cleared, revealing a certain genie who made a very dramatic entrance.

"Mastuh Farmuh! Long time no see, finally! You've made a wish!" Gourdy says.

"Gourdy, what you be doin here?" Farmer asks.

"Well Mastuh, you made a wish, your wish is my command!" Gourdy answers.

"You mean to say you can actually find a way to Smurf my wish?" Farmer asks.

"Really Mastuh, you should have more faith in me." Gourdy says.

"Well then what ye be waitin for? Grant my wish then." Farmer says.

"Of course Mastuh." Gourdy says.

He holds his hands out in front of him, aiming them at the ground at Doctor's feet.

"Casabah cadorah!" Gourdy yells as a legit bathtub just big enough for a Smurf appears at Doctor's feet with at least 6 gallon buckets of water and a few bars of soap.

"Smurfy! You did good for once Gourdy!" Farmer says.

"Yeauh, I overheard Doctuh sayin he needed to wash um before he cud treat um furthuh so I figured there was no way I cud mess up this time" Gourdy says.

"There is somethin more ya cud personahly do Mastuh, but ya wud obviously need my help since time is not on our side." Gourdy says.

"Just name it Gourdy." Farmer says.

"Yes Mastuh, you could grow sum food everyone, the same way ya use to back home." Gourdy says.

"Well, I do miss bein in the fields and we are low on food.. But I need tools, soil, and seeds." Farmer says.

Gourdy aims his hands at Farmer.

"Cadora casabah!" Gourdy yells.

Farmer's armor had poofed off of him and his scythe was gone to. Instead Farmer's original look we all know and love replaced his now more dangerous career uniform and Farmer looked like… well, Farmer. In his hand was the hoe he has had since he was a baby Smurf and his straw hat and green overalls returned to his person. Farmer grins and twirls his hoe around, thrusting it into the air as he finished, accidentally putting a hole in the tent which Doctor yelled at him for completely ruining his moment before Gourdy restored it back to its previous state with magic.

"I be feelin like a true Smurf again!" Farmer says, proping his hoe up against his shoulder and carrying a seed satchel outside, Gourdy following him shortly behind.

"I know ya don't like magic assistin you when it comes ta farmin buh I wanted Mastuh to be happy." Gourdy says.

Farmer smiles.

"Just this once I can Smurf an exception, besides I was born to farm. Guess we will be harvesting together." Farmer says.

"Right Mastuh" Gourdy says.

The two of them passed Sickly who greeted them and wiped his nose on his scarf as he hauled the bucket back to the tent, Wooly was shortly behind him carrying a blood stained rope tied up like a noose.

"Run into trouble did you?" Farmer says.

"No trouble for me! Nuthin like roudyin up sum demons!" Wooly says.

"S'not like shearin sheep buh I reckon no demon that survives a attack from Wooly Smurf will be talkin ever again, Yeehaw!." Wooly says before tossing a demon's tongue at Farmer's feet.

"Makes for good fertilizuh.." Gourdy says, picking it up.

Farmer gives Gourdy a look like he just shit out of his mouth and Gourdy drops the tongue and wipes his hands on his pants.

"I thought it was pretty funny" Gourdy says.

Farmer and Gourdy are going to work together to create food quickly, it was never like Farmer to accept the aid of magic in his work but it had been so long since Farmer has had anything to do with farming that he could not refuse Gourdy's suggestion, and so the two of them set out for the dead field land surrounding the remains of Gargamel's house. Meanwhile, Clockwork was doing everything in his power to help Doctor treat Handy. Doctor would have Clockwork turn him over so he could place bandages accordingly, Clockwork Smurf's unnatural strength surpassed even Hefty's and therefore flipping Handy and Miner over in different positions was a simple task. No matter how hard Doctor tried, he could not get Miner to regain consciousness. Doctor even invoked emergency surgery, but Doctor's abilities are very limited, and Miner's heart stopped beating approximately 8 hours after rescued, Miner Smurf was dead.

"There was nothing I could have done.." Doctor explains to the group of Smurfs and Gourdy.

They all gathered around the fire pit as Doctor had announced the bad news.

"You gave it your all Doctor.. That is what really counts." Hefty says.

"I can't Believe they all died.. Every last one of them" Sickly says.

"Well, not all of them, Handy is still in my most intensive care and seems to be Smurfing better. Although he is still in very bad shape, and he lost his left arm which I am going to need to amputate." Doctor says.

"Hefty… Did you find any trace of Painter down there?" Gutsy asks.

Hefty shakes his head.

"We didn't really even Smurf evidence that Hunter, Sloppy and Scaredy are gone accept for what Handy has told me." Hefty says.

"I wonder what happened down there.." Timber says.

"Theres no way of knowing.. Unless Handy survives this anyway." Tuffy says.

"How is Handy right now Doc?" Hefty asks.

"Right now he is unconscious, I am going to return to the tent and begin the amputation and removal of projectiles from the body. With any luck he will wake up again when this is over." Doctor says.

"Is there anything we can do to help you? Anything at all?" Hefty asks, the other Smurfs nod in agreement with his question.

"Blacksmith? Do you still have the mold for the prosthetic arm?" Doctor asks.

"I should somewhere around here, I might need to check me tent." Blacksmith says.

"If you do I ask that you Smurf me one for Handy.. I have no idea how to attach it but once Handy wakes up he will know what to do." Doctor says.

"Alright Doctor." Blacksmith says, running off to his tent.

"It will be dark in about an hour, night watch assume your positions, those on duty now are dismissed." Hefty says, returning to his tent as Doctor leaves.

"I wish there was something more I could have done for Miner.." Farmer says.

"Kinda late now Mastuh, besides, all the magic in the world couldn't bring him back from where he is now." Gourdy says.

"Oh well.. Nothing to do now but wait for Papa Smurf.." Farmer says, putting on his helmet and preparing for night watch.

"Uh, mastuh? isn't there something you wish?" Gourdy says.

"Yeah as a matter a fact, I wish you would get some sleep." Farmer says.

"That's Mastuh Farmuh for yuh.. All work, no time for anything else." Gourdy thought, summoning his gourd and retiring into it for the night.

And so the sun went down and another night on the watch unfolds for Gutsy. When the sun goes down and the moon (which is still full for some strange unknown reason) rises up, Gutsy is in command. Every Smurf tried their best to avoid the tragic sight of Miner's battered body under a sheet behind Doctor's tent, Blacksmith retrieved the mold for Handy's prosthetic arm invention and began boiling water over the fire pit.

"You will never Smurf metal that way Blacksmith.." Farmer says.

"Got any better ideas?" Blacksmith says, tending the fire.

"I could have Gourdy Smurf you a forge.." Farmer says.

Blacksmith stopped stoking the fire and just kind of stared up on Farmer from where he was sitting.

"It just wouldn't be the same Farmer.. I miss me forge back home." Blacksmith says.

"I no how ye be feelin Blacksmith, but if ye don't Smurf Handy that new arm Clockwork will Smurf you a new ass." Farmer says.

"I will manage somehow.. I am a Blacksmith. Strong as steel and and able to mold into any situation.. Its how ive made it this far." Blacksmith says.

"Got a point there." Farmer says.

"Farmer! Enough of the chit chat! Go Smurf the south side of camp with Sweepy!" Gutsy orders.

Farmer picked up his scythe and headed south of the fire pit.

"What kind of idiotic prescription is this anyway?! I about sneezed my nose right off my Smurf!" Sickly said.

"Oh? And that's somehow my fault? You nincomsmurf.. What in Smurf's name made you think the orange went up your nose anyway?!" Doctor asks.

"Well I sure as Smurf wasn't going to shove it up my Smurf!" Sickly says.

"I'll put my foot up your Smurf if you don't leave me alone! I'm kind of busy! Cant lay around all day with snot Smurfing down my face like you!" Doctor says.

Lazy walks out of the tent with bloodshot eyes and his pillow over his ears.

"I wont say it.." Lazy says, heading for another tent.

"Golly! You two sure are causing a scene!" Clumsy says.

"Ah, go back to sleep Clumsy." Doctor says.

"Sickly I don't have time for this right now, would you just this once get off my Smurf and cut me some slack? You have been on my case ever since Papa Smurf left." Doctor says, tossing Handy's ugly, green severed arm outside into the grass for some unfortunate knight to stumble upon.

"Think that ought to Smurf it.. He is very lucky.. I tried to warn him they would all Smurf down there.." Doctor says, putting his tools away.

"Before you Smurf something wrong again.. You eat the orange.. It will make you better sooner." Doctor says, shaking his head and walking to his bedding on the ground nearest to the hospital wing.

Sickly was just about to attempt to squeeze citrus into his eye, he jumps and shoves the wedge into his mouth at the last second. Sickly was willing to try anything to get better sooner so he could be of help to his fellow Smurf, but lets face it.. Its not going to happen.. Whoever heard of a healthy Smurf named Sickly anyway? Join us next time for another chapter.


	17. The Black-Hearted Part 1

Smurfocalypse Chapter 17: Black-Hearted Part 1

After Doctor's surgery, Handy was left to rest, as all Doctor could do was wait until the morning to see if he would make it. Doctor retired to his bedding for some very much deserved rest as the grounds around him were protected by Gutsy and the night watch, Gutsy personally guarded the medical tent containing Sickly, Doctor, Clumsy, and Handy inside resting and recuperating. There were nearly 50 tents set up in camp but in absence of Papa Smurf and the defenseless, many tents remained empty, this would be put to good use by Gutsy, he ordered a section of the watch to go with Timber into the woods and gather wood which was poorly formed into the shape of a Smurf. Gutsy then would set these wooden Smurfs inside the empty tents in a sleeping position and leave a light source burning inside the tent so as to fool attackers, in other words, the decoy strategy. With multiple decoy tents set up around the borderline between camp and the woods, it was a safe bet that should there be a attack that the decoys would be first. With the defense play drawn out in their heads, the night watch continue to patrol camp.

Farmer was guarding one of the decoy tents with Sweepy. Now up to this point Sweepy hasn't been mentioned often so one may wonder why he was chosen to be a knight of the Smurf Table. Well, Instead of broom he now carries a mace of the same length, the cloud of dust and smoke that constantly surrounds him gives him a slight advantage in battle. Sweepy wears chain mail same as Gutsy, and has a shield the same exact size in length and width of his body, the only disadvantage of that is that he is still not completely use to the weight of the shield. And finally my reason for choosing him as a knight: Considering his profession he must have some courage in his heart, therefore in times of need he volunteered unlike Farmer who was drafted, but no doubt has what it takes to answer the call of duty (Visit the forum for an interesting detailed list of each knight, how they came to be in the Table, and what their abilities and rank are). Timber had the tent adjacent to Farmer and Sweepy's tent.

Everything seemed to be going normal, the night watch job was actually peaceful for once, nothing around but the soft glow of fireflies and the sounds of the summer forest. The armored Smurfs watched over their campsite quite successfully and without conflict. It was anout time for the nightly ambush but the question lingering is: where and how will they strike? Little do they know, a massive amount of demons had risen from the open chasm and was headed their way. This massive demonic army was lead by a very powerful demon.

The mysterious entity led the forces towards the Smurf's campsite with intention of Smurf genocide, as the moon crept its way up into the sky, trouble came further and further towards the Knights of the Smurf Table. This will be by far the greatest challenge they have ever faced, the unsuspecting Smurfs carry out their night watch with no complications, Gutsy remained suspicious whereas the others were relieved that no attack was bestowed upon them. But all in all, the night had been a peaceful one. It was approximately 6 bells when it all started, The night watch was just about to turn in and enjoy a well earned rest as Hefty had gotten up ready to start his shift. A rustling in the bushes caught their attention as spears were lunged at them, the spears were unable to harm any Smurf. And out of the brush came the horde, they were large in numbers.

"To arms!" Hefty commands, the night watch groaning tiredly at his order.

The Knights assembled as Hefty ordered formation, they approached the horde with everything they had, making sure they never got to the medical tent, to protect the medical tent is the key, Clockwork Smurf proved to be a fine addition to the Knights, the little wooden Smurf charged the demons head on, grabbing them by the throat and snapping their necks in a short, easy movement. Clockwork grabbed a demon and busted it in half over his knee like a twig, blood splattering everywhere, staining his complexion.

"Tuffy! Gutsy! Hold your positions!" Hefty ordered amidst the chaos.

Tuffy and Gusty were stationed on top of a tent where they threw barrows full of rocks onto the unsuspecting horde as they passed within range. An axe flies right past Hefty's ear, almost hitting his head and strikes a demon in the back behind him that was making a run for Doctor's tent. Hefty looks for the source of the axe to see Timber jumping down from the branches and striking a very large human sized demon in the head, it fell backwards, crushing many of its own kind to death in the process. Sweepy was rushing threw the center of the horde with his shield up, bashing them out of the way until he felt a blow to his helmet from behind. His helmet made a noise similar to the one made when a metal bucket is placed over your head and then hit with a baseball bat full force. Sweepy swung behind him with his mace, bashing the brains out of his adversary and critically wounding many demons that were in the way. Clockwork would throw his kills onto a pile that was taller then the tents and rising and on the top of the pile you see Wooly swinging a dead demon with many spikes on it attached to a rope, he defeated a couple demons that were approaching him.

"There are to many Hefty!" Gutsy says, panting.

"You Can't be exhausted already! What will happen if we fail?" Hefty says.

"Hefty… Gutsy is right! We cant Smurf them much longer!" Farmer says, chopping the head of a demon as he speaks.

"He is right you know.. You can never hope to defeat us!" A voice said from atop the trees.

"I didn't know they could speak!" Hefty says.

"They cant Hefty… but I can!" The voice says.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Hefty demands.

"Ha, ha. As you wish." The voice said as a figure falls from the treetops and lands on its feet just in front of Hefty's face.

The figure looked as though it were struck by lightening and had a slightly cracked mirror on a belt around its waist. It stood as tall as a Smurf and smelled of decay. The figure stared Hefty in the eyes as Hefty went for his sword.

"Don't humor me… You cannot hope to defeat me." The figure says.

"Wanna bet?!" Hefty screams.

"Listen.. I came to make a deal with you.." The figure said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Hefty says.

"Take a look around you Hefty…" The figured says with a smile.

The knights were at sword point and exhausted after hours of fighting and the medical tent was surrounded.

"No!" Hefty says.

"Relax Hefty.. I'm a reasonable Smurf.. Just hear me out.." The figure says.

"Smurf?! Your NOT a Smurf!" Hefty says.

"Not anymore.." The figure says.

"What are you talking about?!" Hefty says.

"Tell you what Hefty.. I will call off my forces for 50 years if you promise to make a deal with me.." The figure says.

"Your ignoring my question!" Hefty says.

The entity is not pleased, it gets up in Hefty's face and spits as it screams.

"I don't think YOU are in much of a position to be asking the questions!" The entity screamed.

"Listen.. Forfeit to me the one you call Lazy Smurf.. And I will not attack a Smurf for 50 years.. Now mind you have 100 years bad luck.. I can take away 50 for one Smurf sounds like deal to me don't you think?" the figure explained.

"Wait? What would you possibly want with Lazy Smurf?" Hefty asks, puzzled.

"Does it really matter?! I will kill every last one of them while you watch helplessly if you do not cooperate!" The figure said.

"I have half the mind to Smurf you in the face!" Hefty says.

"Try me! I'll kill them all!" The figured hissed.

Hefty had to face a difficult decision. Could he really trade the life of one of his fellow Smurfs? And what choice does he have? Who is this mysterious entity that commands a force large enough to overthrow the knights? And what in Smurf's name would he want with a Smurf as worthless as Lazy?! A large piece of the plot falls into place in our next chapter! Don't miss it!


	18. The Black-Hearted part 2

Smurfocalypse Chapter 18: The Black-Hearted p2

It seemed to be check mate for Hefty and his knights as he surrendered to the demon army with no more stamina left in the ranks to spare after hours of fighting. Hefty stared hatefully into the dark red, bloody eye sockets of the foul smelling demon in front of him, who dared to not only oppose him, but defeat him as well. The creature stared back at Hefty, a look of taut and triumph on it's face. Hefty dropped his sword, it clanged as it hit the ground, shortly after, the sound of the other weapons of the brave Smurfs in armor were heard as well. The creature threw back its head and laughed evilly, something about this particular demon seemed different, the most shocking thing? It spoke Smurf. It was strange enough it spoke at all but the fact it spoke Smurf was terrifying to Hefty, but he dare not show his fear, a glare of hatred is maintained.

"Don't you see?! It is useless! This was bound to happen!" The creature says.

"Why do you want Lazy, huh?! Why?! Of all of us why him!?" Hefty asks.

The entity was not about to spill any secrets it might possess to Hefty. Instead it threatened him with the worse case scenario.

"If you refuse to Smurf me Lazy, I will kill them all as you watch helplessly!" it hissed.

Hefty had no other choice, there was no reasoning with it, clearly it would not leave peacefully without a Smurf. Hefty came up with a plan.

"Look.. I'm not sure why you want Lazy.. But trust me when I say he Smurfs up to his name! You could take me instead! Surely I would be of more use!" Hefty says.

"How noble of you… Its disgusting! Look! I wont tell you again! Reveal to me the location of Lazy Smurf or pay WITH your Smurf!" The entity said impatiently.

Hefty's plan crashed and burned and he was presented with no other choice, either he would forfeit the life of Lazy Smurf, or Papa Smurf would return to find the mangled remains of perhaps the most important Smurfs left.

"He is sleeping over there behind that tree.." Hefty said, pointing to the pine tree behind one of the decoy tents.

"There now was that so Smurfin hard?!" The demon yelled as it ran on all fours to the tree.

There was a deadly silence in the air for a moment. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a growling sound followed by Lazy's screams and then a huge smacking noise followed by evil laughter. Hefty closed his eyes and clenched his fist so tightly his nails went into the skin of his palm. Hefty was truly pissed, and was not about to let this slide. He planned to lead a full scale charge into the chasm early the next morning and completely clean out any sense of life that was not Smurf or animal. That is, until the entity returned to the camp, entering threw the brush and appearing just behind the medical tent, carrying Lazy under his arm. At this point, Hefty had picked up his sword and had his back to the tent when he heard something that made his blood freeze in his veins.

"Kill them.." The entity ordered.

The forces aimed their weapons at the unarmed Smurf Knights and pursued them as Hefty whirled around and ran as fast as he could across camp to the medical tent.

"Grr.. Bastards!" Hefty shouted.

The forces were ready for slaughter, a group of them surrounded Gutsy and charged, ready to strike and under such a short notice he was somewhat unprepared. He drew his knife which he had concealed in his boot and charged the group recklessly, just as the spear of the closest demon was about to strike Gutsy slid across the ground and right under the feet of the demon, the muddy terrain had saved his life. Gutsy returned to his feet and tackled the demon to the ground, grabbing its spear and ending it's life with it's own weapon. While he was off guard an arrow had pierced his armor and struck his forearm, he shouted in pain and yanked it out, he then threw the spear with all his might and struck the shooter in the forehead so hard the demon flew several feet backward and landed flat on it's ass dead as a door knob. Miraculously, the knights were holding their own, but at the same time were suffering injuries that would require immediate medical attention, Tuffy was just barely getting by when a sword blow to the helmet knocked out cold, fortunately the helmet just barely sustained the attack and since he looked dead he was no longer pursued. Because it was obvious he survived this sprung no shock into the hearts of the other knights as they desperately fought to protect both themselves and the medical tent. A rather buff demon plowed Sweepy to the ground and stomped over him as it ran into the medical tent, much to Timber's horror as he watched from across camp. Shortly after the blood curdling scream of a Smurf was heard, it was Sickly. The demon had run inside and almost immediately found where he was hiding and shoved it's powerful claws into Sickly's chest. Killing him instantly. The demon turned and ran for the stretchers when Wooly came tearing through the tent's wall and threw himself into the massive demon, mounting it like a horse and then brutally strangling it to death, in the act of Wooly's slow disposal of the demon, it had destroyed the majority of the medical tent which collapsed around them as the final demons were disposed of, the weaker ones escaped into the woods shortly after the last of the larger demons were killed, fleeing like cowards, little did they know that if they had stayed united they would have won.

The chaos came to an end. But not without its casualties, Sickly Smurf was dead, Lazy was captured, and no Smurf could seem to find Hefty either. The camp was complete disaster, the few tents that remained standing were far to damaged to be of use and the ground was littered with the dead. Tuffy was still out cold, Gutsy was badly wounded, Farmer suffered a blow to chest and had several broken ribs due to his plate armor denting inward and smashing his chest. Sweepy was in pretty bad shape but Doctor suspected he would pull through after further examination. Clockwork was badly damaged to the point where he was immobile, explaining how he was unable to continue helping, but his heart of gold was intact and his vital signs functioned. Try as they might, no Smurf could see any clue as to where Hefty had gone. They searched through the sea of dead bodies and no body was recovered. His armor and weapons were nowhere to be found, Timber last saw him charge towards the medical tent out of the corner of his eye. There was nothing left to do but bury the fallen and treat the injured. Without Hefty, they were somewhat lost, Timber, Gutsy, and Wooly were the least injured among the knights and therefore helped Doctor get the injured with the other injured therefore they were altogether and could be watched together as well. Later that evening, the 4 of them gathered towards the hill that overlooked the field surrounding Gargamel's house and the woods where they once lived, and they buried Miner and Sickly, marking their graves with stones so they would not be forgotten, the markers would overlook the scenery beyond the hill for all eternity.

And so the sun sets on this fateful day that claimed the life of Sickly Smurf. Night falls and the moon assumes it's rightful place amongst the stars. Somewhere far away from what use to be camp, a certain captain moves silently through the forest. His pride wounded and his heart broken. He searches for vengeance alone…

"Sweepy has broken an arm and a leg, and suffered a concussion, but other then that he will live to Smurf another day". Doctor says, as he reaches into his bag and retrieves bandages.

"Ok Gutsy.. Lets get that arm properly bandaged.." Doctor says.

"Whats wrong with how I did it?" Gutsy asks.

"Well, it's still Bleeding duh! Get over here.." Doctor says, grabbing Gutsy by the nose and pulling him down to the ground where Doctor was kneeling.

Doctor grabs Gutsy's arm and presses the bandage against the wound hard as to stop the bleeding, which for the most part was completely stopped by Gutsy's attempt at first aid, however, as with any arrow wound it is crucial that it is bandaged properly in a way that does not contaminate the wound with dirt or any foreign substance, in this case the worst possible substance would be demon blood which of course could cause serious illness involving blood when two completely different blood types are mixed.

"Ouch! Aye, watch it." Gutsy says.

"Oh, stop acting like a baby.." Doctor says, finishing up bandaging the wound.

"So what now?.." Timber asks.

"We wait out the night here and keep a Smurf out for Hefty." Gutsy says.

"You mean you just want to stay here?! Have you gone Smurfy?!" Wooly says.

"There are to many of us injured to leave here.. My patients must not be moved especially not Handy, Clumsy, Sweepy, and Farmer." Doctor says.

"Its crucial that we wait here.. Tomorrow we begin a search for Hefty bright and early.. As for protection, we will hide amongst the dead so we look Smurfed." Gutsy says.

"You mean we got to sleep on the blood soaked ground next to a corpse?" Timber says.

"That's right.. So make yourself look as dead as possible." Gutsy says.

"But that's just disgusting.." Doctor says.

"That's an order!" Gutsy says.

And with that they found a place to play dead for the night and for the first time in a long time, The Smurfs enjoyed a good night's rest. But out in the woods, far from camp, Hefty lurks, on a personal mission of vengeance and rescue. it's a reckless move, one false move and Hefty could be killed, but it is a knights duty to protect the innocent. Hefty's struggle continues as he attempts a one Smurf assault into the chasm in the next chapter of Smurfocalypse.


	19. Answered Questions

Smurfocalypse

Chapter 19: Answered Questions

Through the brush Hefty ventures, dodging cracks and fallen tree trunks as he gets ever closer to the great chasm. The first crack of dawn shines in triumph over the midnight stars as the moon retires for the day when Hefty reaches the edge of the chasm. He stealth fully and carefully maneuvers his way down the jagged slope and the chasm, his feet hit the bottom with a clang of his boots. He feels as though eyes are all around him, staring into the very depths of his mortality and seeking to destroy it's very existence. He advances forth into the chasm's center where the sunlight shines down on exposed rock. Hefty turns around to see the tunnel continuing into the earth, the tunnel where many of his fellow Smurfs met their end. He gathers his courage and very carefully ventures blindly into the tunnel, the light growing weaker and weaker around him until complete darkness surrounds him. Never did it occur to Hefty to bring a light source, but in his situation he had little time, also there are no more candles.

He continued blindly moving forward, using the cave wall for direction as he kept a hand on it. It wasn't long before he stepped in something mushy that smelled horrible (for those who read Smurfs down under, you should know where Hefty is at. For those who don't it's a pile of worm shit). Hefty immediately lifts his foot up off the pile and makes a noise in disgust as he attempts to wipe it off on the cave floor. Suddenly he hears deep, sinister voices echoing throughout the caverns, using his ears, he follows the source until he reaches a raging wall of fire that completely blocked off his path. The voices continued, from beyond the wall of fire. Confused, yet curious, Hefty stays by the wall of flame and listens in, drawing his sword for protection.

"That certainly didn't take long." A voice said.

"Oh? And you expected it would?" Another replied.

"So you have him then?" The voice asked.

"He's right here, sleeping as always.." The other voice replied before dropping a body on the ground.

"Excellent, that makes 3 of you.. When Beelzebub returns from his mission I suspect we will have 4..." The voice says.

"Without a doubt, I trust Beelzebub entirely, though if you did doubt him, you should have sent him to fetch Lazy." The other voice replies.

"Nothing to worry about.. After I restore the memories of Belphegor We will become even stronger! Our plans are playing out magnificently, first we will destroy Smurf kind, and after I overthrow Divinity Smurf I will destroy man kind and then our kind will be free roam the surface world." The voice says.

"So where would you send me next?" The other voice asks.

"Are the Knights of the Smurf Table dead?" the voice asks.

"Taken care of.. My forces would stop at nothing to see them destroyed." The other voice answers.

"Well done, I congratulate you. Next I would ask you seek out Leviathan." The voice says.

"It will be done Excellency." The other voice replies.

"I know I can count on you my son." The voice says.

At that, the voices died down and a figure charged up to the firewall, giving Hefty just enough time to ready his sword. The figure appeared through the firewall carrying the body of a Smurf and ducked just as Hefty swung his sword with all his might at it.

"You! How are you still alive!?" The figure asks.

"You wont Smurf me demon! What have you done with Lazy?!" Hefty demands

"Oh? You mean this?!" The figure says, tossing Lazy's dead body at Hefty, catching him off guard and sending him to his ass.

"You wont get away with this demon! I now know of your plans!" Hefty yells.

"Pffhahahaha! So you do now do you?.. It matters not anymore.. Your knights are dead, your friends are dead! And if you don't stay out of my way YOU will be dead!" The figure says laughing.

Hefty pushes Lazy's body off of him and stands as fast as he can, ready to attack. Just as fast as he got ready the demon had disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a flower. After seeing the flower Hefty painfully realized why this demon seemed familiar to him, it was Vanity. Hefty knew not what to make of The Great Smurf story that had so suddenly been revealed to him, and he knew that demons were to blame for the destruction of his fellow Smurfs underground. But Hefty was not prepared for what he had just encountered, and deep inside he wonders why he was spared when the demon could have disposed of him then and there. Hefty of course did not believe when the demon said his knights were dead and so he made way out of the chasm and proceeded to return to the campsite to see for himself. Upon arrival he notified the others of what had happened and what he now knows of the demon's purpose. Since they were thought to be dead and they weren't currently being targeted, Hefty and the others could concentrate on recovery and recuperation.

"So let me get this straight.. You think that the demon that attacked us and killed Lazy was Vanity?" Doctor asks.

"How can that be? You were there when Vanity was struck by lightening you of all Smurfs should know he is dead!" Timber adds.

"I know.. But I just cant help but think this "Anti-Smurf" Handy talks about isn't real." Hefty says.

"I no he's real because I Smurfed him with my own two eyes… But what I want to know is why he took Sloppy too." Handy says.

"He took Sloppy too? Why didn't you mention it before?" Hefty asks.

"I wasn't feeling good obviously." Handy says.

"By the way Doctor, how long do I have to stay in bed like this? Its really Smurfing me up just laying around all day." Handy says.

"Gosh Handy, it ain't so bad! Besides, you got me to talk to don cha?" Clumsy says.

"You, Handy should be thankful your even alive.. You will have to stay in my care for several months, or at least until Papa Smurf comes back and makes some sort of potion or something." Doctor says.

"What about me Doctor?" Clumsy asks.

"You should not be sitting up right now.. You'll reopen the wound." Doctor says.

"Golly!" Clumsy says, laying back down.

"So.. Why Lazy, Vanity, and Sloppy? Why not more useful Smurfs like you or me?" Hefty says.

"That I am not quite sure of myself Hefty.." Handy says.

"What do you suppose Papa Smurf will think of all of this?" Timber asks.

"I don't even want to know.. It wont be a pretty sight.. I imagine every Smurf will be devastated by the news." Hefty says.

"I meant about the whole Anti-Smurf thing, but alright." Timber says.

"Oh, you mean that? I'm sure he know something, if not he will figure it out this is Papa Smurf we are talking about here." Hefty says.

"it's a good thing Gourdy is here or we would have never even gotten camp fixed." Tuffy says.

"Yeauh, Mastuh Farmuh dun make wishes very often buh when he does they are also useful ones, at least I managed tuh get it right this time." Gourdy says.

"Is there anyway your magic could get us out of these stretchers and back to work Gourdy?" Farmer asks.

"I'm afraid not Mastuh.. I'm not authorized to perform healing magic." Gourdy says.

"And why in Smurf not?" Farmer says.

"Have yuh seen wha happends when I get a normal wish wrong?" Gourdy replies.

"I see your point" Farmer says.

"Probably safer just let nature and time heal you." Doctor says.

Every Smurf nods his head in agreement.

"Tuffy, as soon as your on your feet again I want you to Smurf me 5 hours of training, and that goes for all of you!" Hefty demands.

"Ah Smurf Hefty, I don't need training!" Tuffy says.

"Of course you don't." Hefty says.

"I have all the necessary materials ready for the prosthetic Handy." Blacksmith says, running into the medical tent to join the others.

"Great, Doctor? You do remember how the mold looked right?" Handy asks.

"As though it were yesterday Handy, problem is we are all out of clay, Potter took the last of it with him when he left." Doctor says.

"Ah, Smurf. So we have to wait until Potter comes back to get more clay?" Handy says.

"Afraid so, we don't have the mold necessary to Smurf a shovel head either, even if we did, no Smurf knows how to find clay better then Potter." Blacksmith says.

"Oh, its easy. You just Smurf down to the riverbank and dig there, most times you can just Smurf it up with your hands." Handy says.

"Gosh Handy! Your really smart! Have you been reading Brainy's books?" Clumsy asks.

"Pfft yeah, that's it entirely." Handy says.

This got a laugh out of every Smurf conscious except for Clumsy.

"I don't get it." Clumsy says.

"Anyway, so the Anti-Smurf believes we are dead. Does that mean we can expect a break from attacks?" Wooly asks.

"We should hope so, we wont be able to withstand another attack." Hefty says.

Clockwork Smurf makes sorrowful noises, laying on the ground mostly in pieces next to Handy.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be just fine. Then when I am better I'll Smurf you up good as new!" Handy says.

This aroused a cheerful squeal from Clockwork.

"I will never allow what happened here today take place anywhere ever again." Hefty says.

"We will just have to get stronger, and faster." Timber says.

"As long as we stick together we will make it through this no problem!" Wooly says.

"Great, so get to training. I want 92 laps from each of you that's one for every Smurf we fight to protect, then I want Wooly to start practicing how to use a spear!" Hefty demands.

The knights immediately stood up and ran out of the tent making a war cry as they began their training.

"What about me Hefty?" Gutsy asks.

"well, I need someone strong to spar with don't you think?" Hefty says.

Gutsy gives a smile of pride an nods his head.

"Take care Doctor, guys, me and the knights are training so rest assured." Hefty says.

"Just don't Smurf your eye out I'm running out of room in here!" Doctor says.

And so began the knight's harsh day of training to suit up to the high demands necessary to adapt against the strength of the demon generals and their trained forces. The world is becoming more dangerous everyday for our Smurfs as the chaos begins to spread worldwide gradually. Soon will come the day when the bad luck will spread to earth's every corner. And then there will be no place to hide from fate. When that day arrives, you can count on Sir Hefty Smurf to be by your side and ready to fight and die for what is right.


	20. Summer's end

Smurfocalypse

Chapter 20: Summer's end (2 Month Time Skip)

It has now been 3 months since the fall of Smurf Village. The World is getting worse with each passing day, and with the passing of each day brings great challenges for Smurfs to face. Papa Smurf returned with the defenseless to camp where they learned of the terrible tragedy that took place underground several miles from their location. Papa Smurf was devastated to learn of the deaths of so many of his little Smurfs, and felt powerless to protect them any longer. Papa Smurf fell into deep depression and for a long time just wasn't himself. The other Smurfs were concerned for the mental stability of their aged leader and some began questioning his ability to rule. Brainy however, stood by Papa Smurf's side and defended him from any Smurf who dare question his authority, there was much turmoil and fist fights broke out around camp, so bad that the knights were forced to use force to break up the riots, leaving many Smurfs injured. Without Clockwork's normal weekly supply delivery from the neighboring human kingdom, Smurfs lacked supplies like food, tools, and medicine. If they did not move on to another place soon, they would never survive the winter. Yet with Autumn just barely in their wake, there was much time left to discuss the Winter procedure. What their real problem was, was moving away from that location before the demons that were driven into the woods by the knights found their way back, or worse. Notified their superiors that the Smurfs were still alive.

Papa Smurf, however. Refused to give up hope that Dreamy and his crew would return to the banks of the River Smurf with supplies. He believed Marco would return with spices, everyday he watched the harbor side, only to be disappointed each day. The messages sent via carrier pigeon remained unanswered, rising further suspicion that perhaps something had gone wrong and Dreamy and the others were not coming back.

A month passed with no answers, and Papa Smurf had finally made peace with the thought that Dreamy and others were lost forever beneath the waves, though he did not share his thoughts with his little Smurfs who had much faith in Dreamy and Marco's return, and had never even considered the possibility of no return. Eventually, the time came to pass when Papa Smurf felt it was time to relocate camp. Lead, by Tracker, the Smurfs traveled threw the Pussywillow Forest, where they of course, were not welcome. But due a certain Smurfs bond with one of the pixies, they were permitted entrance into the forest where they spent several days gathering resources and materials simply to restock.

Clumsy Smurf made a full recovery and eventually, the other Smurfs learned that Clumsy had been given a special gift through his near death experience. Over time, They noticed that Clumsy's reflexes and reaction time to conflict were off the charts of the average Smurf. They tested his new found skills through combat training and magical and medical procedures to try and find the source to such a sudden display of ability. When questioned, Clumsy claimed a fellow known as Master Rat, appeared to Clumsy in his dreams and gave him nightly lessons in a skill known as karate. This tremendous fighting ability made him the envy of the knights, he even defeated Hefty in hand to hand training, earning him a spot among the ranks and the nickname: Karate Clumsy.

Handy made a full recovery, and with the help of Doctor, Blacksmith, and Potter, created a prosthetic arm similar to Dreamy's and ever since Handy has done incredible things such as fixing Clockwork Smurf and crafting him a nearly indestructible armored shell from obsidian. With volcanoes erupting all over the planet, Obsidian was a resource that was easily made, Mount Saint Smurf had erupted and completely destroyed the forest they once called home. Handy met up with Marina before they relocated and notified her of the Smurfs missing at sea, Marina promised to do everything she could to help out. Ever since his recovery, Handy has been up to his normal hobby of inventing things to try and make life easier for Smurfs. He brought the Smurfgun back from the dead and renamed it "The Hunter Smurfgun" in memory of Hunter Smurf. He also crafted a couple different versions of the Smurfgun, making one tiny enough to hold with one hand like a pistol and another with a long barrel and an attached scope like a sniper rifle. Papa Smurf of course was not pleased with the inventing of weapons but eventually accepted it as a necessary way to defend themselves.

The Smurfs eventually made their way threw Pussywillow Forest and traveled north of the forest into a land not even Papa Smurf could recognize. After spending some time examining their surroundings, Papa Smurf decided it was to dangerous to settle in this location due to the wide open plains and the lack of trees. Papa Smurf eventually led them into another forest across from the large planes where they were safe enough to unpack and settle down for awhile. They had enjoyed peace in that land for a little bit but then Feathers arrived with a letter from Mother Nature, telling them that Balthazar had gained word on the destruction of Gargamel and swears revenge on the Smurfs. Mother Nature had provided Papa Smurf with a map that leads to a neighboring Smurf Village in the area, which Papa Smurf had no idea even existed, they were strongly advised to seek refuge in that village until further notice. Despite the situation they were in, Papa Smurf put the needs of his little Smurfs first and led them safely into the village where they met up with Uncle Smurf, One of Papa Smurf's peers growing up, and were welcomed into the village with open arms, they even had their own huts made for them and everything seemed to work just fine. The Smurfs currently reside in Uncle Smurf's Smurf Village where they live with confidence that Balthazar will not find them. However, Papa Smurf knows the bad luck will catch up with them soon and fears everyday that because of their bad luck, they will endanger the lives of Uncle Smurf and his Smurfs. Uncle insists they stay for as long as they wish and is not worried of the consequences.

Hefty found the arrival of new Smurfs to be the perfect time to setup a tournament testing the skills of the new Smurfs and then putting them through the test of skill necessary to become a Knight of the Smurf Table. The attempt was a huge success and their forces nearly doubled with strong, capable, and dedicated Smurfs ready to defend to the death those who cannot defend themselves. Even in times of peace Hefty never lets his guard down and continues to train and urge his knights to train everyday in preparation for another attack, with all the new recruits, Hefty and Gutsy found themselves fairly busy training and teaching the ropes to the new recruits. Uncle Smurf was impressed with how strong Papa Smurf's Smurfs became in such little time due to the curse. Papa Smurf was surprised to hear that Uncle Smurf's village had not experienced any of the bad luck yet.

And so we return to the present day in chapter 21 with many new OC's. The plot twists as Smurf's now have even more enemies. But at the same time so many new friends.


	21. Enter Uncle Smurf

Smurfocalypse

Chapter 21: Enter Uncle Smurf

The sun rose into the sky, its warmth and light shining down upon the large Smurf Village. Smurfs were getting ready to start their day. It has been a month since their arrival in Uncle Smurfs village and life seems to have for the most part returned to normal. We join Papa Smurf now as he finishes up an appointment at Dentist Smurf's.

"Well Papa Smurf, It looks to me like all your teeth are in Smurfy shape!" Dentist says.

"Thank you Dentist, that is Smurfy news to hear. When your as old as I am, The last thing you want to worry about is a cavity heh, heh." Papa Smurf says, sitting up in the seat.

"Just remember to brush twice a day." Dentist says, handing Papa Smurf a bag with dental floss, toothpaste and a brush in it.

"I will, well it was certainly nice chatting with you Dentist. We have not had a Smurf to Smurf talk since all that's happened." Papa Smurf says.

"I know right? Come back in 6 months unless for some reason you should have any trouble." Dentist says.

"I certainly will do that Dentist. Thanks again and see you soon." Papa Smurf says on his way out the door of Dentist's office.

"It sure is a Smurfy fall day. Papa Smurf says, picking up an orange oak leaf and twirling it around by the steam in his hand as he walked down the street.

The rather large village was separated into two sides, the one that's always been there, and the extension made especially for Papa Smurf and the others. Papa Smurf made his way down the street when eventually he was accompanied by Brainy.

"Hello Brainy." Papa Smurf says.

"Oh! Good morning Papa Smurf!" Brainy says.

"Have you been to Dentists yet?" Papa Smurf asks.

Brainy was missing a tooth and one of his front teeth was chipped.

"eh, heh heh.. Why do you ask?" Brainy says, trying hard to hide his teeth.

"Oh, no reason." Papa Smurf says.

"Anyway I really like it here Papa Smurf, Uncle Smurf is such an interesting individual, of course not nearly as interesting as you Papa Smurf. But still very interesting. And he has a great taste in books too. He actually made an offer for me to Smurf him a copy of Quotations of Brainy Smurf. Which of course was an honor for me to write. It took me all night but still I-" Brainy says.

"Ah, well look at the time.. I should be getting to Barber's right about now.. I will see you later Brainy." Papa Smurf says.

"Oh, uh.. Ok sure Papa Smurf! Talk to you later!" Brainy says.

Papa Smurf continued on the street and almost instantly Jokey comes up to Brainy laughing and carrying on.

"Hey Brainy." Jokey says.

"Oh, hey Jokey. Don't even think about it I am not Smurfing for your prank again." Brainy says.

"That's ok this surprise is not for you anyway.. Its for Handy." Jokey says giggling.

"Handy?.. Why Handy? And what makes you so sure he will fall for your jokes?" Brainy says.

"Its not a joke Brainy it's a surprise." Jokey says.

"You expect me to believe that what you got in that box is not one of your pranks?" Brainy asks.

"Nope, no prank Brainy just a surprise." Jokey says.

"Really? What did you get him?" Brainy asks.

"Wanna look? Hyuk Hyuk!" Jokey says.

"Yeah" Brainy says, taking the box from Jokey.

"I wonder whats inside.." Brainy says, removing the ribbon fro the box and lifting the lid.

Brainy sticks his head close to the opening of the box when the explosion goes off and smoke and ashes fly all over his face.

"See Brainy?! Hyuk Hyuk! I told you it was a surprise!" Jokey says laughing.

"So I see… I should have guessed." Brainy says dizzily.

"G-Gosh Brainy.. He really got you this time." Clumsy said walking up behind him.

"No need to rub it in Clumsy." Brainy says, straightening his glasses.

"Shouldn't you be training today?" Brainy asks.

"Uh, Golly Brainy! I almost forgot! I gotta get goin!" Clumsy says, taking off down the street in the opposite direction and tripping over a rock in the process.

"Honestly.. Sometimes I wonder which one of us truly needs glasses.." Brainy says shaking his head.

"That ones a real TRIP Brainy!" Jokey says laughing.

"ah Smurf up Jokey…" Brainy says.

Clumsy eventually made his way to the outskirts of the village, near the fields that border the woods where the village is located. He wandered through the weeds until he founds the spot the Farmer cleared out to form the arena/barracks where today's tournament would begin. He enters the arena where many Smurfs from both Papa Smurf's Village and Uncle's have gathered to safely observe the event. In the center of the arena was none other then Hefty and the original Knights of the Smurf table, armed with practice weapons and in full armor. Clumsy joined them shortly. His helmet was to big for his head though and kept altering his vision. The crowd cheered with the arrival of the final knight of the Smurf table, and Hefty raised a hand for silence and his request was granted.

"Smurfs! One month ago today we were welcomed as guests into this village by the Smurfy Uncle Smurf, who joins us this Smurfy day to observe the tournament!" Hefty announces.

The crowd goes wild as Uncle Smurf stands tall in the crowd and makes a bow. His appearance so closely resembles Papa Smurf that it is hard to tell the difference.

"And now, the moment we have all been waiting for!.. They have trained for a nearly a month tirelessly with hope of joining our cause! Bring out the trainees!" Hefty orders.

A large wooden building an exceptional distance away from the arena suddenly busted apart in the front as the eager new Smurfs rushed forth in their armor to the arena.

As they run into formation on the opposite side of the arena Hefty names them off.

"Falconer Smurf!" Hefty yells as a Smurf in full chain bearing a falcon on his shoulder approached formation.

"Archer Smurf!" Hefty yells as another Smurf approached dressed in leather with a training bow and quiver approached.

"Valor Smurf!" Hefty yells as again, another armored Smurf approaches wielding a training weapon.

"Zealous Smurf!" Hefty screams as another armored Smurf approaches.

"And last, but certainly not least!.. Boxer Smurf!" Hefty yells as the final armored Smurf joins the group.

"These 5 brave Smurfs are the top Finalists for the beginners tournament. Now they will face 5 Smurfs with real combat experience to see if they have what it takes to join our ranks!" Hefty announces as the crowd goes crazy.

"The only reason Falconer Smurf made it was because of the bird" Tuffy whispers to Farmer.

The tournament would take the form of an old English favorite among young knights: The Melegravee. Two groups of knights would stand adjacent to each other in an open field and would charge at each other on signal and seek to defeat one another by knocking them down until they gave in, these tournaments eventually developed into the joust by the end of the 11th century, and were very real and sometimes even deadly, it was thought for a long time to the most efficient method of combat training and strategy practice plus it was entertaining for people to watch. ß(fun facts) Before the tournament began the knights talked amongst themselves for last minute strategizing and to discuss which of them would be the first to take on the new recruits. After a brief discussion, the teams were decided as follows for round one:

Knights of the Smurf Table Group Round One:

**1. Timber Smurf**

**2. Tuffy Smurf**

**3. Sweepy Smurf**

**4. Wooly Smurf**

**5. Farmer Smurf**

Challengers :

**1. Falconer Smurf**

**2. Archer Smurf**

**3. Zealous Smurf**

**4. Valor Smurf**

**5. Boxer Smurf**

"There you have it gentlesmurfs! Todays match up! Enjoy!" Hefty announces.

"And now a word from the one of the Smurfiest Smurfs I know: Doctor Smurf!" Hefty says as Doctor walks into the middle of the arena separating the two groups and prepares his announcement.

"Now Smurfs Listen here! I want to see a good, clean fight! Remember there is only one of me… So don't go bashing each other's Smurfs out!" Doctor says.

"And now, on my mark let the tournament begin!" Hefty says, raising his arm to the sky.

The crowd turned silent. Every Smurf had their eyes on Hefty, anxiously waiting for his signal. The tension was great and the knights were going out of their skull waiting. What will become of the new Smurfs? Find out next time when the tournament begins!


	22. Tournament Round One

Smurfocalypse

Chapter 22: Melee grave round one

"Let the tournament begin!" Hefty shouts, giving the signal with his hand.

The arena assumed a moment of intense dead silence for several seconds, as though time itself had stood still and froze around them. Then, the arena went into chaos.

Falconer gave his mighty bird of prey the command and it immediately took flight, soaring at incredible speed towards our seasoned warriors. Unprepared for the birds sudden speedy approach, formation broke almost instantly and Tuffy's team scattered about the field in evasive attempts to dodge the falcon's attacks. Hefty watched in embarrassment as Tuffy allowed deformation of the ranks over a simple distraction and had them all splitting up. Boxer approached Sweepy and made contact with a powerful uppercut to the jaw which sent Sweepy's helmet flying. Still maintaining balance, Sweepy takes a swing at Boxer with his training mace. The fact Sweepy sacrifices speed for strength was his downfall as Boxer had flawlessly dodged the upcoming attack and responded with his own, sending Sweepy into the dust, his huge shield succeeding only in furthering his burden as it came crashing down on top of him, confining him to the floor. The crowd in response goes wild and Smurfs who hail from Uncle Smurf's village stood and cheered with pride for their fellow Smurf. The thrill of victory went to Boxer's head, he turned around to greet the crowd when a training axe whirled through the air and struck him full force in the back of the head. Boxer let out a shriek as the heavy wooden axe rebounds off his head and into the ground behind him, he turns around to see Timber glaring in pity, shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes. Boxer can feel the massive welt forming under his cap already, he blinks vigorously trying to sustain consciousness, the crowd gasps as Boxer wobbles helplessly around the arena. He regurgitates and then falls to his knees. The world around him seemed to gradually begin fading away.

"Hold!" Hefty yells.

The arena grew silent and a temporary cease fire was dispatched. Doctor rushed to the scene, desperately trying to keep Boxer conscious. He drags Boxer to his feet and forces him to walk off the arena. Doctor looks back at Timber in disappointment. Hefty takes Timber to the side.

"Damn it Timber what was that all about!? They wont be much use to us if they are dead!" Hefty shouts.

"I'm tired of his cocky attitude! Just who does he think he is anyway?!" Timber says.

"He let his guard down and I struck.. Such distractions result in death in the midst of battle." Timber continues.

"Have you gone Smurfy!? Listen to yourself Timber! You sound like a human! These are our fellow Smurfs here!" Hefty says.

"Yeah? Well not here they aren't! In this arena they pose a threat!" Timber says.

"Well.. Just be more careful ok? Doctor wont sponsor us anymore if we smurf him a hard time and you know Papa Smurf would never approve of this without further word so be more careful Timber." Hefty says.

Timber returns to his side and Hefty claims the life of the cease fire as he gives the signal for the second time today, the tournament resumes. Falconer had another trick up his sleeve, He gave the command and his falcon flew off, the remaining Smurfs on his team guarded him as he gave his commands to the falcon.

"In combat simulations it will be hard to command Zarus… No doubt those Smurfs understand Smurf to nature communication language.. But I am not about to call it quits yet!" Falconer thought to himself.

"Timber! Ignore the bird for now! Don't waist your throwing axes! He's trying to exhaust your ranged resources!" Tuffy says.

Timber nods and focuses only on the teams pursuit and making hostile contact with the opponent. Zarus the falcon soars ferociously above the smurfs, trying in every which way to distract and demoralize. Hefty observes the recruit's strategy playing out from the stands in amazement. To think those Smurfs so new to combat could devise a plan so professionally on their first tournament as a team. They show signs that are truly promising. As the pursuit continues, Smurfs find themselves pelted by training arrows whilst also trying to dodge the falcon's unpredictable movements. Sweepy's massive shield would have come in handy about this time, as they get closer the arrows sting can be felt threw the training armor, leaving welts on the skin.

"Listen up Smurfs! As we approach we have to distract Zealous and Valor so we can eliminate Falconer as quick as possible! Forget the bird right now! If it was going to attack it would already have done so-" Tuffy's words were cut short when his helmet was lifted of his head by the bird of prey that hovers above them so persistently. The helmet landed on the ground with a clink several feet from their location.

"Smurf! If I go back for my helmet I'll break formation!" Tuffy thinks.

Just then Archer focuses his attacks towards Tuffy, the training arrows smacking up against his face was a very painful distraction. Tuffy pulls back as the others continue in front. Farmer charges Valor full force with a custom made training scythe. Blows were exchanged as scythe met shield and sword met scythe. Weapons rebounded and Farmer flipped his scythe around and jabbed at Valor with the hilt of the weapon, which was blocked successfully with a shield. Valor swings at Farmer with his sword but Farmer swiftly repositioned his scythe and absorbed the blow with it. The battle was heated, Valor Smurf was graciously holding his own against one of the knight's best fighters. Farmer attempts again to attack, while his defense was down, Valor's shield slammed into Farmer's helmet. The huge clang of metal echoed in Farmer's ears persistently, he wanted to just shove something in his ears so to not hear the ringing but he shook it off. Farmer leaps backward and swings his scythe with all his might at Valor. The sudden attack distracted Valor slightly, causing him to stagger backward. Farmer then swung his scythe back the opposite way, the would be bladed part smacking Valor hard in the helmet, causing him to falter further in his defense. Farmer goes in for the final strike by flipping his scythe around to the hilt and jabbing it into Valor's breastplate. Valor flew backward flat on his back, his training sword landed blade first in the dirt beside him. It seemed Farmer had succeeded in eliminating Valor quite nicely, that is, until Farmer was charged shortly after by Zealous sending him to the ground faster then he could realize just what happened to Valor. The scores had been evened again, Zealous' risky sneak attack succeeded in evening the score as now 3 knights remain on each team.

Although his attack succeeded in catching Farmer off guard, It also left Falconer unguarded. Wooly took the opportunity to charge at Falconer full force, with a noose tied and ready he launched the rope with haste at Falconer, attempting to get the rope around his neck. Falconer was quicker and had a trick up his sleeve. He leaped back dodging the rope and then made a signal with his arm, commanding his falcon to ram full force into Wooly's torso. But it was not the bird itself that took Wooly down, but the helmet it was carrying.

"Aw shoot! I hadn't thought of that happenin!" Wooly says as he hit's the floor.

Next Timber throws an axe from afar and attempts to strike Archer. But Archer, having observed the whole tournament from a safe distance up to this point, was completely aware of what to expect from Timber and jumped out of the way of the axe. Timber raises an eyebrow impressed with the results and drops his throwing axes at his side. He then frees two small axes that rest in a holster one on each hip and raises them to the sky before charging Archer. Archer's eyes widened as the distance between he and his opponent grows ever shorter. Timber strikes with his axes, breaking right through the training bow Archer had used the majority of the tournament, rendering him defenseless. Timber grabs the rope Wooly was using from the ground, thinking to spare Archer a painful defeat by binding him and claiming him as a prisoner, but when Timber got within a fingers length of Archer, Archer drew two concealed training knives from his sleeves and jabbed them deep into Timber's breastplate, piercing the armor entirely and breaking skin. Timber staggers backward in shock and stares in disbelief at the daggers sticking out of his stomach. Not about to give up easily, he pulls them out, wincing as blood flowed freely down his breastplate staining it red. Archer was still in awe that such an attack did not succeed in Timber's immediate defeat. With no more weapons to spare, he was at the mercy of now enraged Timber smurf. Timber grabs Archer by the collar of his leather tunic and pulled him forth to meet Timber face to face. Timber then rams his knee plate full forced into Archer's lightly armored stomach and Archer gagged in pain, blood running down his chin. Timber then shoves Archer in front of him and once he was in perfect range, Timber swung his two handed training axe at full force, striking Archer in the side of the head. Archer flew back and hit the ground with a thud, Falconer is now alone. As the arrows would no longer fly Tuffy retrieves his helmet and joins Timber in the front lines. Falconer showed no fear, no personality at all what so ever in his eyes as his two opponents closed in on him. He calls he falcon to his side.

"You wont beat me this time Falconer.. I know all your tricks with that bird!" Tuffy says.

"Oh but you don't know even half of them… Furthermore you have no clue what I am capable of alone either.." Falconer says.

"What are you capable of alone?! Pray DO enlighten me!" Tuffy says.

Falconer looks to his bird and nods, it then takes flight from his arm and vanishes into the skies.

"Tuffy… I know what your thinking.. There is no use in fighting him alone! Victory is practically ours! Don't let your pride get the best of you now!" Timber says.

"This is something I must do alone.. Stand aside.." Tuffy says.

"But Tuffy… !" Timber says.

"Don't argue with me Timber! Wait your turn!" Tuffy says, shoving Timber back.

"Hmph.. I don't need you to win anyway. If you want to smurf this up for yourself then do it." Timber says.

Timber steps back several feet to allow Tuffy to carry out his one on one with Falconer against his better judgment

"You honestly believe that you are worth anything without that blasted bird?!" Tuffy says.

"I never had the chance to show what I can do… All my opponents in the one on one tournaments were to weak." Falconer says.

"Here's your chance bird brain! Smurf my day!" Tuffy says drawing his training sword.

"Ok then, if you insist" Falconer says bending down in a feral stance, glancing up at Tuffy.

Tuffy runs at Falconer as fast as he can, yelling out and waving his sword around as the distance shrank more and more between them. Upon approaching Falconer, Tuffy prepares what he truly believed would be the winning strike of his sword, but as he prepared to swing forth his sword his eyes began to water and burn, his vision blurred. Tuffy dropped his weapon and screamed out, rubbing his eyes, he takes two steps backward and not a step more before Falconer's fist met with the side of Tuffy's face, Tuffy flew backward in disbelief and upon landing flat on his back, had met elimination.

"Of all the dirty tricks!" Tuffy shouts out.

In the crowd you hear Jokey laughing his ass off.

"Dirty trick! Now THAT'S funny! Hyuk Hyuk~" Jokey yells followed by roaring laughter.

"Last I checked there were no rules against using the environment against your opponent.. Besides.. If your dumb enough to enter combat of any kind with a helmet that reveals that much of your head you deserve to have dirt thrown into your eyes." Falconer says.

"It wont matter now Falconer your all out of tricks! And now I will finish this!" Timber says lifting his two handed training axe.

"Ah, but how can you finish what has already been finished?" Falconer says.

"What in Smurfs name are you talking about?" Timber says.

Falconer points a finger in the air towards the sky which by the time Timber has the time the glance up to see what was being pointed at a large stone smacked up against helmet, denting it and leaving what would be one hell of a welt on his head, Timber spun around, dizzily trying to keep his balance, but his efforts went in vain as he came crashing down into the dust with a clank of armor. The crowd gasps in disbelief as Zarus returned to his Smurfy master's arm guard and rested his wings. Falconer was the last Smurf standing.

"And the winner of round one goes to Uncle Smurf's team!" Hefty announces.

The crowd cheered and carried on for quite sometime as the eliminated Smurfs removed themselves from the arena to receive medical attention, once the activity ceased Hefty joined Falconer in the arena, as the two of them were now alone Hefty could give his praise and congratulate the winner properly. Falconer and Hefty returned to the village and celebrated Falconer's outstanding victory, Falconer knew however, that round two would be the very next day.. And in that round.. His team would be up against the best of the best… Hefty himself included. It was a thought that haunted Falconer's mind for some time now.. The moment when he would meet face to face with Hefty in the arena.


	23. Tournament Round Two

Smurfocalypse

Chapter 23: Melee Grave Round 2

Round 2 is scheduled to take place this very day. Since Falconer was successful in leading his team to victory. Hefty decided to challenge their abilities even further by holding a second round in which he himself would participate amongst the ranks. Hefty had plenty in store for the promising team. This was certainly without doubt going to be the hardest challenge he has ever made for any recruits ever. The Smurfs fill the stands, eager to watch some more action, and it was time once more for the knights to take to the arena to begin the second round. Round two's teams are as follows.

**TEAM HEFTY**

**1. Hefty Smurf**

**2. Gutsy Smurf**

**3. Clumsy Smurf**

**4. Clockwork Smurf**

**TEAM FALCONER**

**1. Falconer Smurf**

**2. Boxer Smurf**

**3. Valor Smurf**

**4. Archer Smurf**

**5. Zealous Smurf**

"But your team is short one Smurf!" Falconer says.

"Oh trust me… That don't matter." Hefty says.

Falconer grew uneasy in response to Hefty's intimidating statement. The crowd was wild in the stands as the usual procedure was done before the signal was given. Both teams took their respective sides and the signal was given. Immediately all hell broke loose, Falconer commanded Zarus to soar forth and the usual formation formed.

"That old strategy again? Do you honestly think the same strategy is going to work twice?" Hefty asks.

"Heh.." Falconer responds.

The battle continued on as Hefty and Gutsy held their spears out in front of them and ran full speed towards Valor and Zealous. Clumsy distracted archer by taunting him and then evading his attacks. Valor and Zealous had their spears out too and were running full speed at Gutsy and Hefty, they collided and spears shattered to pieces as it met with the armor. Then they drew their swords and Gusty drew his dagger. Naturally they wanted to target Gutsy because he had no shield but Hefty made sure that didn't happen by keeping the two of them very, very busy. Valor and Zealous both struggled to hold their own against a Smurf with the strength of several Smurfs, to block each attack was risking being knocked over. Valor struck to the right and his sword met with Hefty's shield sending him back a distance in recoil having accomplished nothing but adding to his beating. Zealous handled the left and his sword met with Hefty's sword, then his face met with Hefty's shield.

"Come on.. You can do better then this!" Hefty shouts.

The two Smurfs could not believe the amount of power Hefty had over them. They could not get anywhere near Gutsy, he was gone and had ran past them with the others long ago and now were half way to Falconer. At the rate this was going, their defeat would come on swift wings, it would be quick but ever so painful.

"Don't look now Smurfs but Gutsy is beating the Smurfing crap out Boxer!" Hefty says while easily countering their blows.

Tempted to look back and shocked at what they were hearing, Valor and Zealous continued their fierce struggle with Hefty while at the same time hearing Boxer and Gutsy fighting it out in the background. Gutsy fought with super Smurf strength but Boxer had the upper hand, he was equipped with boxing gloves and powerful arms that made maintaining balance a challenge with each punch. Gutsy had dropped his weapon, eager to duke it out hand to hand with Boxer. Gutsy is one of the strongest Smurfs in the world, being able to knock a human to the floor was quite an amazing feat. But however, Boxer was stronger. He had trained his arms constantly his whole life just like Hefty but more intense. After one last uppercut to the jaw, Gutsy found himself unable to withstand anymore damage and after about a half an hour of fighting Boxer he was down. This was no surprise to those who hail from Uncle Smurf's village, every Smurf their learned the hard way that Boxer's punch could shatter stone… and bones. No Smurf was able to last more than the exact time it took to fight a boxing match in the ring with Boxer Smurf. Hefty was astonished by Boxer Smurf's power, never before had Gutsy been so easily defeated at hand to hand. It of course was arguable that the gloves are what won the match but every knight is entitled to at least one weapon that matches his/her specialty in combat. Gloves or no gloves, Gutsy was down and that's all there was to it.

Valor continued to struggle in combat with Hefty as almost every move resulted in eating shield for breakfast. Valor was quite sure that if not for his mouth piece, by now surely he would be toothless. The ringing in his ears was so intense he wanted to pull his eardrums out, throw them on the ground and jump up and down on them while screaming in shear rage. Clank,….. Clank….. CLANK! Blow after blow to his helmet only intensified the echoe of noise, creating a pandemonium in his head so great as to make a deaf man hear once more. But still Valor never gave up, he tried every technique he knew on Hefty only to have it result in a painful counter attack. After awhile it dawned on him that the moves he was using were taught to him by the very same Smurf he seeks to use them on. It became clear fairly quickly after this realization that almost nothing he could possibly throw at Hefty would be successful.

"I have to admit.. You two are very well skilled.. But you lack originality. Using my own moves against me is just plain foolish!" Hefty says.

"Then Smurf this on for size!" Zealous screams.

Zealous leaped into the air and rotated his body around in a 360 before slamming his sword into Hefty's shield arm, this caught Hefty off guard and he staggered a bit backward While Valor delivered blow after blow into Hefty's armor, but to no affect. Hefty was standing perfectly still, his armor absorbing the blows effortlessly. This is when it became obvious to the two that Hefty had on his actual armor instead of training armor. Valor and Zealous were wearing their usual weighted training armor whereas Hefty had on his combat armor.

"In battle.. It is not always guaranteed that your opponent is going to play fair.. Especially not these demons.. They do not value honor only destruction. How can you be prepared for such dirty schemes if you have so easily fallen for this simple and obvious trick?" Hefty says.

"I thought his armor looked a little Smurfy.." Valor said.

"Me too but I just figured it was different because he is the captain." Zealous says.

"a common mistake… that is if we were humans! But in this army every Smurf is treated equally when it comes to armor. No particular model stands out from the standard types." Hefty says.

The two Smurfs realize there was little hope in their current situation for defeating Hefty, a already seemingly impossible task was now even harder then it already was. Sensing his teammates were in danger, Falconer called to his mighty bird Zarus to aid the to Smurfs. Currently it was a mere stare down between the 3 Smurfs as Valor and Zealous were clueless on how they would avoid being eliminated. Hefty waited patiently for their next attack when Zarus soared down from the skies and swooped up Valor and Zealous in his talons, the falcon carried the two of Falconer's location and let them go before resting on Falconer's arm guard. Hefty caught on right away what had happened and glared at Falconer from across the arena, drew his sword, and began his pursuit once more.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena Clumsy was closing distances between himself and Archer, dodging all of Archer's arrows with ease as each shot began to lack more and skill. Archer was hysterical on the inside, never before had he witnessed a Smurf so fast, so skilled, and so… clumsy. Clumsy would dodge arrows while every now and again stumbling over his own two feet but avoiding elimination by using his hands to support him, keeping him a fair distance from the ground. Just as Archer was certain nothing would prevent his elimination, he caught a glimpse of Boxer as he dashed out in between the two and immediately began hostile contact. He thrusts his right fist out with much might, nearly hitting Clumsy as he realizes what was going on. Clumsy comes to a stop and makes a stance, standing perfectly still. The stance was so bizarre to Boxer (note that karate originated in Japan and would not be introduced to Europe until the 1900's) that he had almost lost concentration. Boxer began unleashing every attack he knew on Clumsy, with both speed and power included in this deadly combo, Boxer was sure he would put this goofy looking unarmed Smurf in his place in no time. Boxer was shocked to learn very quickly that his combo was being dodged almost effortlessly. Clumsy rolls to avoid one last attack by Boxer and then catches him by the arm in his next attack, using the force of Boxer's fury against him, Clumsy flings Boxer over his back and onto the floor flat on his back where even though he was perfectly conscious, he was eliminated. Clumsy left Boxer laying flat on his back, completely stupefied and staring into the sky. Clumsy's victory was so quick that Boxer had trouble believing what had happened to him.

It would now seem that nothing would stop Clumsy from eliminating Archer, as no Smurf was close enough to rush to Archer's aid and Archer's aim was being influenced by panic. Clumsy smoothly dodged arrow after arrow, closing distance until he was an arm's length from Archer. Archer's next move would shock even Hefty. He thrusts his bow out in front of him, revealing bladed edges along the shaft. These blades were not the dull and far less durable training blades that every Smurf was using, but these were real. It came to a shock to learn that Archer was using real weaponry to Hefty. Clumsy was alarmed to see the real blades and was cut off guard by them resulting in being slashed across the chest.

"No Smurf will get close this time! Back off!" Archer yells.

The shock of being so badly injured caused Clumsy to stumble backward, trip over his own feet and land flat on his back. Archer prepared another arrow and took aim at the opening in Hefty's helmet. Archer no longer was playing around, he was aiming for Hefty's eyes. He took aim and fired the arrow, only to have it hit Clockwork instead, the fragile training arrow shattered into several pieces upon hitting the automaton's new and improved body. The new recruits had yet to learn that Clockwork Smurf was not a natural born Smurf, they also don't know of his mysterious and unusual strength so what happened next would leave the new recruits utterly confused and terrified. Clockwork charged Archer down with unhesitant speed. It was as though his recklessness was so great that he had lost care for his very own safety, at least one would assume that provided they did not know that Clockwork's new body was virtually indestructible in this particular time period. Archer strikes Clockwork with his bladed bow in a desperate attempt to defend himself only to have his fine crafted bow break in response to the incredible stress it received upon making contact with Clockwork's body. The bow now lay in two pieces on the ground in the middle of them, Archer's eyes were as wide as an owls and he looks first at his broken weapon and then into the expressionless eyes of his opponent. Clockwork stared Archer down for a moment while Archer became hysterical. He went so far as to grab the arrows from his quiver and attempt to jab them into Clockwork's chest only to have them shatter like glass upon contact. This whole time Clockwork just stands and stares.

Meanwhile Hefty Slowly approaches Falconer and the others, ready to test their strength some more. Falconer stood behind Valor and Zealous, staring Hefty down while trying to come up with a plan. Zarus, his faithful bird of prey sat upon his master's armguard and awaited orders, it shook its body ruffling it's feathers and then tended to an itch on its back. Valor and Zealous approached Hefty with much courage, although lacking any new plans to come out on top, Hefty had gone far enough and they knew that they must maintain a fair distance between Hefty and Falconer. Valor and Zealous found themselves being brutally pounded once more by their own attacks as they tried to defend themselves from Hefty's counter strikes. The 3 of them were so focused on Hefty that they entirely forgot about Archer and Clockwork. That is, until their battle was interrupted by a punching noise followed by screaming and Archer flying through the air and nearly pulverizing Falconer before smashing up against the ground and needless to say: being eliminated. Falconer's eyes widened when he realized he was almost eliminated by his own team mate flying through the air. However, this distraction was a golden opportunity to get Zarus back into flight. He gave the command and Zarus took flight, spreading his mighty wingspan, he took to the skies most gracefully.

Zarus began soaring back and forth past Clockwork's face, trying to make him dizzy and distract him from joining Hefty in his battle with Valor and Zealous. The two Smurfs fought with everything they had, they struck full force with all their might at Hefty. Valor struck with his shield first before performing a stab with his blade into Hefty's armor, he then attempted to shove Hefty backward by applying all his strength into his shield, which was blocking Hefty's sword at the moment. He actually got Hefty to stagger a tiny bit, that's when Zealous struck Hefty with his shield as hard as he could hoping it would send Hefty to the ground. His attempt was fruitless however and earned him the most unwanted reward of receiving Hefty's sword in his gut. The blade hit the armor with such force it actually pierced it a little and sent Zealous staggering backward. Hefty then drew his attention to Valor and struck him so hard in his arm that it caused him to throw his weapon to fling from his hands and land several feet away. Valor was not about to allow this unfortunate even to bring him down however, and he continued to try to fight off Hefty with his shield. This of course was ineffective and resulted in Valor's elimination, Valor had struck with his shield but with no weapon his whole side was unguarded, Hefty struck with his sword and it sent Valor falling sideways and landing face first in the dirt.

Zealous now was alone with Hefty, One good smack with Hefty's shield sent him reeling for cover back to Falconer. Zealous had no clue how he was going to defend himself against Hefty alone. He continued to run, not looking back. Hefty chased him down and gave spared him a painful elimination by wrestling him to the ground and pinning him. Now Falconer was once again alone and without anymore team mates to defend him, was forced to face Hefty alone. Falconer's greatest weapon: his falcon Zarus, was roughly on the other side of the arena from him, distracting Clockwork as ordered. Falconer stood unarmed and virtually defenseless at the mercy of the great knight captain Hefty, who also just so happened to be the strongest Smurf he has ever met. Daring not to turn his back to run, or even to take his eyes off of Hefty. Falconer stood in wait of Hefty's attack, Hefty slowly approached Falconer, he stopped and offered to Falconer the generous gift of Mercy.

"Falconer.. It's two against one and you saw my strength. You are without weapon and completely defenseless. So I offer you a painless defeat. Peacefully surrender and allow me to take you prisoner and I will end this tournament. This is my offer." Hefty says.

"Are you out of you Smurf! Its just starting to get good! Surrender?! Don't make me laugh!" Falconer says.

Hefty shakes his head.

"A true fighter would be smart enough to know the odds are against him and therefore be smart enough to know when enough is enough.. I guess I will just have teach you the hard way that retreating is most favorable." Hefty says, drawing his sword.

"Oh yeah?! Well you haven't seen anything yet!" Falconer says.

"Is that a fact?.. Look." Hefty says, pointing to Clockwork who had Zarus tied up.

Falconer's eyes widened and he began to panic.

"L-Let him go!" Falconer screams.

"Afraid I can't do that Falconer.." Hefty says.

"B-But! Please Hefty! Don't hurt him!" Falconer pleads.

"That's Captain Hefty to you. And I would never do such a thing.." Hefty says.

"Wait… "Captain Hefty"?.. Does this mean we..?" Falconer says.

"Yup.. You pass. Your all officially Knights of the Smurf table." Hefty says as he whacks Falconer upside the head with the side of his sword, instantly knocking him out.

"Never let your guard down…" Hefty says to Zarus before Clockwork unties him and he flies to his master's side.

"I'm not entirely sure that's how you knight some Smurf Hefty.." Gutsy says, standing up.

Oh… I wasn't knighting him.. I was Smurfing his lights out so we would win and finally be able to go home.." Hefty says.

Hefty and Gutsy laugh, the crowd gives their appeal to the days fine performance, and every Smurf goes back to the village for some well deserved rest. This was an inside look on how life as Smurf Knight plays out. The fighting was over, and new recruits were made knights. Hefty's forces grow stronger with each coming day. They are living examples that the will to survive can bring a creature to do anything. And so Smurfs enjoy their period of peace. Free of demon and wizard alike.. But in the distance, the bad luck continues to catch up with them. A fate that can never be avoided.


End file.
